Persistence Of Memory
by lizziebells
Summary: What if Elena suddenly started seeing visions and dreams, all of them which depict being with Damon? Are they merely dreams? Foreshadowing? Someone playing tricks on her? Or something else?
1. The Strangest Thing

A/N: Hi, so, I'm back with another story. This is my first multi-chapter fic, and I hope you like it. =)

Chapter 1: The strangest thing

Elena went to the boarding house, searching for Stefan. She was furious with him. She had a perfect reason for it, too. Katherine was back in town, and he was after Stefan. Elena had thought Stefan had gotten over her a long time ago, but clearly, she couldn't have been more wrong. Katherine's deal was that she wouldn't kill Elena if Stefan _kissed_ her. Of course, the martyr he is, he agreed. However, while kissing her, Stefan got a _little bit _carried away. Meaning, they slept together. Just like that. Elena, along with Damon, and probably the rest of the world had thought such behavior from Stefan was _impossible_. Yet he'd proved them wrong.  
>It had been nearly a week since Elena last talked to Stefan - she'd been avoiding him to spare herself from his pathetic attempts to apologize. She wasn't nervous about seeing him again. She was just plain angry.<br>She opened the boarding house door and let herself in. Slowly, she walked into the parlor, half-hoping it'd be empty. She had no such luck. Damon was sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in his hands.  
>"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked without bothering to say hi.<br>"Good afternoon to you, too, honey," he replied without turning around, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
>"Don't call me honey," she snapped.<br>"Gee, someone's pissed. Still trouble in paradise?"  
>"No," Elena replied a bit too fast, causing Damon to smirk. "Maybe."<br>Elena was fuming, and she had an urge to slap the smirk off of Damon's face for good.  
>"You didn't answer my question, though. Where is Stefan? I really need to talk to him."<br>"Chasing Bambi in the woods, I suppose."  
>"When will he be back?"<br>"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I'm his father with a curfew," he snapped. Elena sighed, then, trying to calm herself. Damon hadn't done anything wrong. On the contrary, he'd been decent. It was Stefan she was mad at.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean to be like that," she apologized, regretting her short temper.<br>"No worries, Stefan can drive you mad sometimes. Trust me, _I_ would know," he said, smirking. "He takes the protective boyfriend role a little bit too far, don't you think?"  
>Elena sighed, knowing deep down that Damon was actually right. However, a part of her said Stefan had only wanted to protect her and keep her safe. But the dominating part of Elena's mind still said it didn't make it okay to sleep with Katherine. Damon was still right.<br>"You know I'm right," Damon said as if reading her mind. Elena didn't say a word. Suddenly, Damon was right in front of her, their faces now uncomfortably close.  
>"You don't need to keep pretending everything's okay when it clearly isn't. He's not as perfect as you make him out to be," he said, his breath mixing with hers. Elena had a hard time keeping her head clear with Damon's face so close. She tried to breathe normally, but didn't quite succeed, and her attempt in breathing came out as if she were suffocating. Which she almost was. Damon noticed it and smirked. When Elena finally got her breathing back to normal, she said,<br>"Neither are you."  
>She hoped she didn't sound as breathless as she felt.<br>"I know I'm not perfect. I've never claimed to be. However, _I am _pretty darn close, aren't I?" Damon said, leaning his face even close, causing Elena to gasp for air once again. And, as cliché as it sounded, at that moment the door opened and Stefan stepped in. Seeing Damon and Elena in a position like that, confusion washed clear over his face.  
>"What's going on here?" he asked and Elena blushed deeply. Stefan looked at his brother, mouth drawn into a tight line. Damon was only smirking.<br>"Oh, nothing. Just... catching up," he lied. Elena stepped away from Damon, her face flushing scarlet, and, trying to clear her head, said,  
>"Stefan, we need to talk."<br>"Yeah we do. In my room." Stefan walked towards his room with Elena in tow, but before she could reach the stairs, she passed Damon. Doing that, their arms brushed, and Elena gasped loudly. A vision - like a clip from a movie - flashed through her mind, crystal clear. She saw herself in someone's arms. He had hair dark as midnight, so Elena promptly realized it couldn't be Stefan. It looked awfully a lot like... No. It couldn't be. The guy was kissing her neck, tickling her softly. Elena was surprised to see that the vision-form of her didn't pull away. Instead she only laughed and lifted the mystery boy's chin up, and with that, Elena saw who it was. Oh Lord, she'd been right. It was Damon. Laughing? No way. Smiling? _No_ way. _Happy?_ What on earth? Their lips met in the vision, and Elena snapped back to reality, gasping for the umpteenth time. Before her mind could register the move, she lifted her fingers to her lips; she could actually _feel _the kiss. _His _lips on hers. She finally noticed Damon standing next to her, looking at her strangely.  
>"What was that? What did you do?" she asked, confused.<br>"What are you talking about?" he asked, equally confused.  
>"That... thing... that I saw. What was it?"<br>"Elena, what on _earth _are you talking about? I should really hide my bourbon; you've clearly had a bit too much."  
>"I'm not drunk," she stated. "Just... never mind."<br>Elena hurried out of the house, the talk she was supposed to have with Stefan long forgotten. The whole time she could feel Damon's lips on hers, and it freaked her out. There was no way she could know how kissing him felt like. She'd _never _kissed him.  
>While she had an internal battle with herself, Damon held his ground, staring back at Elena, dumbfounded. <p>

A/N: Reviews? They motivate me and... well, it's nice to know someone takes their time to let you know what they think, right?


	2. The Madness Continues

A/N: Thanks to the people who took their time to review and let me know what they think. I really appreciate it! So, here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2: The Madness Continues

Elena was at home, in bed, thinking about what she had seen earlier. Weirdly enough, she could still feel his lips again. Thinking about Damon, and the kiss, she fell asleep. But even then, she saw Damon. She saw herself with him again - they were in an unfamiliar room, their arms around each other. Damon's face was lit up, and he was smiling. There was no trace of his arrogance or whatsoever. The dream-Elena was smiling, too, turning so she was facing Damon. The look on her face made it clear she was head-over-heels in love with him. Damon ran his fingers up her side, making her laugh.  
>"I love you, Ms. Gilbert," he whispered, smirking as he moved his face closer to hers.<br>"I love you, too, Mr. Salvatore," Elena replied, giggling, leaning in to close the distance between their lips.  
>Elena awoke, startled. She lifted her fingers to her lips, feeling the kiss once again. <em>Why Damon? How could she feel the kisses? What were these things? <em>Elena had a million questions spinning in her mind, but she had answers to none of them. She shivered. She wanted to ask Damon straight if he knew anything, but he'd only laugh and say something like,  
>"If you want to kiss me so badly, all you have to do is ask. I'm happy to be yours for experimenting."<br>Despite that, Elena got up, got dressed and headed out. The boarding house always had something comforting about it, even though it was not even dawn yet.  
>The boarding house didn't look any different than usual, and Elena got out of the car, still feeling slightly sleepy. But she had no desire to see herself kissing Damon again. But it happened again when she looked at the house for the second time. Everything had suddenly changed, the sun was shining, and the boarding house door burst wide open. Then came the voices as two figures ran out the door, laughing. It took less than five seconds for Elena to realize that the two were she herself and Damon, holding hands, nothing but happiness radiating off of them. They were running to the woods, and before Elena could stop herself, she was following the couple. The scene probably looked utterly bizarre. She saw them again, between the trees a few feet ahead. They had stopped and were now in the middle of a sweet embrace. Out of the blue, music started playing a second later, and Damon bowed, asking,<br>"May I have this dance, Miss?" Elena nodded, a smile on her face and another second later, they were in each other's arms, seeing and hearing no one else. Elena - the real one - noticed the song. It was 'Life After You'. Forgetting herself completely, she began to hum along.  
>'All that I'm after is a life full of laughter, as long as I'm laughing with y-"<br>"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's dangerous to be lurking around in the woods at a time like this? And you're here... singing?" Elena jumped, startled, and the couple before her vanished into thin air, as did the music. She turned around, only to nearly jump out of her skin again. Damon was standing behind her in his usual cockiness.  
>"You might stumble upon many... unpleasant creatures..." he said, voice barely above a whisper. His face was so close his breath was intoxicating her, making her forget everything she was about to say.<br>"Like you?" she whispered as she finally caught her breath again. Damon ignored her remark and asked,  
>"So, what are you doing out here anyway?"<br>"...Nothing, I just wanted to... take a walk, get some air, you know."  
>"<em>Uh-uh,<em>" Damon said, clearly not buying her story, but not pushing it any further. He put an arm around her and started pulling her toward the house.  
>"Come on," he said and Elena took a sharp breath.<br>As the touched her, she suddenly found herself at home. With her Mom, Dad, - Miranda and Grayson - Jeremy and... Damon. They were all laughing, eating, talking, and generally having a good time. Damon put his arm around her, just like the real-Damon had done. Her Mom smiled while her Dad looked away, face tight. Jeremy just kept grinning goofily. He seemed younger, happier. Then the vision form of Damon planted a kiss on Elena's cheek as he whispered,  
>"I love you, baby." Then abruptly everything changed back and she was in reality again. Damon was looking at her weirdly.<br>"What was that about?"  
>"What was what about?"<br>"You stopped moving halfway here and nearly fell over. I had to _carry _you here- literally, BTW. Have you been drinking my bourbon again? This stuff is seriously bad for you," Damon said.  
>"I haven't been drinking any of your bourbon. It's nothing," Elena lied, avoiding Damon's gaze, blushing slightly.<br>"_Right,_" he drawled. "Well, let's go grab you some breakfast, shall we? I bet singing in the woods in the middle of the night is bound to make a girl hungry."  
>He put a hand on her back, leading her towards the kitchen, and Elena was grateful when there were no visions this time.<br>"Oh, crap," Damon said, removing his hand, leaving her skin tingling in its wake. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "We have no food for the hot _non-_vamps. So, Miss, would you like to go to the Grill, with the one and only - Me?" he smirked and lifted his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for her answer, and Elena felt something in the back of her mind telling her to just say yes and go. So she did. They headed out, bickering about the smallest things, as usual.

A/N: Reviews? I love you guys!


	3. BFF

Chapter 3: BFF 

In the Grill, Damon and Elena slid to a booth slightly separated from the others. Seeing the two, Matt jogged up to them, eyed them suspiciously as he took their orders, and left. For a while, the two sat in a comfortable silence, Elena rubbing her eyes and yawning, Damon stealing glances at her from time to time.

"Wanna go home, get some sleep? You look awfully tired."

"I'd rather stay, if you don't mind," she said, offering him a tired smile.

"Breakfast with the most beautiful girl in town? You bet I don't mind," Damon said, flashing her a 250-kilowatt smile. With that one simple smile, Elena felt a warm buzz in the pit of her stomach. A buzz that scared her. She lowered her gaze as she felt her face getting warmer. She heard Damon chuckle, so she looked up to find him beaming at her.

"What?" she frowned.

"You're blushing," he stated, showing her a smile that used to be so rare, almost non-existent on his face; a smile so sweet Elena couldn't help but smile back.

"It's cute," he added and she blushed even more, looking down at her hands, falling silent.

"Look," Damon started after a minute, reaching to put his hand upon hers. "I wanted to-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked up to find Matt glaring at them. Elena looked down again, avoiding his death-glare, and Damon removed his hand, not saying a word.

"Here are your pancakes," Matt said, placing the plate in front of Elena.

"And your coffee." His face was clear of any emotion and, handed the coffee to Damon, he left without another word. Damon smirked as he leaned in and whispered,

"Uh-oh. I think we've pissed him off." Elena didn't say anything. She knew why Matt had been like that. Oh Lord, he'd got it all wrong. Matt's expression said he didn't think it was just breakfast with a friend. He'd acted as if the two had been doing something wrong, which they _hadn't. _At least if blushing because your boyfriend's brother merely smiles at you while having breakfast with him at 6 a.m. behind your boyfriend's back was appropriate. To Elena, there was nothing more to it. Matt seemed to think otherwise; Damon seemed to _hope _otherwise.

Elena started eating her pancakes, only then realizing she'd been starving. Damon observed her, sipping his coffee with an amused expression.

"Want some coffee to wake you up a lil' bit?" he offered, grinning. She agreed, taking the cup from his hands, their fingers brushing in the process. She awkwardly took a sip from the coffee, enjoying the warmth it brought to her body. She handed the cup back, careful not to let their fingers brush again.

"Want a piece? Fair's fair," Elena said, offering him a piece of her pancakes.

"Sounds tasty." Damon smirked as she reached the fork out to him. He took a hold of her hand and bit the piece, the process causing Elena to laugh.

"What?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow as Elena laughed even more uncontrollably.

"Y...You," she tried before bursting into fits of laughter again. "You just look... You... Have. You have. Food. On. Your. Face."

Damon frowned. In a second, though, his frown turned into a smirk, and he waggled his eyebrows.

"Help a guy out, will you?"

Elena, finally calming down enough to pick up a napkin, leaned in to clean his face. He leaned in to ease her task, when Matt's voice rang just next to them.

"Elena, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Elena looked over at Damon, who shrugged and nodded for her to go. He also sent her a grin to which Elena rolled her eyes and Matt groaned in annoyance. Elena got up and walked a few steps ahead of Matt, knowing Damon would hear them however far they went. Matt stopped her, face dead serious.

"What are you _doing_, Elena?"

"What?"

"You and Damon all buddy-buddy, that's what."

"Damon Is my friend, Matt. Lately my best one, for that matter, now what is it?"

"Oh, how lovely. Now he's your _best _friend?"

"What's your _point,_ Matt?"

"I mean, not that it's any of my business, but, my point is, you're at the Grill with Damon at 6 a.m. As if that's not enough, you two are all laughs and flirt. What does your boyfriend think of it?" Elena frowned. Matt snorted a laugh. "He doesn't even know, right?"

"Matt..." Elena said, looking away, gaze lingering on Damon a while longer than necessary.

"That's pretty much it," he said, seeing where her gaze had stopped. "Have fun, you two."

Without further ado, he walked away. Anger flared up in Elena and she yelled,

"You know what, Matt? You're right. It _is _none of your business!" She walked back to Damon, cursing under her breath.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled as she slid back to the booth.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Elena asked a little harsher than necessary.

"That you consider me your best friend."

"Yeah it is. Go on, mock me, make your usual _snarky_ little comments."

For a second, Damon looked surprised, but then he leaned in and smirked, ignoring her bad mood.

"Well, I'm flattered. Prepare yourself for a very special BFF treatment." He winked at her, and Elena's frown smoothed out and she laughed in spite of herself. After a moment, Damon's face went serious and he laid a hand on hers, saying,

"Seriously, though-" But Elena was no longer listening. Another vision had conquered her mind. This time, she and Damon were at a beach. Elena was wearing s short white summer dress, and Damon was wearing white shorts, his chest bare. They were sitting together; Elena's head leaned on his shoulder, his arm draped over her shoulders.

"I love you," Elena whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," Damon replied, lifting her chin up to kiss her gently. He laid a hand on hers and stroked it softly. That was when Elena snapped back to reality, which included the almost empty Grill and a worried-looking Damon.

"Elena? Can you hear me?" he was asking.

"Oh, yeah. What?"

"You did that thing again," he said softly.

"What thing?"

"That thing when you just tune out and it's like you're not even here anymore. It's creepy, babe." He managed a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me that." Elena shivered. Damon had called her 'baby' in most of the visions. She didn't want reality to be the same.

"Sorry. It just feels like we've been so broody for too long and I was thinking of changing it for today."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking... let's go to the beach." He grinned. "It's a few miles down south, a nice place I know."

"The beach?" Elena asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"I... I don't know if that's a good idea..." Elena was indecisive.

"Oh, come on, Elena! Don't be such a buzz-kill. Remember the last time we stepped out of our lives for five minutes? If you leave out the whole Lee-trying-to-kill-me-part, it was fun, right? It's just a day at the beach with your best friend. I'm not offering you a night at a motel, now, am I?" Damon reasoned. A smirk covered his face a second later. "Well, here's a thought..."

He waggled his eyebrows at Elena who slapped his arm, but nevertheless, chuckled.

"So, is it a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"It's a yes." Elena rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl!" Damon grinned, punched his fist in the air. Elena laughed. And action she seemed to be doing a lot that morning.

"We should get going, then, so we'll get there early."

"Where is 'there'?"

"You'll see," Damon quipped, motioning for Elena to start moving. Left money for their breakfast, they walked out in silence. Once out the door, Damon led her to the back of the Grill, not saying a word.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked, cautious.

"Just trust me," he replied with a mischievous grin. At the back, there was nothing out of the ordinary, just trash bins.

"Wow. This is... special," Elena said, voice dripping with sarcasm. But then abruptly she was blinded as Damon put his hand in front of her eyes to block her vision. She felt Damon's other arm wrap around her, and then a gust of wind following. Before she had time to panic, though, Damon removed his hands, leaving Elena gasping. They were on the roof of the Grill, and Damon pointed up to the sky where it had begun to turn reddish as the sun started rising. The sight was mesmerizing. It wasn't that neither of them had seen the sunrise before, it was just that they'd never seen it together from a roof. The sun came up fast, and Damon put his arm around Elena's shoulders and smiled down at her.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah... it's just that it's been a while since I've seen the sunrise. My Mom and I used to watch it together all the time, and after her death, I just... haven't wanted to see it, I guess."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I-"

"No, no. It's okay. Thanks for bringing me up here. It's beautiful." She looked up at Damon and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it here," he whispered, leaning his head against hers for a second. Elena felt the same buzz in the pit of her stomach. This time, instead of letting it freak her out, she braced it, knowing it meant something special. She said,

"This is nice."

"_Hm?_"

"You, being such a gentleman. I like it."

"Told ya' my bestie gets a special treatment, didn't I? For you I'll behave."

They grinned at each other. Then Elena started looking around, frowning.

"There's no ladder, how... Oh." she stopped as Damon shot her a sharp look that said, 'Are you completely brainless?'

Then he grinned and put his arm around her as she said,

"I forgot."

Chuckling, he said,  
>"Close your eyes."<p>

Elena buried her head in Damon's chest, and heard him chuckle softly as he leaped to the ground. She felt a gust of wind again, and then his soft voice,

"You can open your eyes now, BFF."


	4. TTFN, Brother

A/N: To kat () who asked, no, Elena hasn't dumped Stefan yet, she's been ignoring him, and she's been with Damon ;) This chapter is kind of short...

Chapter 4: TTFN, Brother

Damon dropped Elena off to her house, promising to pick her up at 9 a.m. Then he went home. He was whistling a happy tune, a goofy grin on his face when Stefan came up behind him, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello, brother," Damon greeted him.

"Damon? What in the world are _you_ doing up so early? Where have you been?"

"Oh, I just... couldn't sleep," he answered, a smirk sliding to its usual place.

"You didn't answer my other question, which tells me you've been doing something you don't want me to know about, which makes me want to know all the more, and you know that," Stefan said, not letting it go.

"Just remember you asked for it," Damon paused dramatically. "I was... having breakfast with your girl."

"You were _wha_t? With Elena? What?"

"Anyway," Damon said, ignoring his brother's shower of questions. "You know, Elena and I, we're going to the _beach._" Damon was smirking again, and he lifted his chin up as he drawled the word 'beach'.

"To the beach? You do realize she's _my_ girlfriend, right?"

"Not for long," Damon muttered under his breath. "But she's my best friend, so I can take her to the beach whenever I want, so, TTFN, brother!" Before Stefan could say anything else, Damon had already disappeared.

Stefan pulled out his phone and, sighing, dialed Elena's number.

"_What. Do you. Want?_" she answered the phone stiffly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had breakfast with Damon in the middle of the night?" Stefan asked, jealousy ringing through the anger in his voice.

"_Why didn't you tell me you slept with Katherine behind my back?"_

"That's not the point. Now I find that you and Damon have some kind of _BFF_ thing going on and you're going to the beach? We were supposed to talk..." his voice was getting sadder. "I'm sorry, and you know that. I _need _to talk to you."

"_What does it matter if Damon is my friend or not? He always has been. And I can go with him wherever I want whenever I want. It's not like you care anyway. You've got _Katherine_ to occupy your time."_

"Don't be like that. Just let me explain-" Elena hung up.

She threw her phone on the bed and walked to her closet to find something to wear. She wanted something simple, something-

A white dress caught her eye. She'd never noticed it there before. She took it out, and nearly dropped it as she took a sharp breath. She recognized the dress - she'd been wearing it in one of her visions. The one where she saw herself with Damon on the beach.

Feeling unnerved, Elena put the dress on, took her bag and left a note, saying,

_Went to the beach, back later._

_Love you,_

_Elena_

Then she nearly ran out the door, unable to wait any longer. She actually liked the fact that she was spending the day with Damon, away from it all. She was determined to forget everything bad in her life for once.

Elena laughed as Damon pulled over in front of her house and got out the car, wearing Ray-Bans, white shorts and a white V-necked shirt.

"What's so funny, BFF?" Damon asked as he pulled Elena into a hug. As he let go, he took Elena's bag and threw it in the backseat.

"Our outfits match," she said and Damon took a good look at her, and then himself.

"I guess we make the perfect match, then," he said, a smirk on his face. "I mean, we _do _look pretty hot."

He opened the passenger side door to Elena and she, grinning, climbed in. A second later, Damon had already started the engine and they were on their way.

"Will you tell me now where are we going?" Elena asked after a while of driving in silence.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise for my BFF." Damon was smirking. "Let's just say it's a very special place for me."

Elena smiled and looked out of the window, enjoying the sight of trees blurring by. After a minute or two, the car made a left-turn to a narrow dirt-road. The car bumped on the road, trees everywhere around them. However, barely a second later the vision cleared, revealing the most beautiful beach Elena had ever seen.


	5. I Won't Bite

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I love you. A special thanks goes to AudreyDarke96, 'cause you're awesome and I love you for your reviews.

Chapter 5: I Won't Bite

"Wow," Elena found herself saying in awe.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Beautiful, isn't it?" Damon said in turn, grinning at Elena. She nodded in approval, unbuckling her seatbelt. In a flash, Damon was beside her, the car door opened as he held out his hand. Elena took it and let him help her out of the car. She then ran to the beach, enjoying the warm sea breeze that softly whirled around her. She took a deep breath and then looked back at Damon, who was looking at her with the softest smile on his lips. Elena smiled and ran back to him, only to grab his hand and pull him along with her. Damon let her pull him as he chuckled softly. That was exactly the reaction he'd been hoping to see.

They stood in the sand together, the fact that they were still holding hands occurring to neither of them. Of course, Elena could still feel it. How could she not? Damon's hand wrapped so gently around hers. She smiled, feeling the tingling all over her body. Damon felt it, too. He was thinking that, for the last century and a half, he hadn't had anyone caring for him, but now he had Elena. And he felt like he'd found himself a place to call home. Knowing that Elena considered him her best friends was enough for him. Hell, it was better than anything he'd ever hoped for.

Reluctantly, he let go of her hand, and Elena looked up at him, a frown on her face. He grinned, pleased with her reaction.

"I'm just going to grab our stuff from the car. You don't want to spend the whole day standing now, do you?" with that, and a wink at her, Damon sped to the car and was back before Elena could blink, carrying their bags. They walked a few feet further along the beach, Damon walking as if he were searching for something - some place - certain. Found a place he approved of, he pulled a large blanket from his bag and laid it on the sand. He sat down, then.

"Come on, sit. I won't bite," he said, patting the spot next to him. "Not yet, anyway." He grinned, and so did Elena. She sat down, and Damon pulled her close, asking,

"BFF, what are our plans for today?" Elena pretended to think for a moment before turning to him.

"I think... I'm going to do this." and with that, she attacked Damon, tickling him all over. Damon turned, laughing, and playfully growled,

"Stop it, babe."

"Make me."

Before Elena's mind could register it, she was abruptly pinned to the ground, Damon's face hovering close to hers. Elena's eyes were wide open, and then Damon started tickling her, sending her into fits of laughter.

"Stop! Stop, please!" Elena begged, laughing hysterically. Damon, however, didn't loosen his grip, and said,

"That's what you get for attacking a vamp, baby."

Elena was unable to answer; she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe anymore. To her own surprise, she managed to squirm out of his grasp and ran towards the water, still laughing. Damon followed, chuckling as well. She kept running, splashing water all around her until the water was to her thighs and running got harder. A pair of arms tackled her, then, and she fell into the water. Damon laughed out loud, pleased.

"This fight isn't over, baby." He smirked as Elena got up, glaring at him.

"My dress is all _wet _now!"

"I guess you're gonna have to take it off, then," Damon said, smirking seductively, and only then Elena noticed that he'd already removed his shirt, and was now standing, half-naked, in the water, revealing his perfectly trained abs, a smirk plastered on his face. Elena took a deep breath, grinned mischievously, and then splashed water in Damon's face, leaving his hair soaking wet.

"Oh no, you didn't," he growled.

"Oh yes, I did."

Damon leaped at her, but Elena dove out of the way and Damon fell, face-first, into the water. Elena burst out laughing as Damon stood up, water dripping from his face. He glared at the girl in front of him, but instead of leaping at her again, he grabbed Elena's arms and pulled her close to his chest so she was unable to see anything, and whispered,

"Close your eyes. We're going down."

Before Elena had the time to figure out what that meant, she felt wind blowing and Damon placing something in her palms.

"I want you to put these on. They're swimming goggles, okay?" he instructed, and Elena did as she was told.

"Take a deep breath and hold it, open your eyes when I take your hand, got it?"

"Got it."

She took a deep breath and with that, down they went. She felt Damon's fingers lacing through hers, and she opened her eyes. If she could have gasped, she would've. Except that she was _underwater,_ and that little matter of fact made gasping quite impossible.

She observed in awe as millions of fishes swam by, paying no attention to them. They weren't too deep in the water, but deep enough to see beautiful coral reefs and a sunken ship surrounded by fishes. It looked absolutely mesmerizing. But, much to Elena's distaste, she felt herself getting out of air. She started swimming upwards, only to have her pulled back by Damon, who pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Elena struggled for a moment, but then it hit her - as Damon didn't need the oxygen in his lungs, he breathed it into her. They pulled apart, and Elena smiled slightly.

Damon then winked and pointed to something behind them. Elena turned, and froze. A shark was swimming towards them. A shark at least twice the size of Elena. She looked at Damon with horror-filled eyes. He just smirked and pointed at the shark again. It was swimming right past them without showing even the slightest of interest in them. Elena was dumbfounded. She just couldn't wrap her head around how a shark had just swam by, so close she could've just reached out and touched it, and it didn't do _anything_. Damon tugged at her arm, pointing upwards with his thumb. His other hand reached for Elena's and she took it, swimming towards the surface. Once there, Damon said,

"Come here and close your eyes." With her in his arms, Damon sped back to the shore. He released Elena, and she took off her goggles, asking,

"Why didn't the shark do anything? It just passed us as if we didn't exist."

Damon grinned at her.

"Sharks are attracted to blood, right? But I - a vampire - am dead; my heart doesn't beat, blood doesn't run through my veins - the shark couldn't sense me. And I guess the shark not sensing you there has something to with my closeness, too. Thus, in a way, to the shark, we _didn't _exist."

"It was still creepy," Elena stated. "It was so beautiful down there," she kept gushing as she beamed at Damon.

"Not as beautiful as you, BFF." Damon smirked as Elena flushed slightly. As she lowered her gaze, she remembered her dress.

"Oh, damn it," she moaned. "I didn't bring any other clothes." With that, she took off her dress, leaving her in her bikini. Damon observed her from a few feet away, amused.

"Just so you know," he said. "Your - _incredibly hot _- BFF approves."

He easily dodged the pair of swimming goggles that flew his way.

"Why did you do that? It's not very nice to throw things at people, you know."

He caught a shoe that was about to hit his head, and grinned.

"You know, I take it back. You can throw clothes at me anytime you want. What's next? Bikini?"

Elena lay down on the blanket, rolling her eyes and then closing them, a soft smile playing on her lips. Damon smiled to himself and walked a few feet along the beach, falling deep in thought. A small coastguard tower was looming in the distance, not far from him. The ladder to the hut was broken, so, as there was no other way up, it's been abandoned with the rest of the beach for years. Damon effortlessly leaped up to the hut and sat on the ledge of it, looking away at the sea. He got up a few minutes later and took a few deep, calming breaths before entering the hut. He took in his surroundings, nostalgia hitting him at full force. He'd always said 'nostalgia is a bitch'. It was true. Nostalgia really _was _a bitch. He walked out of the miniature building, leaping to the roof. He slid his fingers over the words that were carved there.

'_You're my beloved, lover I'm yours... D' _Damon tore his gaze away from it, sadness overwhelming him.

"Damon? What on earth are you doing up there?" he looked down to see Elena walking towards the hut. He leaped down, saying,

"Nothing. I was just... sitting."

"On the roof?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Okay, whatever you say. I just wanted to thank you for taking me out there." She smiled awkwardly. "And as for what you did down there..."

"Don't even mention it," Damon cut in, and she sighed in relief, grateful that she could avoid another awkward speech.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat, shall we?" Damon offered, and they started walking.

"I didn't know you brought food," Elena said bemusedly.

"We can't have you starving now, can we? It's nothing fancy, anyway."

They both grinned.


	6. Baby

Chapter 6: Baby

While Elena ate, Damon watched her. He had given her his shirt which she was now wearing, and Damon found it somehow extremely amusing. Elena found it awkward, and she felt rather uncomfortable with him watching her like that. However, she still felt the buzz in the pit of her stomach whenever Damon flashed her one of his 250-kilowatt smiles. Elena had no idea what to think of it.

After she had eaten, she leaned back on the blanket to rest, and Damon copied her movement a second later. Elena felt, as odd as it was under the given circumstances, free, and happy.

"Would you like to dance?" Damon suddenly asked. Elena laughed, but stopped abruptly as she realized he was serious.

"Seriously?"

"...Duh."

"Um-" Elena started, but stopped when a pair of hands pulled her up. A second later music started playing. From where, she had no clue.

"I guess I really have no choice, huh?" Elena asked, and Damon grinned at her, shaking his head.

"That's the-"

"Yeah. The Miss Mystic pageant song," Damon finished as they began to swirl, and Elena found herself relaxing and leaning into him.

"I really have the _best _best friend in the world," she whispered, making Damon chuckle.

"Likewise, baby." He smirked, and now it was Elena's turn to chuckle. Their movement slowed down as the song came to an unwanted end, and then they were just Damon and Elena on the beach, way too comfortable to move.

"I wish we'd never have to let go. I don't want to go back to all this mess," Elena whispered, voice barely above a whisper.

"We don't, we won't," Damon said, tightening his arms around her. "I won't let go, okay?"

"Good."

Damon smiled slightly, but it was a smile that never reached his eyes. Abruptly, Elena was pulled from her bliss as a vision surrounded her. She found herself in a small house with Damon. They stood awkwardly, facing each other, neither of them saying a word. Damon took a step closer, placing his hand on her cheek, stroking her jaw line. The vision form of Elena leaned into his touch, smiling. Damon looked hesitant – nervous, even. He leaned his face slightly closer, gaze flickering to her lips and back up to her doe eyes. Then he leaned his face even closer, and Elena stood on her tiptoes to capture his lips with hers. They both smiled as their lips met, and Elena felt herself being pulled back to reality. Damon was holding her at arms-length, looking at her, forehead creased with worry.

"What?"

"Can you hear me now?" he asked in return.

"Yes."

"What is this? You just keep tuning out periodically, I'm getting worried here."

"It's... It's nothing. What were you saying again?"

"I can't – won't – say anything unless you tell me what's wrong," Damon said, dead serious.

"You're genuinely worried," Elena blurted, not really meaning to. Damon looked offended for a second.

"Why would you even question that?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing," she said, but Damon clearly wasn't convinced. "I'll tell you, just... not today, okay?"

"Okay then." Some of his worry seemed to diminish.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"I just wanted to... thank you." Elena frowned, puzzled. "For never giving up on me. For fighting for me when nobody else bothered," he explained.

"I'll always fight for you, there's no need to thank me."

"Yes, there is. You have no idea how much I owe you – for bringing back my humanity when I thought I'd lost it forever. So thank you for saving me, baby." He smirked at her.

"In that case, you're welcome, BFF." Then she looked down, and asked awkwardly,

"Why do you keep calling me baby?" A faraway look crossed Damon's face, but he kept his composure.

"You don't like it?"

"It's just that it feels so familiar, like someone's called me that, except that no one has."

Damon looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"I don't mind, though."

"Huh?" he asked brilliantly.

"You, calling me... that." Elena looked down, cheeks reddening just the slightest.

"Seriously?" Damon laughed. "That's awesome... baby." he smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes, the corners of her mouth involuntarily curving upwards.

"Come on, there's something I want to show you," Damon said, gently pushing her towards the coastguard hut.

"More surprises?" Elena laughed.

"Nah, it's not much of a surprise; it's just a place I want you to see."

They stopped in front of the broken ladder, and before Elena had the time to turn around, Damon put his arms around her from behind and leaped up. He let her go, then grabbed a key from a small crack in the wall and opened the door.

"What is this place?" Elena wondered, taking in her surroundings.

"Just an old coastguard hut, it's been abandoned for years."

Elena took a deep breath, trying to shake off the unnerving feeling that was nagging at the back of her mind.

"It looks so familiar," Elena mused aloud, and Damon tried to suffocate the sadness that crept to his mind.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I love it," she replied, looking around. There was an old-looking TV, a table for two, a few cupboards and a sofa.

"Come, let's go outside," Damon said. A second later, he was sitting on the ledge again, grinning at Elena, patting the spot next to him. She went to sit beside him so they were side by side, looking over at the sea. Elena leaned her head on Damon's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Tired?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, a little."

"Want to go home?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Damon smiled to himself and, hesitantly, put his arm around Elena's waist. To his relief, she didn't push him away. On the contrary, she snuggled even closer to him, smiling to herself.

Neither of them had the slightest idea of how long they'd been sitting there, but eventually Elena asked,

"What are we going to do now?" Damon knew she didn't mean just the beach. She meant her life, the fight with Stefan, _them._.. - everything.

"I think... let's just live one step at a time, see where it gets us."

"I love the sound of it," Elena answered, relaxing again. They fell into a comfortable silence, the feeling of rightness settling between them.

After a while, Elena looked up at Damon. He seemed to be deep in thought, oblivious to her staring.

"You're awfully quiet," she stated.

"This place just brings out memories," he whispered.

"Sad ones?"

"Actually, no. The best ones in my life, but sad is knowing I'm never gonna get them back."

"Oh." Elena could tell Damon didn't want to talk about it, so she just leaned her head back on his shoulder, hoping he took comfort in her presence.

"_You're my beloved, lover I'm yours..."_ Damon found himself humming under his breath. He sang too quiet for Elena to hear, but what he didn't know was that the same song was in Elena's mind at the exact same moment. She had no idea how she knew the song, she just... did.

_Death shall not part us; it's you I died for. For better or worse, forever we'll be. _

Abruptly, she felt herself being pulled into a vision again, and she tensed. She was in a restaurant, and she saw herself sitting in a booth for two - needless to say,- with Damon. He was getting up, and said,

"I'll be right back, baby." He grinned and walked away, leaving the vision form of Elena staring back at him with a dreamy look on her face. Barely a second later, Damon appeared on the stage with a guitar in his hands. Both Elenas' jaw dropped. Damon cleared his throat.

"Hey," he said, a slight smirk on his lips. "I'm here to sing a song to this special girl of mine. She's sitting right over there." he pointed at the vision Elena, who was flushing scarlet, but nevertheless, smiling. "See, I love her. And I want her, and the rest of the world to see how much I do so." A corner of his lip turned upwards slightly, and then he sat down on the stool. Softly, he started playing the guitar. Elena had had no idea Damon played the guitar. She thought she'd been surprised before, but then Damon started singing, and she realized how utterly wrong she'd been.

"_Love of my life, look deep in my eyes, there you will find what you need. Give me your life, the lust and the lies, the past you're afraid I might see. You've been running away from me..."_

The Elena in the vision blushed furiously as women turned to her, smiling, tinges of jealousy clear in their eyes. She kept her gaze locked on Damon, who, as if feeling her eyes on his, looked up.

"_You're my beloved, lover I'm yours. Death shall not part us, it's you I died for. For better or worse, forever we'll be. Our love it unites us, and it binds you to me... it's a mystery."_

With these words Damon stopped, as Elena was running to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Damon got up and smiled, wrapping his arms around Elena.

The real Elena, feeling the kiss, snapped back to reality. She lifted her fingers to her lips in wonderment, and relaxed against Damon. She was more confused than ever. Elena closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. But one thing - one person - refused to leave her mind. Needless to say, the one stuck on her mind was Damon. Was it the visions, or was it the beach - his closeness, Elena didn't know. After all the things they'd been through, the moments they'd shared lately, the two had gotten so much closer. So close that it scared her sometimes. Why? She felt like she could talk to him about anything, mo matter what or how silly it was, and she knew Damon felt the same. However, there were moments when Elena felt her stomach flutter at some things Damon said or did, and whenever they had a fight and one of them just walked away, she always felt like a part of her stayed with him, leaving her hurting. Damon had become an irreplaceable part of her, and she had given up trying to prove otherwise.


	7. Secrets

A/N: To kat, guess we'll have to see, won't we?

Chapter 7: Secrets

Damon and Elena sat on the ledge for what seemed like days, forgetting everything else, until the sun started setting and reminded them how late it really was.

"We should probably go, shouldn't we?" Elena asked, lifting her head to look at Damon. He looked at Elena, saying,

"We'll go if you want to."

"I don't _want _to, you know that, but it's getting late and it'll take us a while to get back."

"And don't forget dinner." Damon winked at her, smirking.

"Dinner?" Elena raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"_Mhm,_" Damon drawled, the smirk of his still fully intact.

"Then we _really _need to get going or we'll never get home."

"Agreed. Let's go," Damon said, leaping to the ground and grinning widely at Elena.

"Show-off," she muttered. Damon leaped back up again.

"What did you just say?" he inquired threateningly.

"That you're one hell of a show-off," Elena said, her grin matching his.

"Take that back." Damon smirked evilly.

"No." So did she.

"Take it back."

"Not gonna happen." Elena crossed her arms. Damon took a step closer, raising his eyebrows.

"Last chance."

"Still not gonna happen."

"Oh yes it is," Damon replied, tackling Elena, sending her into fits of laughter. With Elena in his arms, he leaped to the roof, chuckling.

"Still not apologizing?" he asked, and Elena shook her head, giggling.

"We'll see about that," Damon muttered under his breath.

"You're not as scary as you think you are," Elena said, still laughing.

"Oh yeah? You need to take that back as well, Ms. I'm-So-Tough." Damon managed a serious expression for a second before it broke into a smirk.

"Nuh-uh, Mr. I'm-So-Scary." Elena threw her head back slightly, laughing even harder. Damon growled and, extending his fangs, playfully nibbled at her neck. His arms were securely around her, leaving her with no chance to escape. Elena squealed and Damon chuckled once again. She tried to tickle him, but it was no use. When Damon finally released her, he was laughing, and it was a sound Elena would most likely remember for the rest of her life. She jumped on his back, putting her arm around him in attempt to bite his neck. Damon burst out laughing, even louder than the last time.

"Human teeth are _so _pathetic," he managed between fits of laughter.

"Sorry not all us have razor-sharp fangs and all that _rah-rah!_ stuff," Elena said, turning to look at Damon pointedly.

"Apparently not," he chuckled. Elena let go of Damon and sat down on the roof. So did Damon, who was still smirking. He bumped her shoulder. She grinned. Elena then looked down at her hand that was only inches from Damon's, and she felt a sudden urge to just reach out, take his hand and never let go. The thought scared her. Before she could move, though, something else caught her eye. Something was carved in the wood under her. She turned to see what it was.

"What is-?"

"Uh," Damon shifted his body to cover the carving. "It's nothing."

Elena looked at him pointedly. "I _know _you're lying, and _you _know we both know you can't lie to me. Now move." She pushed Damon out of the way to lean in and read.

"You're my beloved? D? What the-? D... as in Damon?" Her eyes widened as she realized it was a part of that song again. First it had popped up in her mind, then the vision, and now this? For real, this time.

"Oh Lord," Elena whispered, suddenly feeling light-headed. It was all too much for her to take. As if the visions weren't enough, now Damon seemed to be hiding something from her, too, and that wasn't helping the case _at all._ Damon got up and said,

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't tell you. But I hope you'll know for yourself soon enough. Just trust me on this one, it's better if I don't tell you anything. You'll know when the time is right." He reached for Elena, pulling her to him. She let him do so, because in her mind, she was far away.

She saw herself lying in a hospital bed, with Damon sitting next to her, holding her hand. Elena was shocked to see his tear-streaked face, puffy red eyes and messy hair. He looked utterly broken. He started whispering, voice hoarse,

"You'll remember me when the time is right, won't you? I know you will, just hold on. Try to remember. Hold on to us." He planted a soft kiss on the vision-Elena's cheek and, a tear falling from his eye, hastily left the room without glancing back. Elena blinked, and with that, felt herself landing back to reality.

"Ugh, Elena!" Damon was groaning impatiently.

"Yes?"

"You keep doing that thing over and over again."

"What thing?"

"Hell, that's what I'd like to know, too. The thing when you just can't hear or see anything anymore. It just happens _all the freaking time _and it scares the hell out of me. And on top of everything, you won't even _talk _to me about it. You do know you can trust me with _anything, _right?"

"Of course."

"Then why won't you tell me anything?" Damon asked, stroking Elena's cheek softly. She felt tears sting her eyes, and she tried to blink them back, but they kept on coming, blurring her eyesight.

"It's all just so messed up," she blurted, breaking down, voice breaking with her. Damon pulled her into his arms tightly, her face buried in his chest.

"Then let me help clear it out for you," he said as he stroked her hair, voice softer than ever.

"I... I can't. Not now." Her voice broke again, and with Damon felt his heart making a painful twist. "Just hold me, will you?"

"I will."

A/N: Oh, and, guys, I'm going away for four days, and I most likely won't have Internet, so this is the last chapter for now; the next one will be posted next week.


	8. Il Mio Amato Adelaide

Hi! So, I'm back, and here's chapter 8... Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I love you all!

Chapter 8: Il Mio Amato Adelaide

After sobbing in Damon's arms for a while, Elena finally calmed, wiped the tears off her face and said,

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Let's go get some dinner?" Damon offered. Elena smiled softly, nodding her head.

"_But_," he said pointedly. "No broody stuff, okay? We'll have fun; just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

"Good." Holding on to Elena, Damon sped to the car and laid her on the passenger seat. He then sped to grab their things while Elena sat in the car, a grin spreading on her face. A second later, Damon was smirking at Elena from the driver seat, seatbelt buckled. He started the car and they drove off.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Elena asked.

"It's just a small Italian restaurant a mile or so from here," Damon replied.

"Mm," Elena said. "I love Italian food."

"Me too." Damon grinned.

They got to the restaurant barely a minute later, and the two got out of the car in silent unison. Elena's jaw dropped.

"Wow," she said, watching the building in front of her in complete awe. Damon smiled, following her gaze. It was an old-looking Italian house, weathered pink brick walls covered with pink flowers and small windows. A narrow path led to the back of the house, the garden surrounded by exotic-looking trees. A house? Huh, it looked more like a mansion. The words 'Il Mio Amato Adelaide' were written in small wooden letters on the edge of the porch roof.

"Shall we go in?" Damon asked, bowing just slightly, holding his arm out to Elena. She linked arms with him, grinning. They entered the restaurant, and Elena looked around, in awe once again. Damon tugged at her side slightly, asking,

"Do you want to sit outside? Let's get seated."

An elderly lady led them to a table for two - it was outside, not separated from the others, but private, nevertheless. A vase filled with red roses stood on the table. They both thanked the lady as she placed two menus on the table, and then left. Damon pulled a chair out for Elena and she sat down, chuckling softly.

"Do you like it?" Damon asked as he sat down.

"This place is just... perfect," Elena whispered, deeply impressed. "I feel so underdressed."

"Don't fret," Damon reasoned, smiling. "You look beautiful."

Elena looked down, letting her hair fall to her face as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"Did you know that this place has been here ever since 1864?" Damon asked.

"It _has_? Wow."

"Yup. So, what are we eating?" Damon inquired as he picked up one of the menus. So did Elena.

"I bet the foods are all impeccable," she said, and then they both observed the menus for a moment. A juvenile waitress came up to them, asking them if they were ready to order.

"I think I'm gonna go with pasta Carbonara this time," Damon said.

"I'll have what he's having," Elena said and grinned at Damon. He grinned back, and added,

"Plus a bottle of some of the finest wine you've got here, please." Elena frowned at him as the waitress walked away.

"A bottle of wine, seriously, Damon?"

"Yup."

"Are you trying to get me drunk again or what?" she asked, face dead serious. Damon chuckled, eyes blazing in the warm light that illuminated from his face.

"Uh-oh. You _are _trying to get me drunk."

"No, I'm not." When Elena didn't seem convinced, he added, "I promise," and grinned at her. The waitress returned with their wine and placed it in the cooler. After beaming at Damon for too long, a flirtatious smile on her lips, she left again.

"Oh, I think the girl's got a crush on you, BFF," Elena told him in a theatrical whisper. Damon snorted a laugh, then smiled as he filled their glasses and said,

"She's got nothing on you, BFF."

"Ha-ha. Witty, Damon," Elena retorted mockingly. Damon frowned at her and blurted,

"I was serious."

Elena looked at him, flushed. Damon had gotten lost in her eyes an just stared at her. She did the same, and they both probably looked utterly bizarre. The waitress came once more, this time with their pastas, and as she placed them on the table, she looked at Damon and asked,

"Is there anything else I can bring you?"

Damon didn't look at her. Didn't even hear her. He just stared. Elena blinked, shook her head and said,

"Damon." No response. "Damon?" she placed her hand upon his, giving it a gentle squeeze. All the while, the waitress just stood there, feeling noticeably uncomfortable. Damon blinked for a moment and then looked up at the girl.

"Yes?"

"I asked you, _is there anything else you need_?" she spoke slowly as if talking to an infant.

"No, thank you," he dismissed her. She walked away without a backwards glance.

"Huh," he then snorted. "That was..."

"Awkward?" Elena finished for him.

"Yeah, awkward." As Damon looked away, Elena took her glass and took a sip from it.

"This is really good." Damon, who had also picked up his glass, nodded in approval.

"What's the name?" Elena asked him.

Damon picked up the bottle and read the name out loud.

"Brunello di Montalcino."

"Does it have a meaning?" Elena inquired. Damon thought for a moment.

"'Nice dark one' or something along those lines, I guess. These translations are really weird. You like it?"

"Yeah. I obviously love _everything _about Italy."

"Then we should go there," Damon abruptly stated, his smile blinding.

"What? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. If you love Italy that much, we'll go there. We can go for a week or two - away from everything. I don't mean right now, just, someday. I know you'd absolutely love it there."

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"If crazy means wanting to make you happy, then I guess I'm guilty." Damon smirked at Elena, and she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"But I mean it sincerely; we're going to Italy."

"I guess... I'd love that." She smiled, earning a grin in return.

"I knew you couldn't resist."

"Ha-ha. Come on, we should start eating, or we'll have _iced _pasta Carbonara."

"And we wouldn't want _that _now, would we?" Damon replied mockingly.

"Let's just eat," Elena said, rolling her eyes. Damon did the same as he shook his head, and started eating. They ate in silence for a while, Elena smiling to herself, Damon glancing up at her with an expression that couldn't be understood.

"You know," he started suddenly. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think you should forgive Stefan. Or at least talk to him. I mean, he only wanted to protect you. Yes, he made a mistake and got carried away, and that was _wrong. _But we _all _make mistakes. Hell, _I _would know. But you've managed to forgive _me _for all my reckless, stupid mistakes. You could just talk to him."

"I don't know..." Elena's brows pulled together.

"Maybe there's more to it than you know. We all know no one could _ever _hurt you like that intentionally. They'd have to be complete asshats for that."

Elena smiled the softest smile she could manage.

"Have I thanked you yet?"

"For what?" Damon frowned.

"For being the best friend anyone could ever ask for," Elena said, and he seemed lost for a moment. "You know, it means a lot to me, and," she seemes to be at loss of words. "I hope it doesn't sound cheesy or whatnot, but I never want to lose this thing between us. I don't want to lose _you_." Elena looked down, only to have Damon's cool fingers lift her face up to meet his gaze.

"It just feels like I'm going to lose you. I know it's stupid, but I can't help it," she said. Damon looked at her with a frown.  
>"I'm never gonna leave you, if that's what you fear. You won't get rid of me that easily."<p>

Elena nodded, eyes watery. She tried to smile. Damon smiled back, and Elena felt the same old buzz in the pit of her stomach, making her lower her head and blush. Wiping back her tears and laughing for a second, she said,

"I feel embarrassed. I'm so pathetic." She took a shaky breath as Damon said,

"You're not pathetic. It's okay to need someone by your side, you know."

Elena got up and wordlessly put her arms around Damon. Surprised, he got up, wrapping his arms around her in return. Damon shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth Elena's closeness brought. Then, very reluctantly, they released each other, and, Damon smirking, Elena grinning, sat back down.

"Do you want some dessert?" he asked. "Me, perhaps?" he lifted his eyebrows, waggling then seductively.

"I might take you up on the dessert part, just not on the 'you' part," Elena retorted, and Damon lifted his hand to his chest.

"Consider your BFF's feelings hurt."

"I thought you didn't do hurt?"

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh, so you admit you _do _get hurt? You just prefer to shove it all inside and hope nobody sees, right?"

"Pretty much correct." Damon smirked.

"Well, it's not working, you know."

"Damn," Damon frowned. "I really need to work on my acting skills. A drama class or two, maybe?"

"You're such a child!" Elena exclaimed, and Damon pouted as he cocked his head to the side, managing a sad expression. Elena made a face at him.

"You are so _mean _to me," Damon pouted again.

"Happens."

"Well, since you oh-so-politely blew the chance to have me for dessert - very bad idea, by the way - what would you like instead?" As Damon lifted his eyebrows, Elena opened the dessert menu and browsed it silently, a side of her lip curved upwards.

"Tiramisu sounds good."

"Good choice, my friend." Damon grinned. He waved the waitress to them and she came, face expressionless.

"Tiramisu for me, please," Elena said, handing her the menu.

"Make that two." Damon did the same. The waitress nodded and walked away.

"I wonder what got her panties in a bunch," Damon mused aloud.

"It's not that hard to figure out, Damon." Seeing his clueless face, she added, "She was clearly into you, tried to flirt with you, and you just blew her off without even looking at her. That's enough to get a girl's 'panties in a bunch'."

Damon chuckled. "Yeah, getting rejected by the hottest guy in the universe must be tough."

"Your ego could reach the sky," she said, looking at him sharply.

"Oh, _please._ My ego's been to the moon."

Elena snorted a laugh as Damon smirked. She looked past his, noticing a little path disappearing into a bunch of trees and branches farther away. Damon noticed her staring and asked,

"What are you stari-" he stopped mid-sentence as he'd turned around and now saw what it was.

"Have you any idea where that leads?" Elena asked him.

"There's a small lake and a garden a short walk away from here, right behind those trees."

Elena looked at him pleadingly.

"Let me guess," Damon said. "You want to take a walk after dessert?"

"You bet."

"Okay then."


	9. Stay

Chapter 9: Stay

"That was delicious," Elena said as they finished their desserts.

"Agreed," Damon replied. "Shall we go?"

As they stood up to leave, Damon placed money on the table and grabbed the wine bottle. He could feel the waitress' eyes on him as they walked away, and he draped an arm around Elena's shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Your opinion on today, please." He smirked.

Elena smiled. "I think today has been one of the best days in my life," she said with a yawn.

"That's good to hear." Elena chuckled softly, but yawned again. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Tired?"

"Kind of."

"What do you think; let's leave the walk for the next time?"

"Next time?"

"Well, yeah."

"We're coming back here?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"Damn right I want to. You owe me a walk."

Damon chuckled, and said, "Well, then we are _most definitely _coming back here." Elena laughed tiredly as Damon asked,

"So let's get back to the car?"

Elena nodded. They turned back and walked slowly, Elena leaning against Damon heavily. They'd completely lost track of time; it was late, the moon was looming high in the sky. By the time they got back to the car, Elena was nearly asleep.

They got into the car, and Damon smiled to himself as he started the engine and drove out of the parking lot. He looked over at Elena who was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"You know, there's this awesome thing called _sleeping. _You should try it," he said, a certain amount of amusement in his voice. "I'll wake you up when we're home." Elena, too tired to argue - or ask whose home he meant - smiled, shutting her eyes. In less than a minute, she was asleep. Damon smiled to himself again, reaching out to stroke her cheek. Before he could get his hand back to himself, though, Elena grabbed it, scaring the hell out of Damon. Thinking she'd woken up, he started,

"I'm sorry, I-" then he looked over at Elena only to see that she was still sound asleep, his hand securely in hers, resting on her lap. Damon exhaled the breath he'd been holding and chuckled quietly, turning his eyes back to the road.

When Damon pulled over at the boarding house, it was past midnight and his hand was still tightly laced with Elena's. Careful not to wake her, he removed his hand and a second later, he'd picked her up and was already in his bedroom, laying Elena on his bed. Gaze lingering on her lips, he started to turn around, only to be stopped by Elena, who grabbed his arm, muttering,

"Stay."

Surprised, Damon smiled a smile that never reached his eyes as he climbed in the bed next to Elena. To his surprise once again, she snuggled closer to him so her head was resting on his chest, an arm draped over his stomach. Damon frowned, moving his arm to rest on Elena's shoulders. Listening to her breathing as she slept, he felt himself slowly dozing off.

He awoke only a few minutes later as he heard the front door open and close. As quietly as he could, Damon moved from Elena's arms and got off the bed.

"Damon..." Elena muttered, reaching her hand out, letting it fall a second later as she sighed. Dazed, Damon sped downstairs.

"Hey, brother," he said, appearing in front Stefan. He jumped, startled.

"Look who's home," he then replied.

"_Me,_" Damon quipped in return, flashing him a grin.

"And Elena? Alive?"

"Asleep." He carefully left out the part as to _where _she was sleeping. Stefan nodded, moving to pour himself a glass of scotch. As if hearing Damon's thoughts, he asked,

"And why is she doing that in _your _bed?"

Damon chuckled at his brother's voice tone. "Ease up, bro. Goodnight."

In his room, Damon saw Elena was still asleep so, figuring she'd be out for the rest of the night, he changed into a pair of pyjama pants and left his room. Half an hour later he was asleep on the sofa.


	10. You'll Be Just Fine

A/N: A very special thanks to siberia21, for... you know what for :).

Chapter 10: You'll Be Just Fine

When Elena woke up the next morning, she found herself in a king-sized bed, with Damon sitting next to her, smirking. Alarmed, she sat up, frowning as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"You fell asleep in the car and you slept like you were hibernating so I carried you here," Damon grinned.

"Was I here the whole night? In... Your bed."_ With you?_ she added mentally.

"Yup."

"You, too?" she swallowed. Damon chuckled, his head leaning back just slightly. Elena syared at him as he did so - finding him handsome even with his disheveled morning hair - and cursed herself for it a second later. _Damn stupid, disturbingly good-looking vampire._

"Cool your jets, I crashed downstairs." He paused. "I almost stayed, though," he said with a wink.

"Why?" Damon's face lost all the sarcasm.

"Because you asked me to."

"Oh," was all Elena could say. Had she really asked him to stay? Sweet baby Jesus. For the next few minutes, she cursed herself for it, and even briefly wondered - had she said anything else? She shivered at the thought.

"Okay, now, the bathroom's over there," Damon motioned to his left. "If you want to brush your teeth and, stuff," he said before Elena had the chance to say anything else. She grinned sheepishly and got up from the bed, hurrying to the bathroom. She was very grateful for the privacy.

She came out - after what seemed like a lifetime to Damon - all fresh and clean. Damon had been in the middle of buttoning up his shirt when he stopped, smirked at Elena and said,

"You do a _lot _of interesting things in your sleep, you know. You're very... talkative."

_He just couldn't let it go, could he? _Elena thought as she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Damon smirked. He was taunting her, and he was enjoying it. She, on the other hand, wasn't. All she could think was 'Oh Lord, what now?' She turned to the door to hide her blush, and Damon suddenly appeared next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Was it something bad I said?" Elena asked as they descended the stairs.

"Oh _no," _Damon chuckled. "You just..." He coughed, trying to stifle a laugh. "Just said my name, took my hand, told me to stay in bed with you, and then you hugged me like I was your damn teddy bear." He smirked. He was _clearly _enjoying himself, taunting her. Elena looked at him in utter horror.

"Oh, God no. Please tell me that was a really bad joke. You liar."

Damon fake-coughed.

"Actually, darling, I didn't make any of it up. You really did it."

"I did _not!" _Elena exclaimed.

"You did," Damon whispered, leaning his face tauntingly close to hers. Elena froze. Not because of Damon's closeness, and even not because of a vision. But because of Stefan, who was currently standing a few feet away from the two, frowning. He seemed hurt. Damon's arm fell from Elena's shoulders, but the smirk remained.

"I'll just let you two talk, 'kay babe?" he said, stepping away from Elena. She shot him a death glare and he, snickering, looked at her innocently, showing just how purposedly he'd called her that in front of his brother. She rolled her eyes. He started to walk away, but Elena stopped him, saying,

"Hey, thanks for yesterday. I needed that."

Damon grinned as he took a step closer to her and said,

"Anytime babe." From the corner of his eye he saw Stefan fidget, clearly uncomfortable with the scene in front of him, and he laughed as Elena slapped his chest. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Damon disappeared into the parlor with a wolfish grin on his face. Stefan looked back at him, shaking his head. Then he turned to Elena.

"Babe? - Seriously?"

"What?" Elena inquired with a frown on her face.

"Is that his new nickname for you?" He was angry, but he couldn't hide the sadness and jealousy in his voice.

"No, but we need to talk." Stefan nodded.

"Let's talk in my room. And please don't disappear this time."

Elena nodded as they ascended the stairs. Turning to look back for a moment, she caught a glimpse of Damon, who raised his glass as if to say 'Good luck'. She could almost hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Once upstairs, Stefan closed the door and Elena said,

"Okay, listen-"

"What's going on between you and Damon?" Stefan interrupted. Elena couldn't help but notice he was worn down - his eyes were darker, his whole demeanor seemed darker... weaker? than usual. Why, Elena had no idea.

"What makes you think there's anything going on between us? There's nothing." If the whole thing hadn't been so frustrating, Elena would've laughed. She and Damon? Nothing more or less than best friends. Stefan barked a laugh; a short, cold one. It sounded almost menacing. Elena frowned again. Stefan seemed so different - so cold, so detached. Like he was drifting away from her.

"So where do we stand now?" he asked after a while of very uncomfortable silence. Elena looked down.

"I don't know, Stefan, I... I guess I need time to thing about things, figure out what to do, how to feel. I..." A pause. Slowly, Elena met his gaze. "I need some time off, Stefan."

"It's about Damon, isn't it?" She could hear the jealousy he was trying so hard to hide. But even if it had been about Damon, he'd have no right to be angry. He was the one who'd screwed them up.

"_No_. This isn't about _Damon. _This is about _me,_ Stefan? Is that so hard to believe?"

"I know you slept with him last night, okay? You don't have to lie about it. Were you trying to get back at me? Because if you were, I get that I made a mistake. _I get that._ But you didn't have to sleep with my brother."

This time, Elena couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up in her, and as a burst of laughter broke free, Stefan clearly questioned her common sense.

"I didn't sleep with him!" she laughed again at the absurdity of it all. "I slept in his bed, and Damon slept on the sofa. As for you and Katherine, though..." Elena trailed off, looking at Stefan pointedly. He sighed, looking down.

"Do you still love her?"

"Elena..."

"_Do _you?"

"That's absurd, Elena."

Stefan still hadn't lifted his gaze. Elena huffed.

"That answers my question alright." She started for the door when Stefan called after her.

"No." Elena turned back to look at him. "I don't love her."

Elena looked at him; his face was cold, as if the boy in front of Elena were a stranger.

"You're lying," she stated and stormed out of the door, out of the house, away from Stefan. She didn't know what she'd expected, but it sure wasn't _that. _She wanted... God, she had no idea. She wanted it all to be a bad dream so when she woke up everything would be alright between them. She just wanted to curl up in Stefan's lap and have his arms around her. But this wasn't a dream. This was their reality now. And the reality was that Elena was on the verge of crying because she knew she'd never get things back to the way they used to be. Stefan obviously still felt something for Katherine, and Elena couldn't just go on, knowing that. But why shouldn't he feel something for Katherine? He came to Mystic Falls because Elena looked like her. He didn't know anything about Elena, yet he wanted to be with her, _get to know her. _'I _have _to know her,' he'd said. He'd kept Katherine's picture for over a century, and for all Elena knew, he still had it. Thinking about those things made tears well in Elena's eyes and she didn't even try to fight them. She just felt too weak.

Elena started walking home - she was in need of some thinking time, but when a car pulled over right next to her, she couldn't help but feel grateful. Damon rolled down the window, asking,

"Need a ride?"

Elena smiled through her tears and got in. She tried to avoid looking at Damon as she wiped off her tears.

"Want to talk about it?" Damon asked as they drove towards her house. Elena shook her head, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she laughed for a second. Then she started nodding.

"Stefan and I... we kind of broke up." Another tear escaped her eyelids.

"Oh," was all Damon could say. Elena nodded and continued,

"I mean, I asked him _one _question, a question that should be the easiest in the world, but he couldn't even answer it."

"What was the question?" Damon carefully asked after a brief pause as Elena needed to take a few deep breaths to keep herself from crying.

"I asked him if he still loved Katherine," she said. "If he still does."

Damon looked at Elena, eyes full of sympathy for the girl sitting next to him.

"If I asked you the question, what would your answer be?" Elena asked.

"My answer would be hell no," Damon said in less than a second. He was sure of it.

"Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It wasn't." he paused for a second. "Are you alright?" He immediately cursed himself for asking that when Elena's eyes teared up again. Of course she wasn't alright. He cursed himself for making her cry again. He hated that, because it meant she was in pain. Damon didn't want Elena to be in pain.

"I mean... I'm the one who technically broke up with him, and I had a damn good reason for it, too," she rambled, tears sliding down her cheeks as she sniffled. "But that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

That was when Damon pulled over at her house and turned to her. A sad smile on his face, he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

"You're going to be fine. Maybe not today, but soon."

"You don't know that," Elena said sadly.

"I do. And I promise you - you'll be just fine."

They smiled - Damon reassuringly, Elena hopefully. They got out of the car and Damon walked Elena to her door, where she turned to him, saying,

"Thanks for bringing me home, Damon." she hugged him tightly. They were both oblivious to the fact that Jenna was watching them from the window.

"No problem," he replied, winking and giving her a lopsided grin. "Don't be a stranger now."

"I won't," Elena replied, smiling as she disappeared into the house.


	11. It Was Damon

Chapter 11: It Was Damon

Damon stood on the porch for a moment, looking at the door, a small smile playing on his lips.

Inside, Elena was smiling, too, the tears wiped off her face. Jenna came, frowning, from the kitchen.

"Is something wrong?" Elena asked her.

"That depends." Jenna frowned again and Elena looked at her quizzically.

"You were at the beach yesterday, right?" her aunt asked, and she nodded. "I'm not going to ask you who you went there with." Elena thanked god. "_But, _I'm going to ask you one thing. Where were you last night? You didn't come home and you didn't return any of my calls. I was worried about you."  
>"I... I'm sorry, Jenna. I left my phone at home. I was at the boarding house."<p>

That had Jenna frowning again.  
>"I thought you and Stefan were fighting?" Elena cursed herself for forgetting that.<br>"...We are."

"So what were you-? No, Elena. Please don't tell me you were with Damon." Jenna looked at her sharply.

"I was." Jenna groaned at that, making a face. "But," Elena continued. "It wasn't what you think it was. It wasn't like that."

"Then enlighten me, Elena. Because in my opinion, there's only one way to see this. You and Stefan fight, the next thing I know, you're off at the beach with Damon, who - as we all know, can't keep his paws off of you. And then you spend the night with him? God, Elena. I thought you were the reasonable one in this family." Jenna groaned again. Elena exhaled a frustrated breath.

"Firstly, it's not my fault Stefan and I are fighting in the first place! Secondly, yes, I was with Damon. He was actually nice to me. He can be decent, you know. And thirdly, I spent the night at the boarding house, but did I say I _slept _with Damon? _No._ I thought you knew me well enough to know I wouldn't do something like that. And even if I had slept with him, it would've been _my _business, wouldn't it?" That said, Elena stormed upstairs, leaving Jenna staring back at her with wide eyes. In her room, Elena found her phone ringing. Bonnie.

"Hey," Elena said, smiling to herself.

"_Hey! I've been trying to reach you for ages, where the hell have you been?" _Bonnie said on the other end, voice noticeably worried.

"I was... away."

"..._Okay." _She seemed to hesitate. "_Can I come over?"_

"Sure."

"_See you in a few, then."_

"See you."

Elena hung up, and it was only then that she noticed all of the missed calls. There were... enough to last her a lifetime. Dropping her phone to the bed, Elena went to take a shower. A cold one, preferably.

Just as she was drying her hair half an hour later, the doorbell rang, announcing Bonnie's arrival. Elena heard Jenna opening the door for her, and then their soft murmurs as they greeted each other. Elena smiled as Bonnie entered her room, pulling her friend into a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" Elena said, grinning.

"Yeah, but I'm here now." Bonnie grinned back.

"How is everything?"

"Good." Bonnie smiled. "You know, I met a relative of mine; she's also a Salem witch. Her name is Lucy," she gushed, beaming at Elena happily. Elena laughed with her, saying,

"Wow. This is really great." Bonnie's grin widened.

"She taught me a spell, too. It's just to goof around, but it was still awesome that she taught me that."

"What spell?"

"Well, she wanted to teach me something other than breaking curses and moonstones. It's actually pretty dumb, to be frank. It's a spell to see a person's future... mate - that's what Lucy called it. 'Their other half'." Bonnie air-quoted the words, showing just how ridiculous she thought it was. "It's like, who the person is... meant to be with, or something along those lines." She laughed, but seeing Elena's wistful expression, she said, "And I guess it's not quite appropriate, given the circumstances..."

Elena shook her head as if to clear it and grinned at Bonnie.

"It's okay. I'll be your guinea pig." She tried to sound nonchalant and laughed, but inside she felt uneasy. She had no time to dig deeper into the thought of seeing the one she was 'meant to be with' as Bonnie was already ushering her to bring candles. She returned with them, and the girls went downstairs.

"Hey, Jenna?" Elena called. Her aunt emerged from the living room. "We're going to borrow the dining room for a little while, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

In less than thirty minutes, they were all set - Bonnie was sitting on the sofa in the living room, eyes closed in concentration as she kept chanting quietly. The lights were off, and the room was dark, apart from the candles that were lit up on the table. Elena pulled out a chair in the dining room and sat on it. She put one hand on the table, palm up as 'the one' was supposed to appear and take hold of it. In the other hand she was holding a candle. Closing her eyes, she started whispering,

"Come. Come to me... I invite you..."

She was about to call out to Bonnie to tell her how completely ridiculous it all was, when suddenly a figure began to form in front of her. It was like fog, nearly transparent. She just needed to see a little closer...

"Elena?" she nearly dropped the candle she was holding, hitting her leg hard against the table.

"Ow," she complained and looked up to find Damon standing next to her. The fog figure was long gone, and even in the dim room she could see Damon's lifted eyebrows. In the other room they suddenly heard Bonnie's sharp intake of breath.

"What's...?" Damon questioned, jabbing a finger towards the living room. He was clearly confused, frown deepening with every passing second.

"I'll explain later," Elena told him, getting up to check on her friend, Damon following close by. When they entered the living room, they were met by a visibly shaken Bonnie, her eyes wide. Spotting Damon just beside Elena, her eyes widened even further. She just kept staring at the two, not moving, and Damon leaned closer to Elena and whispered,

"What's up with Judgy?" it was a mock-whisper and Bonnie shot him a death glare.

"Everything's _fine_," she returned in a tight voice. "Elena, can I talk to you? _Alone._" She motioned towards the kitchen with her head.

"Sure." Elena looked at Damon. "Behave yourself, will you?"

Damon winked, flashing her a wolfish grin. "Sure I will." That didn't sound very convincing, but she decided to ignore it and walked to the kitchen after Bonnie, who closed the door and put the water running.

"What the hell is he _doing _here?" she then hissed. Her previous good mood had obviously crashed.

"I have no idea."

"I don't like it," Bonnie said bluntly, looking Elena straight in the eyes. "Didn't you _see _who appeared in front of you when we did the spell?" she asked, pausing for only a second before continuing. "It was Damon."

"_What?"_

"Exactly. And then you two came out of the dining room together..." she shuddered. "Think about it." Then she turned the water off and left the kitchen. Elena was frozen on the spot. Damon? No. It must have been a mistake. It _had _to be. Her stomach turned uncomfortably. She took a deep breath and entered the living room silently, deep in thought. Damon lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"I was a good boy." He smirked. Bonnie was glaring at him from the other side of the room. Ignoring her presence, Damon crossed the room and stood in front of Elena.

"I actually came here to... check on you. Are you okay?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Elena looked at him, contemplating his candidness. Finding no hint of sarcasm or whatsoever - only raw concern - she whispered,

"I'll be just fine." His face said he recognized her quoting him from earlier. He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder for a second. Elena desperately tried to ignore the feeling the touch sent through her body. Bonnie cleared her throat loudly, earning a 'bitch, I'm going to kill you' glare from Damon.

"I'm gonna take off, then, okay?" he said, and when Elena nodded, he shot Bonnie one last glare and disappeared. Bonnie stared at Elena. What had just happened.

"Uh. Okay. I'm not even going to tell you how plain weird that just was, so I'm... just going to forget that Damon was even here." Then she grinned. "New topic!" she sat down on the couch. "Why didn't you pick up yesterday? I called you like, a million times. What were you up to?"

"I was at the beach," Elena admitted. Bonnie grinned.

"Clearly you had fun if you stayed out that late, you're usually the early leaver. Because I called you home late at night; Jenna told me you weren't there."

"I...I slept over at the boarding house..." Elena looked down.

"So you and Stefan made up?" A smile spread on Bonnie's face again. Then it was Elena's turn to frown. She shot an uncertain look at her friend. "Uh, not exactly."

Bonnie was clearly confused.

"Then who...?" she trailed off as realization dawned on her. Elena felt uncomfortable. She knew Bonnie felt nothing but hatred towards Damon and wasn't quite supportive of their friendship.

"With..." Elena swallowed. "Damon."


	12. Look What He's Done To Us

Hi! So sorry for the delay! I was away again... And then the stupid thing didn't let me upload the new chapter, so I had to wait and mess with that for a while. But I'm here now, and so is the next chapter! :)

Chapter 12: Look What He's Done To Us

Bonnie's jaw practically hit the floor.

"Elena, tell me that was a _bad _joke."

Elena looked at her friend, not really looking her in the eyes. "It's not a joke."

Bonnie fidgeted on the couch, her entire demeanor suddenly changing. She seemed upset now.

"Come on, Bonnie," Elena tried to reason. "It's not that terrible. _Damon _isn't that terrible."

"Why do you keep _saying _that?" Bonnie snapped, startling Elena. "There's _nothing _good about him, and there never will be! Why do you keep trying to prove otherwise? Why do you even bother?"

"Because there _is _good in him. I just have to make others - him included - see it. He is worth it, believe me."

"I can't - won't - believe you, and you know that." Bonnie seemed cold and distant now. "He's manipulative and he doesn't care about _anybody _but himself. You're being naïve by believing otherwise, and you know it. But, for some reason, you _want _to be naïve and believe that he'll change. I just don't get _why."_

Elena barked a laugh, hardly believing her ears. Anger flaring up in her, she snapped,

"Are you _hearing _yourself right now?"

"Look. I know where he stands, and I know where _I _stand, and it's not the same side. I don't want to put you in a situation where you have to choose again - you've already chosen the other side once. I'm stepping out before it happens again."

"Bonnie," Elena started, but stopped. "You know what. Then I guess there's nothing for us to talk about."

Bonnie got up then, nearly yelling, "Look what he's done to us! He's driving you away from your real friends, can't you see that? He's driving you away from _me._"

"And you think _you're _the '_real_' friend?" Elena made sure Bonnie noted the sarcasm. "A real friend would never make me choose between her and the guy I-" she stopped herself. She'd been about to say _The guy I care about the most. _She cleared her throat. "Damon isn't the one driving us apart. You are doing that perfectly well on your own, Bonnie."

Face expressionless, Bonnie walked out the door.

Elena dragged herself upstairs to her room and slumped onto her bed, tears welling up her eyes. Vaguely she heard the door opening and said,

"If you're here to yell at me too, then just leave, please."

"What happened?" Jeremy's concerned voice asked.

"Nothing," Elena returned, voice muffled by the pillow that was in her face.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," her brother stated, going to sit next to her on the bed.

"You can tell me."

Elena sniffled, wiped the tears off her face and sat up, placing her hands in her lap.

"Tell me," Jeremy insisted again. Elena took a deep breath and blurted,

"Stefan and I broke up." Another deep breath. "And Bonnie and I had a fight. I don't think we're gonna be talking anytime soon. Everything's messed up." Tears slid down her face. Silently Jeremy pulled Elena into a hug, hoping to comfort her. She held on to him tightly. After a while, he asked,

"Why'd you and Bonnie fight, anyway?"

Elena said only one word - "Damon."

"What about him?"

"He's my friend, and you know how Bonnie feels about him, she told me he wasn't worth my time. She said I was being naïve by fighting for him. She was like this whole other person and," Elena took a deep breath. "I was being such a bitch to her. I told her it's her fault we're drifting apart." she paused for a moment. "Do you think I'm naïve by fighting for Damon, too?"

"I think... I think Damon deserves someone like you. And I'm sure you and Bonnie will work it out. I can even talk to her for you."

"She won't listen. She's too angry with me. I pretty much chose Damon over her."

"It's still worth a shot."

"Since when is my baby brother so smart?" Elena asked, laughing as she wiped the remaining tears off her face. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Jeremy laughed, getting up to leave.

"Jer?" he turned back to Elena. "Thanks."

"Anytime, sis." He grinned sheepishly and Elena smiled. The pain hadn't gone anywhere; it was still very much there, but Jeremy had made her feel just slightly better.

Elena sat alone in her bed, the words,_ 'It's a spell to see a person's future... mate... Their other half... who the person is meant to be with...'_ Ringing in her ears. _'It was Damon...' _

Elena's heart rate picked up. Once again, she hoped it'd been a mistake. Damon appearing during the spell must have interrupted it. She thought she liked the idea much more than the reality. Then she stopped thinking altogether and in less than five minutes, she felt herself dozing off. And she was, again, dreaming of Damon.

In the dream she herself was standing in front of a bar that was unfamiliar to the real Elena. She was staring back at a car driving off, muttering,

"Great."

That was when a guy appeared behind her.

"Need a ride?" he questioned, voice silky. Elena jumped slightly, then turned around, and gasped. The boy - no, the _man_ - in front of her held the most intense blue gaze she'd ever come across. And right as their gazes met, his eyes widened just the slightest, and he tensed.

"K...Katherine?"

Elena frowned. The man shook his head as if to clear it, and smiled. Elena just stared at him blankly.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, waving a hand in front of her face when she continued to stand there. "Shocked by my hotness, I see." Elena blinked.

"What?" The man smirked.

"_Are you okay?_" he asked again with deliberate slowness, emphasizing each word.

"I'm fine."

"Uh-uh. Anyways, I was heading home and saw your friend driving off. Do you need a ride?"

"I really don't get in cars with complete strangers in the middle of the night," she told him, lifting her eyebrows. The guy chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not a _complete _stranger now, am I?" he said, smirking at her. She tried to remain serious, but she couldn't help that her expression he,d a tinge of amusement. The man extended his arm.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." She took his hand, saying,

"I'm Elena." Instead of shaking her hand, Damon lifted it up to kiss it gently. Elena laughed out loud at that.

"Am I allowed to take you home now? Can't have a beautiful girl like you all alone now, can we?" he was smirking deliciously once again.

"Okay, then," Elena replied, rolling her eyes as she laughed.

"But," Damon started as they walked to his car. "If I promise to take you home, all safe and sound, will you hang out with me sometime?"

"...Like a date?"

"It's not a date if you don't want it to be," Damon said, grinning. She smiled back at him.

"How will I reach you?" Elena asked after a moment of silence.

"I live at the boarding house with my uncle Zach, and I'll soon know where you live." He shot her a mischievous smirk. "I think we'll manage. It's a date, then?"

Elena grinned sheepishly.

"It's a date."


	13. Leave The Cooking To Me

Hi! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I just wanted to let you know that they really mean the world to me, and I couldn't be more grateful. So, thank you.

Chapter 13: Leave The Cooking To Me

Elena woke up, not even remotely aware of what time it might have been. She looked around and found herself in her bed, fully dressed. She rubbed her temples, feeling frustrated. No matter where she was or what time it was, Damon seemed to be with her – one way or another. For the past two days, she'd seen these… _things,_ and dreams…. And every single one of them had included Damon. At first, Elena had tried to shrug it off, but it had all become too real. Whenever they shared a touch – accidentally or not – or he said some things, she saw those… _visions_ again. She really didn't know what to do, but if they didn't stop soon, she would talk to Damon. She promised herself that.

Elena groggily got up from the bed and briefly glanced at the clock – it was nearly six o'clock. Yawning, she dragged herself downstairs for a cup of coffee. She felt exhausted, but why, she had no idea. Having enjoyed her coffee for exactly as long as five seconds, Elena was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. Grumbling, prepared to lash out at whomever it was with such _impeccable_ timing, she went to open the door. It was Damon.

"Oh, you've learned to use the doorbell, how magnificent," she said glumly.

"Who peed in your Cheerios?" Damon returned, stepping in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just broke up with my boyfriend, and had the biggest fight of my life with Bonnie, – because of _you_, by the way – so _excuse_ me for not leaping with joy," she snapped.

Damon's expression changed in a flash.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too." The answer was nonchalant and stiff. Subconsciously they moved towards the living room, where Damon turned to Elena again.

"You can snap at me all you want, but know that I_ am_ sorry. I know it's my fault you two got into a fight." His gaze landed to the floor. "I guess I'll see you around, then." He turned around and walked to the door. He was nearly out the door when Elena couldn't take it anymore.

"Wait!" she caught up with him. "I know you're sorry. And _I'm_ sorry for being like that. It's just been an extremely bad day. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"Hey, look at me." Elena, who'd been avoiding Damon's gaze, then looked up at him as he said,

"You don't need to apologize; it's no biggie." With that, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Elena relaxed, putting his arms around him in return.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," came from the stairs barely half a minute later. Damon and Elena sprung apart to see Jenna looking upset – to say the least. She went to stand at the door frame, arms crossed as she glared at the two.

"What's going on?" she asked, deciding to ignore Damon. Elena frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked as Damon managed a smirk.

"Um," Jenna said, jabbing her finger between the two as if she were stating the obvious. Damon and Elena were still standing close, her shoulder brushing his chest just briefly, and, realizing what Jenna meant, she took a step backwards, saying,

"Nothing?" Jenna eyed Damon through narrowed eyes as he just kept smirking mischievously. He leaned towards Elena, whispering,

"Is it me, or she really doesn't like me very much?"

Elena looked at Damon pointedly. "You think?"

"Smartass," Damon muttered, bumping her shoulder as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Elena complained, slapping his arm, causing him to chuckle. Jenna stood for one more second, then shook her head in disbelief and disappeared upstairs. Damon frowned.

"Why is everybody so damn broody today?" he groaned.

"Maybe the reason is you? You just like to push people's buttons. You like making people miserable." Elena lifted her eyebrows, crossing her arms.

"Ouch. That hurt." Damon returned, frowning as he mock-grabbed his chest.

"Yep," Elena replied, patting his arm as she started heading towards the kitchen.

"And where are you going now, mean girl?" Damon asked.

"I'm hungry," she called back as she opened the kitchen door. When she stepped in, Damon was already there, grabbing necessary ingredients from the fridge.

"Sit back and relax, leave the cooking to _me_," he said, grinning to himself as he noticed Elena's surprised expression. She just stared, still standing at the door, as Damon fluently moved around in the kitchen, cooking for her.

"Jenna! Want some lasagna?" Elena called as she and Damon sat down to eat the lasagna he'd made. Jenna descended the stairs barely a minute later, frowning.

"_You_ made lasagna? Since when do you cook?" she asked incredulously as she entered the kitchen. Elena and Damon looked at each other and grinned. Jenna saw the two of them sitting at the dining table and her frown deepened.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here," she said.

"Come, sit Aunt Jenna. We're having dinner," Damon coaxed, flashing her an _extra_ fake smile. Looking at Damon as if she wanted to kill him, – which was obviously partly true – Jenna walked to the table and sat down next to them.

"Is Jeremy home?" Elena asked, breaking the minute of excruciating silence.

"No. Went to Bonnie's or something," Jenna replied curtly. Damon rolled his eyes at her attitude. She took a few bites of the lasagna before saying,

"This is actually _really_ good, Elena. I see your cooking career isn't as dead as I thought it was." Jenna smiled at her niece.

"Actually, Jenna," Damon and Elena shared a look, both of them nearly bursting out laughing. "Damon made it."

Jenna nearly choked on the piece of lasagna she was chewing on. Damon smirked.

"Why thanks for the compliment, I appreciate it," he made sure she noted the sarcasm. As he didn't eat with the girls, Damon got up, looking at Elena, and said,

"I'm gonna take off, then. I'll be just a phone call away if you need me, okay?" for a moment, Jenna thought she heard concern in Damon's voice, but it was gone before she could be sure. He rested his hand briefly on Elena's shoulder, and then headed for the door. Exiting the door, he called,

"I'll be seeing you."

Elena rolled her eyes as Jenna sighed.

"The lasagna is good, I'll give him that," she said, not knowing how to break the awkward silence otherwise.

"Are you kidding? It's better than good." Elena smiled, and Jenna returned it with a small smile of her own.

Finished her food, Elena headed upstairs, giving her aunt no chance to start the Damon talk again. Up in her room, Elena plucked her earphones in, turned the volume up on her iPod, and ignored the world.


	14. Just The Two Of Us

Chapter 14: Just The Two Of Us

The rest of the night had gone rather boringly. Elena had fallen asleep in less than an hour of just lying on the bed, cradling the famous teddy bear to her chest.

The next six days, and the morning after, weren't any less boring. Elena brushed her teeth, took a shower and headed downstairs for breakfast. She later sat on the couch with a steamy cup of coffee in her hands. Jenna came in a while later, eating a sandwich. Seeing Elena there, she stopped, eyebrows rising.

"I didn't know you were still home," she said. "Any plans for today?"

Elena looked up at her.

"Depression hit me. _Hard_. I'm just going to crawl under my bed and stay there for the rest of my life."

Jenna lifted her hands, eyebrows rising even farther as she said,

"_O-kay_, I'm out of here."

She hurriedly left the room, and Elena heard someone stomping down the stairs.

"Don't go to the living room," her aunt said.

"Why not?" Jeremy's voice came from the stairs.

"Elena has gone batshit _crazy_."

Jeremy laughed. "I'll bring out the straightjacket."

Jeremy and Jenna both walked away and when Elena was sure they would no longer bother her, she picked up a DVD and put it in the player. She sat on the couch, grabbing a blanket. Covered by it, she relaxed into the cushions and watched intently as he words, "A Walk To Remember" appeared on the screen. She was in the mood for a tear-jerker.

An hour and a half later Elena was curled up in a ball on the couch, bawling her eyes out, blowing her nose in every five seconds.

"_Jamie saved my life. She taught me everything – about life, hope, and the long journey ahead. I'll always miss her. But our love is like the wind; I can't see it, but I can feel it."_

Elena sniffled, eyes tearing up for the umpteenth time.

"_I'll always remember, it was late afternoon. It lasted forever, but ended so soon."_

Mimicking Landon's exact movement, Elena smiled sadly through her tears. The screen went blank, but the song kept playing. Unable to help herself, Elena burst out crying for the umpteenth time, grabbing a tissue from the already half-empty box. She took a few deep, ragged breaths in attempt to calm herself. She just stared at the screen, tears starting to form in her eyes once again. Elena wanted love like that. Selfless, unconditional, _perfect_. But love like that only existed in fairy tales. Forgetting the movie, her mind wandered to Stefan. His smile, his touch… the way his arms wrapped themselves securely around her…. With a choked sob, Elena found herself missing him. He was the firm rock in her life, the only stable thing. Her rest and peace. Without him, Elena felt as if she were lost at a crossroad – without a road map.

Elena tried to wipe the tears away from her eyes, tried to be strong, but didn't quite manage. The tears kept coming, and Elena rushed upstairs, closed the door and broke down completely. She allowed herself to drown in the thoughts of Stefan; they circled around in her mind, making her head spin. The Katherine mess no longer mattered to her; she'd decided to forgive him. Why? Because it hurt more to stay away than to live with the truth. She missed him. She wanted him. She needed him.

Elena got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. Her eyed were bloodshot and her face hurt from all the crying lately.

Fifteen minutes later Elena was at the boarding house, strolling along the corridors towards Stefan's room. Stopping behind his door, she took a deep breath, and another one as she opened the door.

"Stefan?"

Elena quietly walked in, expecting him to be there. And he was. Just not in the way she'd expected. Stefan was sitting on the floor, facing away from her.

"Stefan?" Elena asked again when he made no move to acknowledge she was there. His head snapped up abruptly and he shoved something under his bed, too fast for Elena to see.

"Hi…" Elena said hesitantly. When Stefan didn't respond, she walked over to him, asking,

"What's wrong wi-" she finally saw Stefan's face; his eyes were red, veins running like cobwebs just beneath his eyes. There were vervain gashes on his bare chest.

"What happened?" Elena asked, eyes widening in horror.

"Katherine happened," Stefan replied, getting up from the floor, sitting on the bed. A slight unnerving feeling nagged at the back of Elena's mind as she sat down next to him, taking a hold of his hand.

"Tell me."

"Katherine tortured me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I told her the truth, and she didn't like it. I told her I hated her, that I'd never loved her and never would."

"Oh."

Stefan's eyes traveled to their joint hands, and he looked up, saying,

"I've missed you."

Elena looked at him, and then at their hands.

"I've missed you too," she admitted. Stefan straightened up and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Elena let him. As their lips met, he positioned them so she was lying on her back, Stefan hovering above her. _This has to stop,_ Elena thought. Stefan moved to kiss her jaw, her neck. He inhaled her scent.

"Stefan…" Elena whispered when he kissed her neck firmly. When he ignored her, she began to feel unnerved. She tried to push him away gently.

"Stefan, we should stop." He still ignored her. She tried to push him away more forcefully. And then she felt a painful sting at her neck.

"Ow, Stefan," she said, struggling underneath him as the bite got more and more painful, "Stefan, stop. It's me. Stop!" Stefan showed no sign of doing so. Elena was starting to feel dizzy, and her eyelids were growing heavier by the second.

"Stop… Stefan... Hurts..."

The last thing Elena heard or acknowledged was someone shouting her name and Stefan's arms, weight and fangs losing contact with her skin. _The voice_, Elena thought. She knew it somewhere… _So… familiar_...

Then there was sheer blackness.

When Elena came to, she found herself in a king-sized bed that, she promptly realized, was Damon's. Previous happenings rushing back to her, she hastily got off the bed and hurried downstairs, her head throbbing with pain. Entering the parlor, she spotted Damon sitting on the couch, eyes full of pain as he took a sip from his glass of bourbon. It was a about then that Elena noticed his shirt was covered with blood. Hers? She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Damon's intense gaze flashed to her.

"Am _I_ okay, Elena? _You're_ the one who got ripped open by Brother Dearest." He nearly spat his name, furious with him for hurting Elena. "I could ask _you_ the same question. I _should_ ask you the same question." His gaze softened. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a mayor head-ache, but otherwise… I guess I'm okay."

"Come here," Damon abruptly said, and Elena frowned, confused, as she did so. Damon lifted his hand up as if to stroke her cheek, but then lowered his hand to her neck. He lifted Elena's hair up to observe it, and smiled.

"What?" Elena inquired, frowning.

"Your neck. It's healed," Damon stated, letting her hair fall back, his fingers lingering on her neck for a little while longer.

"How?" Elena touched her neck gingerly. Damon looked away for a second, and then turned his blue gaze back to Elena and said,

"I kind of fed you my blood…"

He'd expected an outburst of anger, so he was rather surprised when all he got was,

"Oh." Then she cleared her throat and added, "Thank you, I guess."

"You're welcome, I guess." Damon smirked at her. She returned it with a smile of her own.

"What happened to Stefan?" Elena asked after a minute of silence.

"He's been back on human blood. It was taking control of him." Elena looked around, and Damon understood her silent question.

"I locked him up."

"Can we go see him?" Elena asked, and Damon smiled, noticing the plural form she'd just used.

"Sure," he said. "Right now?"

Elena nodded, and they got up, heading downstairs.

"Stefan?" Damon called through the bars before letting Elena see him. They heard a low rustling from the cell that, they soon understood, was Stefan crawling. Elena took a deep breath as she took Damon's spot before the bars.

"Stefan?" she said cautiously, voice barely above a whisper. She received no answer. She tried again, but he, again and again, chose to ignore her. She tried not to be offended by it, but his ignorance still hurt. Then she saw movement, and Stefan appeared in front of her, face a stony mask, and suddenly Elena was glad the hard iron door was there to separate them.

"_Get out of here,_" he nothing but snarled, gripping the bars. Elena took a step back, scared by his demeanor.

"What happened to you?" Elena whispered, anguished.

"Get. _Out_!" Stefan snarled again, before his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, limp.

"Wha- What happened?" Elena asked as she gripped the bars, teary-eyed.

"Vervain. I gave him blood mixed with it earlier; I guess it finally kicked in."

"Oh." Elena whimpered quietly. "Okay."

Damon silently put his hand on Elena's waist, guiding her away from the door.

"Let's go back upstairs?" he asked. Elena shook her head, staring at the door.

"Do you remember the time we sat here? The last time… this happened." Damon said, breaking the silence.

"How could I forget?" Elena managed a smile. "It was the first time you admitted you cared. You cared enough to stay and be there for me. Even if it was just for a little while."

"And I'm here for you now."

Elena moved to sit on the ground just like once before.

"We can do that again," she said, patting the spot next to her. Damon went and sat, closer to her than the last time.

They sat in silence for a while, Elena's heart beating so rapidly she was sure it echoed through the house.

"You know, despite the circumstances, it's nice sitting here, just the two of us," she finally admitted.

"Just the two of us…" Damon mumbled under his breath, too quiet for Elena to hear.


	15. Feeling Sucks

Chapter 15: Feeling Sucks

Three days later Elena headed to the boarding house again. That day, as she and Damon had planned, they were going to let Stefan out to test his self-control.

"Hey," Damon greeted her with a lopsided grin.

"Hi." She smiled. "How is he doing?"

"Safely back on Bambi blood." Damon smirked and Elena frowned. "He's fine," Damon amended. "Let's free the saint?"

Elena shot him a pointed look. "He's not a saint," she said, frowning.

"_You_ would know." Damon smirked, making Elena realize what he meant by that.

"Ew, Damon!" she smacked his arm. "You're such a pervert."

Damon waggled his eyebrows. Elena groaned, but inwardly, she couldn't help but laugh as they went downstairs, where Stefan was waiting to be released.

"Hey, baby bro," Damon greeted him once they were at the cell door. Getting up, Stefan looked past Damon, at Elena. He lowered his head in clear shame. Damon stepped back, placed a hand on Elena's waist and pushed her forward, whispering,

"I think you should be the one to do it."

"Okay," Elena replied, grabbing the door. The gesture Damon made just seconds ago made Elena's insides suddenly feel warm. Damon being nice was, well, _nice_. She smiled inwardly. Then she looked back at him, one hand still on the door.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." Damon flashed her a crooked grin. "Besides, if he goes all psycho on you again, I'll save you. _Again._"

Elena grinned as she turned around, and cautiously pulled the door open. She'd promised herself she wouldn't be scared, but she couldn't help but be afraid just the slightest. The door was now open, and she was finally faced with Stefan. The boy – the vampire – she loved… and who'd tried to kill her just days ago. The memory made shivers run up and down her spine. Stefan's head was still lowered, but when she took a step closer, his head snapped up abruptly. Damon took a protective step closer to Elena, but she looked at him confidently and smiled, waving him off. He pulled back, but remained stiff, on guard, surprising Elena with his protectiveness.

"I'm sorry," Stefan whispered, so low Elena barely heard it.

"It's okay," Elena replied, voice matching his. He rushed to her, hugging her tightly as he said,

"I'm sorry, oh God, I'm _so_ sorry." he was nearly crying from the shame and sadness that overwhelmed him.

"Shh, it's okay," Elena whispered, but looked over at Damon, mouthing, '_It's not okay_'. Damon smiled a smile that never reached his eyes and said,

"Welcome back, baby bro." And then he was gone. Stefan ignored him and looked at Elena, smiling softly.

"Let's go upstairs?"

"Yeah."

In Stefan's room, they sat on his bed, looking at each other, silence surrounding them.

"So what happened? You said Katherine… Is that why…?" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Stefan sighed; he was still touchy on that subject. After a while of seeming like he was a million miles away, he started talking,

"After you left, I went to Katherine, like I told you. She kind of got pissed when I told her the truth. After torturing me with vervain, she decided it wasn't enough. She forced me to drink human blood. I was too weak to fight her off, and she used it to make me the monster human blood turns me into. She liked it, she liked who I became – the psycho she is."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"But _why_ would she do that?"

"I honestly don't know."

They both fell silent for what seemed like a lifetime, neither of them saying a word. Suddenly Stefan asked,

"Are we okay now?"

Elena, thinking he'd meant their _friendship_ - or what was left of it – she nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay." Stefan smiled.

"Good," he said under his breath.

Damon watched them from the door as Stefan leaned in to kiss Elena, both oblivious to his presence. Not wanting to witness what was about to go down next, he sped downstairs, desperately needing a drink.

Elena, just as Stefan's lips were about to meet hers, pulled away, asking,

"Are you sure you're okay now?"

Stefan nodded, then smiled and leaned in again. Elena put her hands on his cheeks, stopping him. She gently pushed him away.

"Not now."

Disappointment washed over Stefan's face, and he mumbled,

"Damon."

Elena huffed, frustrated that he kept bringing him up. She pulled away even farther.

"Don't start."

"I just-"

"I don't want to hear it, Stefan, okay?"

Elena started towards the door, but Stefan caught her hand.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't be like that anymore. Will you stay just a little while longer?"

Elena, starting to see the old Stefan she used to love so much, smiled.

"Sure."

It was a few hours later when Elena finally emerged from Stefan's room. They hadn't kissed – or touched at all, for that matter – but just talked. They agreed on starting over – from the very beginning. Stefan never brought Damon up again, and Elena was grateful for it. They hugged and with that, Elena left the room. She was just about to make her way out the door when she heard a glass shattering and a frustrated "Crap." Coming from the parlor. Cautiously, Elena walked to the room – only to find Damon cursing, pouring himself a glass of bourbon, the previously shattered glass still on the floor. Seeing Damon like that… well, a sight like that truly was a rarity.

"Are you drunk?" Elena questioned. _Duh_, her mind retorted.

"Just a little bit, probably," Damon answered, getting up, wobbling towards Elena.

"Why?" she asked, worried. The last time he got drunk like that was… oh Lord. It was the night Katherine rejected him. He was hurt. However, Elena had no idea what could hurt him like that now.

"You know what, Elena? Feeling _sucks_. Everything was better without remorse."

There he went again, trying to drink the pain, the emotions away.

"It doesn't make any difference if I feel or not, so I might as well stop, right? I mean, you've got your Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes back, and I'm the big bad useless brother again, all's right in the world!" Damon slurred, voice heavily laced with sarcasm – and bourbon. Elena sighed.

"It's not like you care anyway, right?" he asked and lifted his eyebrows. Before she had the chance to answer, though, Damon had already disappeared. Elena guessed no matter how drunk he was, the damn vampire speed didn't falter.


	16. I'm The One

Chapter 16: I'm The One

Elena had been sitting on the couch for god knows how long, processing Damon's words. She had no idea why Damon had lashed out at her like that, and it made her feel bad. Bad enough to make her get up and go to his room. However, she wasn't quite ready for what she saw. Damon was lying on his bed, shirt unbuttoned, tangled in the sheets. And he was asleep – needless to say, reeking of alcohol. Instead of finding it repulsive, though, Elena found it worrisome that whenever Damon was feeling sad, the only thing he could confide in was alcohol. But he could confide in her, couldn't he? Apparently not.

As she walked over to his bed, Elena whispered, "I'm sorry."

She pulled the covers up to Damon's chin, stroked his hair for a brief moment and decided to leave him to sleep it off.

"Good night Damon," she whispered just as she exited the room.

When Elena returned to the boarding house to see Damon the next day, she was left with disappointment. He wasn't there. Sighing, she left Damon's room and went towards Stefan's. Halfway there, Elena's phone started ringing. Picking it up, Elena smiled as she noticed it was Caroline.

"Hey Caroline."

"_Hi, Elena! Ugh, we haven't seen each other for ages! You, me at the Grill tonight? I'm not taking no for an answer."_

Elena rolled her eyes. "Sure."

Caroline paused hesitantly for a second. _"Would you mind if Tyler came with us?"_

"Not at all." She smiled.

"_And how are things with you and Stefan?" _

"Better now. We agreed on starting over."

"_That's good. You could come together, then?"_

"Maybe, yeah."

"_7 o'clock, then?"_

"Sounds perfect."

"_I know it does. See you."_

Elena giggled softly. "See you then."

Shoving the phone back to her pocket, Elena continued making her way to Stefan's room.

"Hey, Stefan," she greeted, opening the door. No sound came as an answer. Instead she felt a sudden soft breeze, and giggled. "You're right behind me, aren't you?"

"Yup."

She turned around, and hugged him as he said,

"Hey."

"So, Caroline just called me."

"What did she say?"

"She asked – _ordered_ was more like it – me to go to the Grill tonight. She told me to ask you to come too – she's bringing Tyler." She looked at him expectantly. "Will you come?"

"Yeah, sure. When?"

"In an hour or so."

"Okay then. Are you staying or do you want to go home before we go?"

"I think I'll stay. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

At 7 p.m. sharp, Stefan and Elena entered the Grill. Spotting Tyler and Caroline at the pool table, chatting, Elena smiled as they walked over to them. They ordered their drinks, got ready to start playing, and Caroline started talking.

"Elena, _ohmygosh_, so much has happened this week! My Mom and I, we made up! And Tyler survived his first transformation, and he did_ so_ well!" she gazed at Tyler lovingly. After a minute she looked back at Elena. "What have you been up to?"

Elena smiled. "Nothing much."

"More specifically, please."

"Do you want to know like, every single thing I did?"

"That's right."

"Oh god. Well, after I got over my misery, I went to the boarding house to yell at Stefan. Then I went to the Grill and after that to the beach. After that, again – the boarding house. And that's it. Interesting, isn't it?" Elena said mockingly.

"The beach, huh?" Caroline chimed in a voice that said she was _very_ ready for the gossip. She looked over at Stefan. "Do tell. Did you have _fun_?" she waggled her eyebrows, and everyone knew _her_ definition of 'fun'. Stefan chuckled, but his eyes remained serious.

"I don't know, I wasn't there," he said. That got Caroline frowning.

"Am I missing something? Who did you go with, then?"

Stefan looked away, paying attention to the pool game Tyler was trying to win. Elena noticed his discomfort as she quietly answered,

"With Damon."

Tyler's head snapped up, and Caroline's jaw dropped. "_Damon_?" they asked, brows rising in unison.

"Elena, why were you at the beach with Damon?" Caroline asked, cocking her head to the side cautiously.

"I… I needed some time off – away from everything."

"And Damon was the only one to grant you that?" Tyler asked skeptically.

"He was."

Caroline, finally noticing Stefan's clear lack of comfort, said,

"Okay then. At least you had fun."

Elena smiled, nodding. Remembering the day at the beach, she found herself thinking of Damon. Was he alright? Was he safe? She sure hoped he was. She wouldn-

"…Bonnie."_ Her_ name snapped Elena out of her thoughts.

"Bonnie what?" she asked.

"I just said maybe we should invite her and Jeremy too, you know, friends night."

Elena frowned.

"What?" Caroline inquired.

"It's just… I'm not on Bonnie's most loved Top… 1000 right now."

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight… We said some bad things."

"Oh. That… sucks. Why'd you two fight?"

Elena looked at Stefan; glad he was completely engrossed in his game with Tyler and seemed to pay zero attention to the girls.

"Because of Damon, sort of."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Did you make out with him and she caught you guys?"

Elena rolled her eyes – Caroline and her imagination working overdrive, as usual.

"No. I was just kind of on his side, defending him, and Bonnie was offended by it."

"Is he worth it?" Caroline suddenly asked, lost all the girly-gossip tone.

"Worth what?"

"Fighting with your best friend."

"You're asking me if fighting with my best friend over my best friend is worth it."

"Did you just refer to Damon as your best friend, Elena?"

"That's not the point," Elena replied hurriedly. "Am I really the only one who thinks Damon really _is_ worth fighting for? That he _deserves_ someone fighting for him? Because he believes that everything he's done – every move that he's made – he's done for love. It's twisted, but, kind of sad. All he ever gets in return is hatred."

Elena looked at her friend, begging her to understand. And she seemingly did – Caroline looked almost sympathetic.

"If you put it that way…" then she frowned. "But that doesn't excuse killing and using all the people he's hurt."

Elena sighed. "I know. But he's changed, and I'm going to make you see it. He just needs someone to help him through the pain he's held locked up inside of him for over a century and a half. And I know I'm the one. I'm going to be there for him whenever he needs me."

Caroline smiled. "You really are too good to be true. I know no one who'd be there for a guy who's tried to kill your brother, turned your mother, turned Vicki, and killed his own relatives – Zach, was it?"

"Yeah… but I can't seem to give up on him. And I won't do it now."

Elena smiled, and Caroline returned the smile. From the corner of her eye, Elena saw Stefan looking at her intently, and she felt a pang of guilt rush over her – he'd probably hung on to her every word.

After a while of laughing, playing pool and goofing around, – not to mention a lot of PDA from Tyler and Caroline – the four headed home.


	17. Dear Elena,

A/N: To kat, don't worry, she might come to her senses just soon enough ;) And, to the nameless reviewer, I'd like to say that you're right, and of course I'll write more! And thanks for reviewing! And RoseAngel16, this review was perfect just as it was, and I really appreciate it that you took your time to review even at 3 a.m.! :) and thanks to DamonSalvatoreBaby, who stayed up all night just to read my story!

And I know some of you missed the visions, so I'm generous enough to grant you TWO of those. :)

Chapter 17: Dear Elena,

"Stefan?" Elena asked, sitting up on the bed. "Do you know what time it is?" she said to the phone dryly. "Normal people happen to be _sleeping_ at…" she glanced at the clock. "At 3 a.m."

"_Have you seen Damon?"_ Stefan asked on the other end, ignoring her remark.

"No, why?"

"_He hasn't come home, and I'm kind of worried."_

"The last time I saw him was about a week ago or something."

"_Exactly. It's not like him at all. But I guess he's just munching on some college girls at the campus, no need to worry, right?"_

"Right, and if you don't mind, I'll go back to sleep now."

"_Sorry I woke you. Bye then."_

"Bye."

Stefan sighed, placing his phone on the table. Worry for his elder brother slightly growing, he walked into Damon's room. There was nothing out of the ordinary – other than a crumpled piece of paper that lay on top of the pile of books. Stefan went to pick it up and smoothed it over.

_Dear Elena,_ it said. Stefan frowned, reading on.

_I know I'm probably making a stupid decision, because if you're reading this, it means I've left without telling you. I'm sorry – and very drunk – but know that I'm okay, and I'll miss you. I don't know when I'm coming back, or if I even ever will, but please don't worry. And don't be mad at me for leaving without goodbye. It's just that it would've hurt too much. It still does. I'll explain, if I return, but for now I have some things I need to do._

_Forever yours (even if I'm completely wasted),_

_Damon._

Stefan sighed. Damon was leaving and the only goodbye he bothered to leave was a letter saying 'I'll miss you'? Shoving the letter to his pocket, he walked out of the room.

Elena, at the same time, sat in her bed, finding herself unable to sleep. Damon had never stayed away for that long. He would've at least called. With a gasp, all the things that could possibly have happened to Damon rushed to Elena's mind. A werewolf could ha- No. she wouldn't allow herself to even consider the possibility. Damon was alive and well. He was just out hunting – avoiding civilization. He'd come back soon. He always did. Elena tried to shake the image of Damon lying, lifeless, on the floor, but it refused to leave, and she felt terrified. She picked up her phone, dialing Damon's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Damon, where are you? You haven't come home, we're worried. _I'm_ worried. Please call me."

Trying to shake the unnerving feeling at the back of her mind, Elena lay back down in attempt to sleep. After about an hour, she managed to do so - only to have a nightmare.

She saw herself and Damon in a hospital room. Elena was bleeding, and Damon was cradling her, holding her close to him. She was clutching to him just as tight. A moment later a woman, seemingly in her mid-twenties, appeared at the doorframe. She was a witch – that was sure.

"Stay away from Elena," Damon snarled, turning to stand in front of Elena protectively.

"Oh, I will." The woman grinned wickedly. "And so will you."

With those words, Elena dropped, her knees growing weak as she clutched her head in agony, and Damon found himself on the other side of the room, unable to move.

Damon tried to move towards her, but the woman hissed,

"Don't. Move."

"I swear if you hurt her again, I'll rip your heart out." Damon's voice was venomous, but he was visibly shaken. Hurting Elena hurt him more than anything. Especially if there was nothing he could do to help. At that moment, Elena cried out again, clutching her head tighter, and Damon stopped breathing, grimacing at the sight. Unable to take it anymore, he lunged at the woman.

"You're dead, Bennett."

Before he could reach her, she grinned evilly. Damon let out a choked gasp and fell to the floor, eyes rolling back in their sockets as he kept trembling uncontrollably.

Then he stopped moving, and his eyes stared blankly at nothing at all.

With a shaky sob, Elena woke up, finding herself in her bed. Releasing her breath, she clutched the blanket and brought it up to her chin, tears pouring freely. The nightmare had shaken her to the core. She was shaking, and she knew it wasn't from the cold. What if something had happened to Damon? He was usually everywhere – he was in her mind, he was with her wherever she went, taunting her whenever possible. Now he was everywhere _but_ there with her. Elena missed him. He was always the one who could brighten her mood – whether she wanted it or not. It just felt weird suddenly not having him around anymore. Had she done anything wrong? Was she the reason he hadn't been around anymore? Clearly unable to sleep, Elena got up and got dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, she was climbing the stairs to Damon's room. The door eerily creaked open, and Elena suppressed a shudder. She wasn't even surprised anymore when she found the room continually empty. She walked over to the bed – it clearly hadn't been used in days – and her heart dropped. The nightmare made its way back to Elena's mind, and she sat on the bed, burying her head in her hands. She felt weak to admit it, but she missed Damon. She'd missed him from the first day she had to go through without him. Climbing deeper under the covers, she slowly began to relax.

She was too scared, too shaken to sleep, so she just sat there, grasping the covers of Damon's bed. Somehow being there made her feel safer, like she was closer to him. Sleep, despite Elena's fears, though, claimed her soon enough and this time, the dreamland was generous enough to grant her a nicer dream.

She was sitting by a river, a picnic basket lying next to her. Damon was sitting opposite from her, a guitar in his hands. He cleared his throat and, grinning, he started playing.

"_You live with a halo 'round your head, this time you're leaving. This place where the walls are painted red, freedom is what you need.  
>But if the world should ever fall apart around you, and if you're lost and barely breathing, I will find you, and carry you back home. I won't forsake the only love I've ever known, when you're out there on your own...<br>Dark clouds may surround you in the sky, rain falls when you're sleeping. When you're past the point of no return, I will take away the hurt._

_And if the world should ever fall apart around you, and if you're lost and barely breathing, I will find you, and carry you back home. I won't forsake the only love I've ever known, when you're out there…  
>And I will wait however long it takes, 'til you realize what you have been searching for…<br>Was right here all along."  
><em>Damon finished the song, his smile never faltering. "I love you, girl," he whispered, lowering the guitar.

"I love you, too." Elena smiled, leaning over to kiss him. He grinned, putting the guitar farther away to pull her onto his lap.

"Singing always works," Damon said, chuckling when Elena pulled back to breathe.

"Yeah," she replied, capturing his lips with hers again, both of them holding onto each other tightly.


	18. The Change Of Everything

Chapter 18: The Change Of Everything

Elena woke up, finding Stefan sitting next to her on the bed. She gripped the covers, sitting up.

"You miss him, don't you?" Stefan suddenly asked. Elena frowned, not following.

"Damon," he clarified. Only then she remembered the bed she was in was Damon's. For the past two weeks she'd slept there, waiting for Damon to come back home. He still hadn't. And by then, Elena was downright terrified. Three weeks. Damon hadn't come home for _three weeks_. He'd never been away for that long. And it scared her. It scared her so much she never slept anywhere but in his bed, just waiting.

Stefan cleared his throat, waiting for Elena to notice him. She looked at him sadly.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

Stefan looked away, trying to hide the sadness he was feeling.

"He's okay, though, isn't he?" Elena asked. Stefan nodded, unable to tell her what he really thought. The truth, however, was that he wasn't at all sure his brother was okay. The letter hadn't been very promising. Damon had said '_if_ I return'. The fact that he hadn't explained where and for how long he was going, proved he wasn't planning on returning – or surviving whatever it was he was doing. Stefan didn't want to give Elena false hope, but he couldn't bear seeing her hurt. If he gave the letter to Elena, she'd only be more crushed than she already was.

Stefan wanted his brother to come back. For Elena, if not for himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Elena had grown attached to Damon; it was clear how deeply they cared for each other. Just as he'd thought Damon was too far gone, she had come to his life and pulled him back. Elena had made his brother feel again.

"Do you need a minute?" he asked, getting up as he saw Elena tearing up. She shook her head.

"You don't have to leave." Her voice broke ever so slightly.

"It's going to be okay. He'll come home," Stefan said, hoping he sounded convincing. Clearly he didn't, because Elena frowned at him.

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I don't. But I hope so."

Stefan sat down again, and Elena was grateful he didn't leave. She didn't want to be alone. She was scared of being alone. Her thoughts were too much to take. Her eyelids were drooping, but she didn't allow herself to fall asleep. Every time she fell asleep, she saw Damon. She couldn't bear the pain of waking up to the emptiness.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Elena stood from the bed, and dragged herself towards the bathroom. She needed refreshment.

After 15 minutes of just standing in the shower, letting the water pour, Elena wrapped a towel around her body and went back to the room. Stefan was no longer there, and Elena was grateful that she was allowed to change her clothes in private. Picking up her clothes, something hard fell to the floor with a _clink_. Elena picked it up, and realized a second later what it was.

"Oh my god," she whispered, hot tears stinging her eyes. It was Damon's ring. But... Damon needed that ring. No ring meant no protection from sunlight. No protection from sunlight meant… poof. Ashes to ashes. That wasn't a very comforting thought, and Elena burst into tears as she slid to the floor, clutching the ring tightly. So it was over for Damon? He was dead? He couldn't be. No. Elena didn't have it in her to react when Stefan rushed in and pulled her into his arms. She didn't find the comfort she used to feel in his arms. He noticed the ring in Elena's hands and took a sharp breath.

He was shaking slightly a minute later, and that didn't offer much comfort either. Tears just kept flowing and flowing mercilessly, and Elena's eyes were beginning to hurt.

After a while, she pulled away, sitting on the bed. _His_ bed. She avoided looking at Stefan, wiping the tears away with her sleeve, only to have new ones sliding down her cheeks a second later. Neither of them spoke a single word. Stefan stared at Elena, and Elena stared at the ring. She finally got up from the bed a minute later.

"I'm going home," she stated, voice barely audible. Stefan could only nod sadly. There was nothing he could do for her, and he wasn't feeling any better than she was. He couldn't quite perceive the fact that his brother was dead. But that's what the ring meant for them, vampires. There was nothing else to keep him alive_. Oh, brother_, Stefan thought.

At home, Elena took Damon's ring and put it on her left hand's middle finger – right where Damon used to wear it. She stared at it, sadness resurfacing. Before that night – the last night she saw him – everything had been so perfect. They'd built their friendship to a fare-thee-well, and they'd been happy like that. What about now?


	19. When A Heart Breaks

A/N: Mysticplace01, thank you SO much for your comment, it really, really made my day, and I really appreciate all you said :).

Chapter 19: This Is The Sound That's Made When A Heart Breaks

"You're awfully quiet," Jenna stated, looking at her niece worriedly.

"Bad day," Elena answered, continuing drinking her coffee indifferently.

"You've been awfully quiet for the whole _week_."

"Okay then. Bad _week_."

Jenna sighed, sitting down next to Elena. She just stared at her coffee cup.

"What's going on? Are you fighting with Stefan again?"

"No."

"Then what is it? You're wearing his ring, you haven't talked to him for days – hell, you haven't talked to _anyone_ – and whenever I see you, you look like someone's just died."

Without realizing it, Jenna had found the most painful words, and Elena sighed, closing her eyes.

"The ring…" she started. "It's not Stefan's. It's Damon's." She took a ragged breath. "He's been missing for about a month. And I just found his ring, which most likely means…" Elena stopped talking, feeling her composure slipping away, tears starting to form in her eyes, blurring her eyesight. She tried to continue anyway. "It means he's dead."

"Oh god," Jenna whispered. She pulled Elena into a hug, hoping to comfort her. Elena put her arms around her aunt in return, trying so hard to regain her composure, but it kept slipping away over and over again. Then she just stopped trying, no longer caring about being strong. Who was she kidding? A part of her – a big part – had been ripped to shreds, leaving a hole in her. And there was no way to sew it back together. It hurt. The hole in her hurt _so_ bad.

When Elena finally pulled away, she refused to meet Jenna's gaze and said,

"I'm going out."

Grabbing her car keys, she left without waiting for her aunt's reply.

Elena drove silently down the empty dirt-road, waiting for the familiar beach to come in sight. And in a minute, it did. She stopped the car and stared at the beach, all the memories of the day with Damon crashing in on her.

Elena hadn't been paying attention to the radio, but suddenly a song came on that she couldn't help but notice the lyrics to.

_It's a tear in the dark, all alone in the car, in pieces. Pieces. _

_It's the sound of mistake as I'm lying awake, sleepless. Sleepless. _

Tears began to make their way out of Elena's eyes once again.

_This is the sound that's made…_

_When a heart breaks._

Elena could no longer listen due to the sadness that had filled her so completely. She rushed out of the car, not bothering to close the door as she ran towards the water, tears blurring her eyesight. She didn't remember exactly how, but only moments later Elena found herself crumpled on the sand in a fetal position. The sun was burning her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She just lay in the sun. She then closed her eyes in order to keep the tears from falling. That didn't help much – the tears might have not fallen, but it hurt just the same.

Elena had no idea how long she'd been lying there, – it might have been only minutes, it might have been hours – but eventually she sat up, feeling worse than ever. She realized she had to go back home – she couldn't shut everyone out. Especially not Stefan. He as hurting, too. And Elena knew she couldn't deal with this on her own. The pain was too much to bear.

Driving home, Elena tried to pull herself together. She told herself over and over again that she couldn't cry over Damon's death forever, but at the same time, she couldn't find the strength in her to move on, either. Tears began to well in Elena's eyes, but she blinked them away, refusing to cry again. There was so much she'd still wanted to say to him…

Finally, after _way_ too long of being alone, Elena pulled over at the boarding house and exited the car. Eyes burning and probably bloodshot, she entered the mansion. Forgetting the deplorable reality for a second, Elena half-expected Damon to appear, flash her that immaculate smirk of his, and make an incredibly inappropriate comment so they could start their usual banter. As she entered the parlor, she realized she was never going to get those little moments back. And that realization hit Elena so hard she stumbled forward, her knees growing weak. She lowered herself to the couch in order not to crumple to pieces on the floor.

Stefan emerged from upstairs about a minute later, eyes reddish, and Elena figured she wasn't the only one who'd been crying. He sat next to her.

"Hey," he whispered hoarsely.

"Hi," she whispered back, voice slightly cracking.

"How are you doing?"

"It hurts," she whispered. "But I'm dealing." She looked up at Stefan to find him staring at Damon's ring that was still on Elena's finger. Then he nodded.

"You?" she asked.

"It hasn't been easy," he admitted.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye," Elena whispered, more to herself than him.

"I know," he whispered, just as quiet.

"What are we going to do now?" Elena inquired after a minute of unbroken silence, looking up at Stefan.

"I honestly don't know," he answered, just as lost and confused as she was. For more than 160 years he'd been together with his brother. And now all of a sudden he was gone. Stefan found it hard to comprehend. He wanted to take back all the terrible things he'd said to his brother, and he hated himself for realizing that only now that he was permanently done with the world.

Elena lifted her gaze, teary-eyed, and looked at Stefan. The broken look on his face was all it took to make her throw her arms around him, sobs choking her. He clung to her just as tight, desperately seeking comfort. Neither of them had any idea how to move on, but somehow they would have to. Together.


	20. Mine

A/N: To kat, it's not horrible that you're glad she's suffering. She'll be suffering even more, I might say. And, as for realizing she loves him... Well, she'll realize _something, _but you have to read this chapter to find out ;).

To RoseAngel116, thank you! And don't worry, they won't. ;) And to Mysticplace01, all I can say is _thank you so so much for everything!_

Chapter 20: Mine

"Damon, put me down!" Elena squealed as Damon carelessly jogged towards the water, carrying her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a feather. She was kicking him with her arms and legs, trying to remain serious, but involuntarily a giggle erupted.

"Oh, no. Damon, no, do _not_ throw me in the water. Don't you dare," she tried to threaten, but couldn't contain her laughter. Damon chuckled.

"Looking good, Gilbert," he grinned approvingly, looking at Elena's bum.

"Pervert," Elena muttered and with that, she was sent underwater, followed by roaring laughter.

Elena awoke with a gasp, clutching her chest as she struggled to breathe. A dream. It had only been a dream. Damon was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Elena was lying in Damon's bed again, finding it excruciatingly impossible to let go. She didn't remember going to Damon's room the previous night, so she figured Stefan must have brought her there. She got up and tiredly went to brush her teeth.

After washing up, she walked over to Stefan's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in," Stefan said immediately.

"Hi," Elena whispered.

"Hey," he answered, shutting the diary he'd been writing in.

"Did you carry me to Damon's bed last night?" she asked bluntly. Stefan looked unsure for a second before saying,

"Yes. I figured you'd still want to sleep there… feel closer to him, maybe. I know how hard it is to let go." He didn't even try to disguise the sadness in his voice. Elena looked at him apologetically. She hadn't wanted to hurt him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "We're gonna get through this, right? We'll be just fine." Her voice shook, breaking as she remembered those had once been Damon's words to her.

"_You'll be just fine,"_ he'd said. _No, Damon, I won't,_ Elena thought. Stefan must have thought the same, because he went to stand in front of her, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I just don't know what to do," he blurted, voice cracking just slightly, and Elena wrapped her arms around him, needing comfort as much as he did.

"I miss my brother," he whispered, a tear escaping his eyelids.

"It's gonna be okay," Elena whispered, trying to convince the both of them.

"No, it's not, Elena. I loved him. I always have, but I never got the chance to tell him that. I want to take back all the things I've said to him over the years, but I can't. He's _gone_."

Elena choked up and didn't say anything but just held on to Stefan tightly, hoping life would eventually give them a break.

After what felt like years, they pulled away, sniffling. Elena looked at Stefan and said,

"I want to go the cemetery. Do you want to come?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not."

Elena grabbed her diary, Stefan took the car keys and they set off.

In less than ten minutes they stepped past the Mystic Falls Cemetery gates. First they went to see Elena's mom and dad. Elena talked to them for a few minutes, and then they went on to the Salvatore family tombstones.

Stopping at his mother's old grave, Stefan's eyes saddened. Elena stepped next to him and gently took a hold of his hand. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"I wish we could at least have a proper grave for Damon," he finally whispered.

"Yeah. I'd want that for him," Elena whispered.

"Me too."

Stefan was looking at her mother's tombstone sadly, and figuring he'd want a moment alone, Elena said,

"I'll go back to my parents for a while, okay?"

He nodded, letting go of her hand, and she walked away. She sat down beside her parents' graves, flipped her diary open and began a new entry.

_Dear Diary__,_ she wrote.

_Why do people always leave? I've been wondering this for a while, but I've never really figured out the answer. Or when no one's leaving, something else horrible is happening. Why is that so? As for now, yet another person has left my life, and I feel so empty. The reason I haven't written an entry in so long is just that – I've been feeling too broken to do so. Now I'm trying to pick up the pieces. I'm supposed to move on, and I'm trying. Oh, I really am. But it is so damn __hard._

Elena stopped writing, blinking back tears. Writing had always helped her get over whatever emotions that were overwhelming her, but now it only seemed revive the memories she'd rather keep locked away. Elena's hands were beginning to shake, but she kept writing anyway.

_It's been a month since I last saw Damon alive, and I miss him __so__ much. The moment I saw his ring was probably just as painful as the moment the doctors told me my parents were dead. When Isobel took off her necklace and burned to ashes in front of me, it didn't hurt much, because she never was much of a mother to me. But the image of her burning is eternally engraved in my mind. When I picture the one burning being Damon I just…. Words can't explain how much it hurts._

_I have to be strong – for Stefan as well as for myself. For Stefan because I know he's hurting just like me. And for me because… Damon would want me to be happy. So I'm trying, for his sake._

_God, I'd like to have at least one more moment with him. There are things I want(ed) to tell him. Things I won't say here. Those words would have been for his ears only. _

…_And now they're my secret. Only __mine__._

A tear landed on the paper, startling Elena. She frantically wiped the tears from her eyes, not wanting Stefan to see her like that. But he'd already seen. Stefan was standing a few feet away from Elena, watching her with a broken look on his face. Elena shut her diary, getting up from the ground. She walked up to Stefan and placed her hand on his arm.

"Let's go?" she asked, managing a small smile.

Teary-eyed, he didn't smile back and said,

"Okay."

Stefan dropped Elena off to her house and then went home himself.

Elena took a shower, shutting all of her thoughts off. She didn't want to think. Thankfully, she managed to stay thought-less. For a while, at least.

After her shower, Elena felt better. A little. She went downstairs and greeted Jenna and Jeremy, who both eyed her warily as she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked, seeing through the façade.

"I'm fine," she replied. The smile disappeared. "Have you talked to Bonnie? Is she still mad?"

"I talked to her, but she accused me of being on 'the other side', too, and… Well, it didn't go very well. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow," the younger Gilbert explained.

Elena nodded. "Okay."

Then she fixed herself a cup of coffee and disappeared upstairs. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, she stopped as she heard Jenna and Jeremy talking.

"What do you think?" Jenna asked.

"I think she's hurting, but she tries to act all strong for us. She doesn't want us to see how hurt and shaken she is."

Sighing, Elena walked to her room. How could Jeremy see through her _so_ easily?

She sat on the windowsill, sipping her coffee, when the doorbell rang.

"Elena!" Jeremy called a second later. "You have a visitor!"

_Send them away,_was Elena's first thought, but then she remembered her plan – to move on – and so she dragged herself downstairs, reluctant as she was. Halfway down the stairs, she lifted her gaze to the door and, seeing who it was, froze.

* * *

><p>AN: Any guesses who? ;)


	21. Please Don't Keep Reminding Me

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! And, as some people got confused, so the visions are now all in _italic, _just so you know. :) Oh, and someone wanted to know if Damon was running away. He wasn't. There was a reason why he left. And I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints anyone...

Chapter 21: Please Don't Keep Reminding Me That He Isn't Here.

At the door stood Bonnie, staring back at her. Did she look almost apologetic? Elena hadn't expected to see her come around anytime soon, especially with what Jeremy had said before.

"Hey," Bonnie whispered, stepping in.

"Hi," Elena replied cautiously.

"Talk?" her friend asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Okay, upstairs?"

Bonnie nodded, and Jeremy winked at Elena, pecked Bonnie on the cheek, whispering a quiet thanks to her, and disappeared to the kitchen.

The girls awkwardly walked to Elena's room, where she closed the door.

"So…" Bonnie started.

"So…" Elena repeated,

"How are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Good."

"You don't have to pretend. Jer told me what happened."

"Then you should know how I feel," Elena snapped a little harsher than necessary and then mumbled an apology.

Bonnie sighed, sitting on Elena's bed.

"I never realized he meant _that_ much to you."

"How could he not? God, I really hoped we were through with this. He was the only one there for me when no one else was. And I don't want to talk about him." _I can't_, she added mentally, swallowing the lump in her throat. Bonnie got up and went to stand in front of her friend, looking her deep in the eyes.

"And I'm here for you, now that he can't be."

Elena sighed. "Please don't keep reminding me."

"Reminding you what?"

"That he isn't here."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Bonnie said. "Can we just forget the fight and go back to the way we used to be? Or is that lost forever? Us."

"If that was lost forever, we wouldn't be here talking, now, would we?" Elena replied. "You sounded so much like Damo-" Bonnie cut herself off, seeing her friend tense. "Oh god, I'm sorry." She rushed to hug Elena. She hugged her back, smiling softly.

Releasing each other, Bonnie asked,

"So we're okay?"

Elena grinned. "Yeah, we're okay."

Bonnie sighed in relief, smiling. "Good."

A second later, Jenna and Jeremy came knocking at the door, both smirking.

"We have a plan to cheer you up a bit. We're going out of town, a few miles away from here; you need some fresh air," Jeremy said. Elena looked at the two guardedly. They just grinned.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Elena looked at Jenna pleadingly, but Jeremy cut in. "And neither is Jenna. Elena, we're going, and Bonnie is coming with us."

Reluctantly she found herself being dragged downstairs.

"Wait! I need to change. I can't go anywhere like this," she said, stopping. Jeremy groaned.

"Fine, make it quick," Jenna said. Elena gratefully rushed upstairs.

She took her time dressing and cleaning herself up. She hadn't gone out with her family in a while, but now definitely wasn't the time for a happy family reunion. Nevertheless, Elena stomped downstairs to where Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie were waiting for her patiently.

"Let's go?" Jenna asked. Elena nodded, and the four walked out the door.

The car ride was awful. Bonnie and Jeremy were cuddled up in the backseat, and they were all trying to make small-talk with Elena to make her feel better. She just plucked her earphones in and muted the others out. When they realized Elena wasn't going to talk to them, they chatted off on their own, hoping she'd eventually join in. She didn't.

Elena was absorbed in thought, enjoying the music in her ears and the landscape around her. It had been a while since Elena paid attention to the nature, and now she found the chance to fix that.

The tree leaves blurring past were the perfect shade of green, swaying gently in the wind. Birds were flying around, chasing each other in a way that made Elena smile just the slightest. Green was everywhere around her, and eventually Elena grew tired of observing the nature and closed her eyes, letting the music fill her senses. She soon fell to the odd state where she was neither fully awake nor asleep. Wavering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"We're here!" Jenna exclaimed and Elena snapped awake. She looked around her, and finally saw the place.

'_Here'_ was the same restaurant she visited with Damon – Il Mio Amato Adelaide.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. I have to get out of here," Elena said frantically, fumbling with the door in attempt to get it open.

"What's wrong?" Jenna inquired, frowning. Elena managed to get the door open and rushed out of the car, landing on the grass, facing away from the restaurant, from the others.

"I can't be here," she whispered, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Jenna, Jeremy and Bonnie all went to stand next to her.

"How could you bring me here?" she asked them.

"….Because it's the best Italian restaurant around and we all know how much you love Italy? We figured it would be the perfect place for a little time off. What's the matter?"

Not wanting to worry others and bring them down, Elena hastily got up, muttering,

"Nothing."

None of them believed her, but chose not to say anything as they walked into the restaurant.

"You still do love Italy, don't you?" Jenna asked Elena, stopping at the entrance.

"Yeah."

"Then you're gonna love this place. It's like you're really in Italy."

"I've been here; I know what it's like."

Jenna shot her a questioning look, to which Elena looked down.

"Damon and I." she looked up, then. "We came here."

Finally it dawned on Jenna. "Oh," she said.

Bonnie and Jeremy had already got them a table so Jenna and Elena went to sit with them. To Elena's horror, she was seated exactly face to face with the little pathway she and Damon were supposed to visit. Now she regretted blowing the chance. She felt sadness wash over her whenever she happened to glance at the little path between the trees, because every time she did so, she could see, hear, sense Damon around her, the memories from their dinner rushing to the surface, suffocating her.

'_She's got nothing on you, BFF,'_ she suddenly heard Damon's voice, loud and clear, and took a sharp breath. She was starting to feel dizzy and disoriented.

_'If crazy means wanting to make you happy, then I guess I'm guilty.'_

Elena saw Damon's blue eyes bore intently into hers, and she looked around. What was happening?

'_Let me guess. You wan__t to take a walk?' _

Elena took a ragged breath and got up, saying,

"Excuse me for a second."

She rushed to the ladies room and shut the door. Exhaling a deep breath, she leaned against the sink and stared into the mirror.

'_I knew you couldn't resist,' _Damon's voice said in her head once again. Even through his voice, Elena could feel, see the smirk on his face. Was she going crazy? No, crazy people never admit they're crazy, so she couldn't be crazy, could she? Elena shook her head to clear it. She was losing it.

'_It's okay to need someone by your side, you know.'_

Elena closed her eyes, taking slow, deep breaths.

'_I thought you didn't do hurt?'_

'_You'd be surprised.'_

_'Damn right I want to. You owe me a walk.'_

_'Well, then we are most definitely coming back here.'_

"You lied," Elena whispered. "We were supposed to come back here. Together."

'_You are so _mean_ to me.'_

Elena sighed, whispering,

"We were supposed to go to Italy…"

When she returned to the table, everyone immediately stopped talking and Elena figured they'd been talking about her. She didn't want them to talk about her.

She sat down, feeling uneasy. Damon's voice and face were still floating in her mind, refusing to leave.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie whispered, looking Elena deep in the eyes.

_No, I'm not._ "I'm fine."

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow and Elena scowled at her. Then Bonnie lifted her hands in surrender.

"Okay, whatever you say," she said. Elena sighed. To her relief, the waitress arrived to take their orders a second later. But her relief was only momentary, because the waitress, Elena realized in utter horror, was the same girl who'd tried to flirt with Damon. She eyed Elena with an expression that seemed oddly menacing. Then she smiled a purely catty smile.

"How's your boyfriend?" she asked in a mocking tone. Elena was taken aback. She was suddenly filled with so much anger and so much hurt that she actually started trembling. Without bothering to correct the girl on the 'boyfriend' part, Elena venomously hissed,

"_He's dead."_

She then got up and walked away from the table. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted to be alone.

Elena started walking and soon disappeared between the trees, strolling down the narrow pathway. She sighed in relief when the shelter of the trees cut her off from the real world – she was finally alone. She stopped to take in her surroundings.

The sun was peeking through the trees, rays of sunshine touching Elena's face every now and then. She had no idea what trees they were that surrounded her, but they were absolutely beautiful. Everything was green, the narrow road was grassy, and the air was warm, the breeze softly ruffling Elena's hair. The sound of insects seemed familiar and comforting, and Elena smiled in spite of her bad mood. Further ahead to her right, she noticed a lake, and like a little child, she excitedly hurried towards it.

The lake was beautifully dark, the sunshine bouncing off its surface, shining like diamonds. Elena removed her shoes and walked closer to the waterline, pebbles crunching beneath her feet. The smell, the feel of the water soothed Elena, and she sat down on the ground, her feet reaching the water.

She started looking around, finding the place mesmerizing. If only Damon were there with her… just like he was supposed to be. Elena sighed.

Just as she was about to lie down, she noticed an old, wobbly-looking wooden pier, an oak tree towering beside it in the grass. Even more excited, Elena got up and walked over. She felt like Alice in Wonderland.

Approaching the tree, she discovered there was something carved in it. Frowning, she stepped closer, sliding her fingers over the letters. Suddenly she took a sharp breath.

_D + E = TLA * was_ carved in the tree, and just beneath it,

_*'Cause we're cheesy and we totally love it._

Elena looked up and with that, found herself sucked into a vision. The only thing that made her acknowledge it was a vision at all was the fact that Damon was standing next to her, grinning. And he was shirtless. Elena saw herself grinning at him from the pier, wearing the same white dress she once wore in reality.

_In a flash, Damon was in front of the vision form of her, his grin wider than ever._

"_Want to go for a swim?" he asked, winking._

"_No thanks," Elena laughed, and Damon pouted. She grinned at him._

_When he looked away for the briefest of moments, Elena turned it to her advantage and shoved Damon into the lake. He resurfaced in a trice, splashing water everywhere. He scowled up at Elena._

"_Why'd you do that? Honey, that wasn't very nice." he then leaped out of the water effortlessly, lips twisting as he tried to suppress a mischievous chuckle. Water was dripping from his body, and Damon threw his arms around Elena, pulling her to his dripping wet chest, making her equally wet. She punched his chest. "Hey!"_

_Damon chuckled, but pecked her on the lips and pulled away._

"_So how about that swim?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows._

"_Still a no." _

_Damon snorted, pouting. Elena laughed at him. He looked adorable when he was all pouty. She sat on the edge of the pier, smiling up at Damon._

"_Come sit with me," she said. Elena could see he was trying to stay put, but eventually he gave in, lowering himself to sit next to her. He took Elena's hand, intertwining their fingers. _

"_I love you," he whispered, placing the gentlest kiss on her lips._

"_I love you, too."_


	22. It's A Long Story

A/N: And here's the chapter you know you've been waiting for ;)

Chapter 22: It's A Long Story

Elena sighed deeply, descending the stairs. She had planned a trip to the cemetery, to reminisce some old memories. It had been three months by now. She still hadn't gotten over Damon's death. She'd cursed herself over and over again, but it was no use; by now she was positive she would never forget Damon. Never.

Elena opened the door and was ready to set off, when she lost herself in a vision again.

"_Nice to finally see you again, Ms. Gilbert," Damon said, grinning at Elena, bowing just slightly. _

"_It's nice to see you, too, Damon." Elena stepped onto the porch as Damon asked,_

"_Shall we go?" _

_Elena grinned sheepishly as he linked arms with her and led her to his car. She couldn't help but notice he looked dashing – black jeans, black boots, a V-necked shirt and a black cardigan. Damn, he looked good. Elena wondered how on earth had she stumbled upon a guy like that. He seemed nice. _

_She didn't bother asking Damon where he was taking her; she had a feeling he'd want to keep it a secret. _

_In about fifteen minutes of driving in silence, Elena was growing restless. Where was he taking her?_

_Damon noticed her growing uneasiness and smirked._

"_We're almost there," he said._

"_Where's there?"_

"_You'll see," Damon quipped. Elena felt rather strange. She was going to a place she knew nothing about with a guy she knew nothing about. That was bound to be interesting. _

_In a minute, he pulled over and stopped the car. Damon got out and helped Elena out as well._

"_Thanks," Elena mumbled._

"_Here we are," Damon said, smirking at Elena._

"_Wow."_

"_Il Mio Amato Adelaide."_

Elena snapped to reality, sucking in a deep breath. This was all becoming too much. And she was supposed to talk to Damon about the things she'd been seeing…

Since she found out he was dead, the visions seemed to become more and more frequent, and she was so confused, and even scared. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who would _understand_.

Elena sighed, closed the door and started walking.

The cemetery gates greeted her just like they always had, and Elena walked over to her parents' graves. She would have gone to Damon's grave, but there wasn't one for him, and she felt unbelievably sad because of it. She wanted to feel at least somehow closer to him, so at least _somehow_ she could relieve the pain in her heart. It still hadn't gone anywhere.

Things with Stefan were okay, but they weren't perfect. They would never go back to the way they used to be, that was for sure, but they were getting along just fine as friends.

At the graves, Elena chatted to her parents like she always did, telling them how everything was going, how she was feeling. Eventually she sighed, falling silent. She had no idea what to say that hadn't already been said.

At the same time, at the boarding house, Stefan was pacing aimlessly around the house. It seemed awfully quiet without his brother. He sullenly walked to his own room, looking around, not really _looking_ at anything. It was weird, Stefan might have said he hated Damon a million times, but in truth, he never actually could. He'd always needed his big brother, and that hadn't changed. He just didn't know how to get by without him being around. Abruptly, he felt a sudden breeze behind him.

"Hello, brother."

Stefan whirled around, finding Damon standing on the balcony, looking at him. Just like back when he first came to Mystic Falls, back when he was a monster. Before Elena saved him. Was Stefan hallucinating? Damon couldn't have survived without his ring, and Stefan had _seen_ his brother's ring. Elena had been wearing it for months.

"D… Damon?"

"Yeah, it's me," Damon sighed, lowering his gaze to the floor as he stepped into the room. "From your expression I take it you got the ring?" he asked. Stefan noticed his brother was limping slightly, and he had dirt all over his clothes. A thin red scar ran from his ear down towards his jaw. He looked… weak.

"What happened? How is this….?"

Damon sighed. "It's a _long_ story." He looked up at his brother. "I'll tell you later, but first I need a shower."

Stefan nodded as Damon walked from his room at human speed, his limp still visible, even though he was clearly trying to hide it.

In his bathroom, Damon stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the hot stream of water. He winced when the water stung the wounds on his skin.

He obviously had a _lot_ of explaining to do to Stefan and probably to…. Elena. Her name twisted his heart in a way he'd never thought possible.

He'd promised in his letter he'd explain when he returned, and now was the time.

Stefan, while Damon was taking a shower, went downstairs to grab his brother a blood bag. On the way, he briefly wondered about Elena. Should he call her? He decided to wait after Damon's explanation to do that.

Before heading back upstairs, Stefan filled himself a glass of water and sat on the couch to drink it. He stared at the fire, trying to figure out what might have happened, but no reasonable answer came to him.

Finished drinking, Stefan got up and headed up to his room. When he got there, he found Damon, all dressed, sitting at his table.

"Hey. Got you some blood."

Damon lifted his gaze, and Stefan took a startled step backwards at the intensity it held. He was just about to ask what was wrong when the elder Salvatore lifted a paper up for him to see and asked,

"Stefan, what was this doing in your room? _Hidden_?" Damon took a deep breath as if to calm himself. To Stefan's horror, his brother had found the letter he never gave to Elena. "You never gave it to Elena, did you?"

Damon got up now, seeing Stefan's discomfort. He didn't even try to hide his flaring anger anymore.

"You were supposed to give it to her! _She_ was supposed to read it, but you kept it from her! How could you do this?" he hissed, glaring at his brother venomously.

"Stefan? What's going on?" Elena's voice rang from the door. She stopped, eyes widening when her gaze landed on Damon, who was still holding the letter, but his expression was just as shocked as hers. He hadn't expected their reunion to be like _that_.

"D… Da-" Elena stuttered, unable to from a single word. This couldn't be real. "No. No. Y-You were. D-Dead. I saw… I saw the r-ring." She was breathing rapidly, her mind spinning uncontrollably, and her legs felt like jelly. She felt like she was about to faint. All this time, crying over Damon's death, and suddenly, here he was. Elena let out a breath that sounded awfully a lot like a choked sob. Damon winced. Seeing Elena like that hurt more than all of his wounds altogether. Instinctively he reached his hand out, whispering,

"Elena…"

Elena stepped away from his reach.

"No," she said, tears pooling in her eyes. "Y-You were alive all this time…. And y-you never bothered to tell me? I-I thought you were dead! Do you know w-what I've been through these past three months?" she looked over at Stefan accusingly. "And you. You knew this whole time?"

"No, I-"

"Don't. What's this?" Elena asked angrily, pointing at the letter Damon was still holding. Stefan looked at Damon with a pained look on his face.

"It's a letter. One Damon wrote for you before he left."

"You knew about it? Stefan? The whole time?" Elena asked accusingly, voice rising in anger.

"Yes," Damon answered for his brother, glaring at him. "And for some twisted reason, he figured it would be better to keep it from you."

"Why didn't you _tell_ me you were leaving?" Elena asked now, anger still burning.

"I…" Damon didn't have an answer. Even if he did, Elena wouldn't have heard it, because she'd already stormed out the door.

"See what you've done?" Damon hissed at his brother, disappearing as well. Stefan lowered his head, sighing. He'd messed up with the both of them. And he'd even managed to ruin Damon and Elena's relationship. Now he had to figure out a way to fix it all.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how was the 'great return'? I know it wasn't what you all expected it to be, but I hope it wasn't _too _disappointing :)


	23. Can We Get This Back?

Chapter 23: Can We Get This Back?

Elena had been crying for hours, all doors and windows locked. She didn't want to talk to Damon, much less to Stefan. It was strange, all this time, missing Damon like hell, and now that he was really there, she pushed him away. She needed time. She didn't want to talk to him. Not now.

He'd tried talking to her, knocked desperately on her door, literally begging her to let him explain. Once she'd slammed the door in his face, and then she put her earphones in, trying to tune him out.

Eventually, what seemed like an eternity later, Damon stopped knocking and fell silent. He slid to the floor, leaning his back against the door, lowering his head.

There was so much Elena didn't know… Couldn't she see he was desperate? He was a mess.

When Jeremy came out of his room, he found Damon sitting on the floor, still in the same position.

"Damon?"

His head snapped up, and Jeremy frowned. Had Damon been crying? His eyes were reddish.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked, walking up to Damon.

Damon cleared his throat, getting up.

"Nothing," he said, but his voice was hoarse and broke.

"Is it about Elena? Are you two fighting?" Jeremy took Damon's silence as a yes.

"Look, you can't really blame her, can you? She thought you were dead. You were gone for three months, without a _single_ word from you. You should have seen her. She was a complete wreck." Jeremy sighed, then, jabbing his finger towards his room. "Come on."

Damon got up and followed the younger Gilbert to his room, frowning. He led him to the joint bathroom door.

"I'm not doing this for you, Salvatore. I'm doing this for my sister."

Jeremy opened the door and Damon muttered a thank you, and then he was in Elena's room. He stood at the door awkwardly for a moment, and then said,

"So… Will you…. Let me explain?"

Damon was speechless for the first time in his life.

Elena lifted her teary-eyed gaze, and then suddenly she got up from the bed and ran towards him.

Damon didn't react when Elena's palm collided with his cheek. He just closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose. But Elena wasn't done yet. She was crying again.

"You. Left. Me!" she cried out, punching Damon's chest angrily. He stumbled backwards half a step, but otherwise held his ground. Tears were slowly making their way out of Elena's eyes.

"How could you do this to me?"

She choked out a sob, still kicking him, her head leaned against his chest.

"I hate you. I hate, hate, _hate_ you!"

When Elena attempted to punch him again, Damon wrapped his strong arms tightly around her, holding her still. Then there was just crying left, and Elena's arms fell limply to her sides.

"You left me," Elena cried into Damon's shirt, clutching it tightly.

"I'm sorry," Damon whispered, voice barely audible. A single tear ran down his cheek as he stroked Elena's back. She tried to breathe normally, but all the emotions were causing turmoil inside her, making it rather hard to calm down.

"I hate you so much," she whispered brokenheartedly, head buried in his chest.

"I know you do," Damon whispered, just as brokenhearted. "But will you at least let me explain?"

Elena sighed, pulling away from Damon.

"No." Damon frowned at her, ready to beg. "I just don't want to hear your excuse. It's not gonna make up for the pain I've been through these past months."

_What about the pain_ I've _been through?_ Damon wanted to ask, but kept quiet.

"Oh, and." Elena pulled Damon's ring from her finger and tossed it to him. "Here's your ring."

Damon frowned. "You…"

"Yeah, all this time I wore it. Sue me. Now _go_."

When Damon made no move to go, she repeated,

"Leave. Now."

And a second later she was alone. Tears were welling in her eyes and sliding down her cheeks barely a second later. She'd missed Damon _so_ bad, how come it was so hard to let him back in? The fact that he'd been alive all along didn't bring the relief it should have. Why hadn't he let her know he was alive?

Everything was so messed up, and Elena just wanted to wake up from the horrid nightmare and have things back to normal. She sighed, falling onto her bed.

Eventually she just cried herself to sleep.

The first thing Elena thought of in the morning was the letter - she realized she'd never actually read it. She nearly tripped over her own feet as she hastily ran out of the house.

"The letter. Where is it?" Elena asked, standing in Stefan's room.

"Here," Stefan said, holding the letter up.

"Why did you keep it from me?"

Stefan sighed, averting his gaze. He had no answer.

"Never mind, just give me the letter please."

He handed it to Elena and sighed again. She took it and mumbled a thank you as she walked out the door.

"Good morning to you, too," Stefan mumbled, shaking his head.

Downstairs at the parlor, Elena finally read the letter.

'_And don't be mad at me for leaving without goodbye. It's just that it would've hurt too much. It still does.' _Elena sighed, finishing reading the letter. She knew she actually had no reason to be mad at Damon since he'd said he would explain. But he didn't _want_ his explanation. She only wanted to know why she was left with the belief that Damon was dead.

Elena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Then she headed upstairs as quietly as she could. She'd planned to go to Damon's room, but she stopped on her tracks when she heard him playing the guitar and his quiet voice following.

_You used to talk to me, like I was the only one around.  
>You used to lean on me, like the only other choice was falling down.<br>You used to walk with me, like we had nowhere we needed to go,  
>Nice and slow, to no place in particular.<br>We used to have this figured out;  
>We used to breathe without a doubt.<br>When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.  
>We used to have this under control.<br>We never thought.  
>We used to know.<br>At least there's you, and at least there's me.  
>Can we get this back?<br>Can we get this back to how it used to be?  
>I used to reach for you when I got lost along the way.<br>I used to listen; you always had just the right thing to say.  
>I used to follow you, never really cared where we would go,<br>Fast or slow, to anywhere at all..._

Elena couldn't pay attention any longer, because she was too busy trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. Faster than humanly possible, Elena rushed out of the house and into her car. She reached her home in a record time and ran up the stairs, finally collapsing on her bed.

_At least there's you, and at least there's me…._

_Can we get this back?_

Elena closed her eyes, letting all thoughts of Damon drain from her mind. But abruptly something occurred to her. Damon had played the guitar twice before, in the visions she'd seen. Since when did Damon sing and play in real life? Was she becoming a psychic? Elena shuddered at the thought. Everything seemed to get more confusing by the minute and quite frankly, Elena had no idea what to do with her life.

* * *

><p>AN: The song is Used To by Daughtry, if anyone wants to know :). And I hope it wasn't too out of character for Damon, the singing... But it has to be in the story, it's the only way Damon is able to express himself! ;)


	24. That's My BFF

Chapter 24: That's My BFF

It had been a week. A week of crying and not talking to Damon. He'd stopped trying to talk to her, and now that's the way they were – both hurting, but neither of them making the first move to making up.

One night, when Elena was sound asleep, Damon silently crept into her room. The bedside lamp was on, her diary was sprawled across her chest and tears stains were visible on her face. Gently, Damon lifted a finger to stroke her cheek.

"I never wanted it to be like this… I never wanted _us_ to be like this. You have no idea how much it hurts…" with a final sigh, Damon disappeared from the room.

He appeared in the boarding house barely minutes later, changing the heading towards Stefan's room. To his pleasure, the younger Salvatore was awake.

"Hey," Damon greeted him, stepping into the room. Stefan frowned at him.

"Hey." He cleared his throat. "So… Elena's still not talking to you?"

"Nope."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. Why didn't you give her the damn letter? Was that so hard to do, Stefan?"

"I don't know why. I guess I was just jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Damon asked incredulously, brows rising.

"Of how much you mean to her," Stefan stated. Damon frowned, dumbfounded.

"What on earth-?"

"She doesn't trust me. Not anymore. As much as I hate to admit it, she trusts you more than anyone."

"Not anymore," Damon muttered.

"Why did you leave anyway?" Stefan suddenly asked.

"Long story."

"I've got time."

Damon sighed.

"I went to find a witch… One from the past… She's got this thing against me ever since I killed her boyfriend. Well, and I tried to talk to her about... something. She obviously didn't want to listen, because the next thing I knew, I woke up without my ring, tied up with vervain chains. The witch… she threatened to kill Elena if I tried to escape, so I just sat there tied up and tortured."

He shuddered at the memory. Stefan's face was a mixture of confusion and horror.

"She used some kind of a spell to send the ring to you guys to make Elena think I was dead, because she knew it'd hurt her. The witch knew nothing hurts me more than seeing Elena in pain." Damon had no idea why he'd just confessed that, and feared if he'd said too much, but Stefan didn't seem surprised at all.

"And when I finally got back, well, you know the rest," Damon finished.

"Should I try to talk to Elena about this?" Stefan asked.

"Well, you owe me, so you better fix this."

"I'll try tomorrow, but for now, brother, I'd like to get some sleep."

"Sure thing. Night," Damon said, walking out of the room.

"Good night."

The next day, as promised, Stefan went to see Elena. Her door was slightly ajar, so Stefan took a deep breath and said,

"Elena?"

He pushed the door open just as Elena asked,

"What?"

"I came to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About Damon." Elena groaned.

"He left, Stefan. And now he comes back and expects everything to go back to normal? After three months, it's not that easy."

"But do you know why he was away for that long?" Stefan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No."

"He was held captive and tortured," Stefan stated. Elena's eyes widened.

"He was _what_?"

"A witch... the witch that tortured him threatened to hurt _you_ if he tried to escape, so he stayed and took the blow."

"Oh my god," Elena whispered, covering her mouth with her hand to keep herself from crying out.

"So maybe you should reconsider who you're mad at. And I'm sorry I didn't give you the letter." That said, Stefan walked out the door, and Elena was left alone with the truth.

Damon hadn't been away because he didn't care. He'd been _tortured_. Elena shuddered at the mere thought of it. Then she sighed and let herself fall onto her bed.

All this time, tortured? And she'd been pushing him away, hurting him even _more_. She felt so guilty now.

Unable to stay like that any longer, Elena grabbed her car keys and rushed to her car. The fact that she was still wearing only knee-length pajama pants and a tank top never occurred to her.

When she reached the boarding house, she killed the engine and stormed into the house, straight upstairs to Damon's room. She desperately hoped he would still accept her apology. She finally reached his room, panting. Looking inside, she found Damon in the middle of buttoning his shirt. When he spotted Elena at the door, he stilled, eyes widening in surprise. They stared at each other blankly for a moment, Elena still panting, Damon's eyes wide. Since Damon's shirt had only one or two buttons done, Elena could easily see the red scars that ran along his chest. A single scar ran from his ear down towards his jaw.

"Oh my god," she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand as she rushed over to him, pulling the shirt out of the way to see the scars clearer. Damon bit back the comment he was itching to make. He didn't dare yet.

"What did they _do_ to you?" Elena asked out loud, agony and horror clear in her voice.

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Hesitant, Damon put his arms around her in return, savoring the moment. He'd thought he would never get that closeness back.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I didn't know."

"Huh?"

"Stefan told me what happened."

Damon tensed just slightly, but then relaxed in Elena's arms again. "Oh."

"Are you okay?"

Too weak – and happy – to build up his sarcastic defenses, he said,

"Now that you are here and evidently not mad at me anymore, I'll be just fine."

He smirked. In a minute he frowned, releasing Elena from his embrace.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't like thinking about the past months, much less talking about them, but he'd promised to Elena. However, Elena was shaking her head, a smile on her face.

"Later," she said. "Right now, I'm just glad you're okay."

An idea dawned on Damon.

"Hey," he said, a grin lighting up his face. "How about that trip to Italy? I think there's been enough torturing to last us a lifetime." His grin was even wider now. "Could it possibly make up for all the time I missed out on you?"

Elena thought for a minute, and then her grin was just as wide as his.

"That actually sounds like a plan."

Damon winked, smirking. "That's my BFF."


	25. All Set

A/N: Hi! So, it's my birthday today, and I'm going out with my family, and I've decided to update just slightly earlier! :) So, here's the next chapter. Not a very eventful one, though, just a filler. :)

Chapter 25: All Set

Two days later, they were all set. They were really going to Italy for a week and a half. More precisely, to a small town called Rapallo. The only bad thing – for Damon – was that Stefan was going with them. He needed time out too, as he'd said. Oh joy. Elena hadn't said anything about him going with them, so Damon had no idea what she thought of it.

They were at the airport, waiting to get on the plane. Elena was drinking water, clutching the bottle tightly, growing more nervous by the minute. Damon kept glancing at her amusedly while Stefan seemed worried, as always. Elena wasn't a fan of flying. Never had been. It was like sitting in a flying metal tube, tied to a chair, and, well, metal tubes weren't exactly _her thing._

When the boarding to the plane started, Elena's nerves were a bundle. The three walked onto the plane and to their seats. Damon placed Elena's handbag on the luggage rack above their heads, and to Elena's horror, she found out that she was seated just between the two brothers. Well, that flight sure thing wasn't going to be boring.

They sat down, Damon on the window side, Elena in the middle, Stefan on the aisle side. A few moments later the seatbelt light flickered on.

Way to soon for Elena, the take-off started, and she gripped the armrests, her breathing quickening. Stefan, ever the white knight, kept rubbing her shoulder, reassuring her it'd be fine. It seemed to have no soothing affect on Elena.

As the plane picked up speed, getting ready to take off, Elena closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. As the plane lost contact with the ground, she tightened her grip on the armrest. That was when the armrest suddenly started moving.

"Ow," someone complained loudly. Elena opened one eye to see Damon looking at her strangely. She frowned.

"I'm rather grateful I'm not human, with you squeezing my arm so tight."

Elena, surprised, released the death grip on his arm. She had no idea it'd been his arm.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No worries."

Damon then grinned devilishly, grabbing the armrest with a look of mock horror on his face.

"_Ohmygod_, we're going to crash!" he fake-squealed in a girlie voice. Elena slapped his arm, sending a death glare his way.

"Stop it," she whispered through gritted teeth. He laughed heartedly.

"Come on," he said. "After _all _you've been through, you're scared of a harmless _plane_? You really are strange."

That earned him another glare from Elena. He leaned closer, grinning.

"If we're going to crash, I'll save you. You'll be safe. I promise."

He felt her relax slightly, and he smiled, looking out of the window. Elena brought her hands to her lap, crossing her fingers. She leaned over to the window, and saw that they were already high in the clouds. That sent the previous calmness out the window. Suddenly taking notice of Damon's face just inches from hers, smirking, she pulled back, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then another one. And another one. Damon looked at her, smirk widening into a full-blown grin.

"Just relax," he said, leaning closer, and Elena's breath caught in her throat. Damon chuckled, noticing Stefan asleep on the other side of her. God, he was so weak.

"It's not that bad, once were stable in the air," he reasoned.

"Uh-uh." Elena nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Damon out his hand on her shoulder, saying,

"Relax."

His voice no longer held his usual sarcasm, and Elena lowered her legs back to the floor. Damon pulled up the armrest that separated their bodies and waved her over. She frowned at him, but obeyed. Damon wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulled her tightly against him, and she automatically leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Try to sleep," he whispered, drawing circles on her shoulder. Elena closed her eyes, trying to do as she was told.

"Stop it," she whispered in a minute. Damon's brows pulled together.

"What?"

"That." She motioned towards his hand that was still absentmindedly drawing circles on her shoulder. "It's distracting." Damon smirked devilishly.

"Oh, it is now, huh?" he stopped his movement, but still left his arm securely around her shoulder. At least _that_ couldn't be distracting. Neither of them said anything else.

Soon enough, Damon felt Elena's breathing grow steady. He looked at her sleeping form for a minute, noticing the way she tightened the grip around him, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face. Damon closed his eyes, listening as Elena breathed in and out evenly, and not long after that, he found himself following her into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Stefan woke up, it was dark in the plane, and most of the passengers around him were sleeping. He glanced to his right and felt his breath hitch in his throat. Damon and Elena were both asleep, and she was completely snuggled up to Damon. The softest smile Stefan had ever seen was playing on his brother's lips. He tried to hide his jealousy, but he knew he didn't quite succeed, and at that moment he was grateful they were both asleep.

He had always known at one point Elena would fall for Damon. It was inevitable. But it still hurt Stefan to see them like that. Should he fight for her? The thought crossed Stefan's mind only briefly, because he realized that he shouldn't. As much as he loved Elena, he wanted her to be happy. And if whom she needed for happiness was Damon, then Stefan was ready to back off. His brother deserved that.

A flight attendant turned to him then, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Is there anything I can get for you, sir?" she asked.

"No, thank you."

"Anything for the couple?"

It took a moment for Stefan to realize that the attendant was still talking to him and was referring to Damon and Elena. He tried to suffocate his jealousy once again.

"A water would be nice, I guess."

The lady handed Stefan a bottle of water, smiling politely.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thank you."

The lady moved along to the people across the aisle. Stefan sighed. That was going to be one hell of a long trip, and he was already nearly regretting going with them.


	26. Nice To Meet You

Chapter 26: Nice To Meet You

"Hey." Someone was shaking her. "Elena. Wake up." The shaking got more forceful, and Elena reluctantly opened her eyes to see Damon next to her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"And the Sleeping Beauty is awake."

"Damon?"

"The one and only." Then he frowned. "Do you have amnesia or something?"

Elena groggily sat up straighter only to find out her arms were around Damon just as his were around her.

"You do remember where we are, don't you? Because I really don't want you to freak out when we land in Genova. That's in Italy, by the way."

Elena removed her arms from around Damon, feeling slightly embarrassed, because there was no way in hell she'd fallen asleep snuggled up to him. That was all on her subconscious.

"I remember," she said. That's when she remembered another thing – Stefan's existence. She pulled away from Damon even farther, straightening up.

"Hi," she whispered to Stefan. She realized she hadn't talked to him in _ages._

"Hey."

"How long more before we land?" she asked, trying to start a conversation. Since when was talking to Stefan so hard that I felt forced?

"About an hour and a half, I guess a little bit more."

Surely enough, one hour and forty minutes later, the seatbelt light flickered back on, and the lady talking through the speakers told everyone to return to their seats and that the plane was ready for landing. Elena stiffened as the plane rocked slightly. She tried to reach for the armrests again, but her right arm found Damon's arm instead. She clutched to it tightly, not caring about what he thought. He smirked. He turned his hand around so he could lace his fingers through hers, intertwining them. He stroked the side of her hand softly, silently reassuring her it'd be okay.

Stefan pretended not to notice the gesture, and the calming effect it had on Elena. He turned away from the two as she smiled, not pulling away from his brother.

When the plane finally reached the ground, Elena sighed in relief.

"You okay?" Damon asked her. She smiled.

"Yeah." To his pleasure, she still hadn't removed her hand. But, as all good things must come to an end, when the seatbelt light flickered off and people began to get up, so did Elena, pulling her hand from Damon's. Stefan forced a smile at her as he handed Elena her handbag. She smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Damon got up as well, and then the followed the other people out.

After retrieving their luggage, the three stepped out into the warm air.

"So, where now?" Elena asked. Stefan was smiling the widest smile she'd ever seen on his face since Lexi.

"There," he said, already moving towards a young man. Damon and Elena followed him. Stefan pulled the man into a hug.

"Hey bro! I've missed ya'!" The man said.

"I've missed you, too," Stefan said as he pulled back, laughing. Only then Elena noticed that the man wasn't a man at all. He was just a boy. His appearance was youthful – he was half a foot taller than her, with dark blond hair worn in short messy spikes. His green eyes danced with amusement as he grinned widely. He was currently laughing with Stefan, and Elena found his laugh pleasantly contagious. He seemed like a carefree, good friend material.

Stefan guided him over to where Damon and Elena were standing silently.

"Elena, meet Derek. Derek, meet Elena. And you remember Damon, of course."

Derek grinned and shook Elena's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena."

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Then he turned to Damon. His grin widened even further as he shook his hand, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's great to have you around again, mate."

Damon smirked. "Yeah, great to see you."

"Let's get going?" Derek asked, placing the guests' luggage in the trunk of his car.

They sat into the black Camaro and Derek started the car. Stefan had conveniently chosen the passenger seat. He'd had enough of Damon's over-sweetness.

"Oh, and a little warning," Derek said as they pulled away from the parking lot. "Gwen's home."

Stefan stiffened visibly and Damon groaned. Elena had no idea who it was they were talking about.

"Who's Gwen?" she whispered to Damon.

"Derek's bitchy older sister. Stefan had a crush on her back in the day. Scary woman, that one."

Elena looked at him, eyes full of worry. Damon smirked at her, understanding her fear.

"She won't try to chow down on you, if that's what you're scared of. She's smart enough. But she's still scary. You'll see for yourself soon enough." Damon smirked again, and Elena heard Derek chuckle from the front seat.

"Yeah. Gwen might be a bitch sometimes, but at the end of the day, she's still my sister."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, mate," Damon muttered, earning a glare from Stefan. Derek chuckled, and Elena suppressed a smile.

Soon they fell into an even silence. Elena looked out of the window, finding everything around her beautiful. Suddenly, Damon's voice was just at her ear, whispering,

"It gets even better."

Elena shivered as his breath caressed her skin. She _hated_ when he did that.

"Oh, it does?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Mhm," Damon quipped, smirking deliciously as he pulled away. "The place we're going is much more beautiful than that little village there," he said, pointing towards a bundle of houses farther away. Elena smiled. She liked Italy already. Out of the blue, she found herself fighting back a yawn.

"You're_ still_ tired?" Damon asked.

"Jet lag."

He chuckled.

"You can sleep if you want. No one's stopping you."

"Yeah, but I don't want to miss all the beaut-"

"You have enough time to experience the beauty of Italy. I'll make sure of that.

Elena smiled tiredly, letting her eyelids droop. In less than a minute, she was asleep.


	27. Make Yourselves At Home

A/N: Thank you _so _much to everyone who reviewed, and those who I couldn't personally reply to! You saved this story! I was actually thinking about stopping it, because I wasn't getting any feedback and I really didn't know if anyone liked/read it at all... But here's the next chapter, and I guess we'll see how it goes, won't we?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27: Make Yourselves At Home<span>

When Elena woke up, she promptly realized she was curled up against someone. She opened her eyes to find Damon next to her, gaze fixed on the view out of the window. Feeling Elena stir, he turned to her, lips curving upwards as he found her looking at him.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," he returned, his smile turning into a cocky smirk as his eyes flashed down to her body that was pressed against his.

"I kinda like your subconscious mind."

It took a minute for Elena to fully understand what he meant. When it finally dawned on her, she stammered a weak, "Oh. Uh. Sorry."

Damon chuckled.

"Obviously I forgive you."

"Uh, guys," Derek turned to Damon and Elena. "I hate to interrupt the love fest over there, but… welcome home." He winked at Damon. Elena pulled away from him to see the 'home' they were at. She felt excited as if she were a little kid. The house she saw was obviously old, but well preserved. It stood on a hillside, surrounded by small trees. The house didn't seem very big, but it was definitely big for all five of them.

Derek pulled the car over, and Elena rushed out, her smile growing as the warm sunlight touched her skin. The house had a brown and gray stonewall with chocolate brown window frames and shutters. On windowsills stood a bunch of flowers, just as beautiful as the flowerbed down beside the house. Elena found her jaw dropping in awe. She adored the house.

"Let's get you guys inside, shall we?" Derek questioned, grinning.

Inside, Elena looked around, in awe once again. The house was something like a mixture of the Salvatore boarding house and the Gilbert home. It had the Gilbert house simplicity and comfort, the boarding house's elegance, and there was a certain ancient touch to everything.

Before Elena had the time to look around any longer, Derek said,

"So, Stefan, you can have the same room as always, okay? I'll show your brother and Miss Elena to the other guest rooms."

"Yeah, sure." Stefan took his suitcase and went upstairs, Derek, Damon and Elena following close by. Stefan turned to the left to where his room was located, and Derek guided Damon and Elena to the right end of the corridor.

Even the corridor was beautiful. Pictures hung on the walls, and, passing them, Elena noticed that Derek was with a girl on most of them. On the pictures he was laughing, and Elena smiled at the happiness that glowed from him through the pictures.

At the very end of the small corridor, Derek opened a door, revealing a small room with one bed, a table and a small closet. The bedspreads had a floral pattern on them. Elena found it adorable. Double-doors opened to a small balcony, revealing a view to the mesmerizing garden. There was a small swimming pool, the water reflecting sunbeams off its surface. A comfy-looking hammock swayed between two trees not far from the pool. The trees surrounding the garden were also beautiful. A little stone road led straight away from the house into the trees.

"Can I stay in this room?" Elena asked, smiling brightly.

"Make yourself at home," Derek said just as Damon winked at her. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Come on, man, your room's over there," Derek told Damon and opened a door right across Elena's room. She sighed happily, her smile still intact. That was going to be one of the most perfect vacations in her life; she was sure of it. She jumped to her bed, dropping her suitcase onto the floor. She finally felt free.

Elena took her time unpacking, getting acquainted with her room. When everything was unpacked, she stepped out of the room to get something to drink, only to bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so-" she stopped, staring into a pair of cold-looking dark green eyes.

"You must be the human girl the Salvatore brothers brought along." That was probably Derek's sister Damon had told her about. He'd been right. She _was_ scary. There was something ominous about the way she stared down at Elena, the way she stood, the way she spoke. She even _looked_ scary, though she held a striking resemblance to Derek. Her eyes were darker than her brother's, and her hair was darker as well. Her face seemed colder, twisted in a weird way.

"Y-Yeah," Elena stuttered in response. "Uh. I'm Elena." She extended her hand, attempting to be polite. But the girl merely glared down at her hand briefly, said,

"I'm Gwen," and strutted away.

"Was nice to meet you too," Elena muttered, rolling her eyes, her quiet voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You too!" Gwen called, descending the stairs. Elena sighed and rolled her eyes again. She turned, and was about to knock on Damon's door when he opened it and, smirking, said,

"Come on in."

Elena smiled at him.

"Had a meeting with Gwen, I heard," he said as he closed the door.

"Yeah, she's…"

"A bitch?" Damon suggested. "Yeah, she is."

"Who are these people anyway? Derek and Gwen."

"First of all, they're vampires. And they're old friends from back when we were human, the Binarelli family. Derek's a nice kid, but, Gwen… Well, she obviously isn't. She's bitter."

"Did Stefan really have a crush on her?" It seemed rather hard for Elena to believe that Stefan could like a person like Gwen.

"Oh yeah. A year or two before we turned, around 1863, he asked her out." Damon chuckled for a second. "He was so happy for _days_ when she said yes."

"She said _yes_?" Somehow, that was even harder to believe. Damon laughed at her response.

"Yeah, she did. I didn't believe it at first, either. I'd never gotten along with her, so I didn't care much about her, but back then, I wanted Stefan to be happy, so I tried to warn him, but he was too smitten. After two dates, they stopped going out. I never knew what happened, but they've remained friends since then. Nothing more."

"Huh. And how… old are they?"

Damon smirked at her.

"About four hundred years. But Derek and Gwen are actually twins. They're both eternally 19."

Elena tried not to show her surprise, but she couldn't help it.

"_Twins_? _Four hundred_ years? That's… old."

Damon grinned again.

"Yeah, but come on now, we should go downstairs, the others are waiting." He shot Elena a seductive smirk. "Don't want them to get the wrong idea about us now, do we?"

Elena slapped his shoulder, but laughed softly as she followed him out the door.

Surely enough, Derek and Stefan were waiting for them. Stefan averted his gaze, trying not to seem jealous when Elena descended the stairs with Damon. Derek smirked, saying,

"Took you long enough."

"Humans are slow," Damon declared as he shrugged, earning a glare from Elena.

"Hey, I'm not _that _slow!" she complained.

"Whatever you say, missy. But you're still slow." Damon laughed, and Stefan sighed. Elena crossed her arms, glaring at Damon.

"I suppose you all want something to eat, huh?" Derek interrupted, walking over to the fridge, pulling out one blood bag, and one blood-filled bottle. He handed the bottle to Stefan, saying,

"Animal diet approved."

As Derek tossed the blood bag to Damon, he looked at Elena apologetically and said,

"We don't have any proper… human food, so I'm going to the city to buy some. Want to join me?" he shot her a silly grin. She looked alarmed for a second. _Of course_, Derek figured. She wouldn't just jump in a car with a vampire guy she'd just met.

"Relax. I wasn't planning on turning you into lunch. Damon would rip my heart out. I was just thinking that you'd probably want to see around a bit, see some people." He grinned when he saw a smile appear on Elena's lips.

"Sure," she said. "I'd love to see around."

"So let's get going?"

"Yeah."

Derek turned to the brothers.

"Make yourselves at home. Just don't burn the house down while we're gone."

With a grin, he and Elena walked out the door and into Derek's car. It was a dark blue Chevy. They climbed in, and as they drove towards the small village, Elena found that Derek was an exceptionally easy person to talk to. They talked about his connection to the Salvatore brothers. He'd known them both their whole lives, but he'd always been closer to Damon. That shocked Elena, and she obviously wanted to know more.

"We were kind of like best friends before Katherine. Well, I was his second best, since he and Stefan were always so tight. But then Katherine happened, and we fell apart, just like he and his brother did. And when the town became aware of vampires, Gwen and I left. We went to Italy - we were born there, just like the Salvatore family. I lost contact with Damon until one day came to my house, asking for a place to stay. He was a vampire by then, and he'd left Stefan because he was a threat to them all."

Seeing Elena's confused expression, he explained. "His activities… threatened to expose the vampires to the town council. He was a true ripper." He looked at Elena, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Hard to believe, huh? The roles were once reversed. Damon was once the good guy. But he's been hurt so much; the only way he knew to survive was to kill, to hurt people. I'm glad to see that's changed now. And I believe it's greatly thanks to you, am I right?"

Elena blushed, and Derek chuckled.

"So… are you really four hundred years old?" Elena asked after a moment of silence. Derek chuckled heartedly.

"Well, I'm a 418 year-old in a 19 year-old's body." He smirked at Elena. "And you thought the Salvatore brothers were old, huh?"

Elena grinned.

"Any more questions?"

"What's been your favorite century of them all?"

Derek thought for a moment.

"They've all been different. But, you know, you learn something from everything, so…" suddenly he let out a laugh. "Although, watching Stefan and Damon as little kids must have been the best of the 80s."

He laughed again, and this time Elena laughed with him.

"You saw them?"

"Met them, too. Damon was always so protective over Stefan; it was almost funny at times."

Elena laughed again, trying to imagine the brothers as kids. She couldn't imagine Damon as a 7 year-old.

"I remember when Stefan was only 4 years old and Damon was 8, Stefan fell off a swing and started crying, and Damon was by his side, promising that he'd kick the swing's ass. His face was just too hilarious. Damon was ready to take the blow for Stefan throughout his life, too. When Stefan got into trouble, Damon took it all on him and he often got into huge fights with his father. Just for his brother."

"Yeah, he'd be willing to do it again if he had to. That hasn't changed over the years," Elena said. Derek looked at Elena as they pulled over at the store.

"What's up with you and Damon anyway?"

Elena's eyes widened.

"What?"


	28. Intertwined

A/N: PDA lovers will enjoy this ;)

Chapter 28: Intertwined

Derek and Elena were driving back to his house after buying four bags of groceries. Elena had successfully ended the '_What's up with you and Damon_' talk with saying they were nothing more than friends. Her stomach twisted as she said that, and Elena had no idea what to think of it. They _were _nothing more than best friends, weren't they? But the truth is, Elena no longer knew if the answer was yes, and she wanted to slap herself for it.

When they got back to Derek's house, Stefan was nowhere to be seen, but Damon was standing on the patio, drinking bourbon.

"I see you found my whiskey stash," Derek laughed, placing the groceries in the fridge. Damon mumbled an, "Uh-uh."

Elena walked over to him so they were standing shoulder to shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Hey you."

"Hello, Elena," he said, smirking mysteriously. "Want to take a walk with me?" his eyes danced with amusement, but his voice was serious, and Elena smiled again.

"Sure."

Damon helped her off the patio and they started walking down the pebble-grained road. They walked in silence for a while, until the house had disappeared from sight and Elena asked,

"Where are we going?"

She wasn't even surprised anymore when he replied with,

"You'll see."

The road led downhill to the right, trees towering farther away. When a beach appeared to their right, Elena's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Damon smiled, leading her further down the road. Then a cabin-house appeared in sight, even further to her right, slightly up the hill. It was small, wooden and white. It looked beautiful. Elena looked at Damon.

"So _that's_ where we're going."

"Mhm."

When the two reached the house, Damon didn't open the door. Instead, he held on to Elena and leaped to the roof. He let go of her, and she looked over at the sea, jaw dropping, eyes widening.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Damon whispered, voice soft.

"Yeah," Elena answered, not really paying attention to anything other than the sea. She fell silent, observing the view before her. She forgot about the man next to her until his fingers softly grazed her waist. She leaned into his chest, smiling.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Damon was silent for a moment.

"I used to come here alone… just after I was turned, when I left Stefan. I was too angry, too bitter. I'd wanted to love. I'd wanted to share my love with someone, to have a family and to grow old… And he took it all away from me." he fell silent again.

"I'm glad Stefan made you turn."

Damon was caught off-guard. He turned her around so she was facing him, his hands still resting on her waist.

"Why?" he asked, brows pulling together.

"If he hadn't, I wouldn't have you in my life right now."

Damon was stunned.

"Oh my, Ms. Gilbert. Are you actually saying you would miss me if I were gone?" he asked, regaining his composure as he managed a smirk on his face.

"You know I would."

"I'm touched. But if you put it that way, I'm glad, too."

"Oh my, Mr. Salvatore. Are you actually saying you're glad you met me?" Elena retorted, cocking an eyebrow as she smirked mischievously.

"You know I am," Damon returned, also lifting an eyebrow, a smirk twisting his lips.

"I'm touched."

Damon grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"Do you want to go sit on the beach for a while?"

A smile spread on Elena's face.

"Sure."

Damon smirked devilishly, stepping close to Elena, his arms making their way around her waist. Then he leaped back to the ground.

When he set her back down, he left one arm around her as they started walking. Damon wanted to shout out with joy when Elena snuggled closer to him.

They sat down on the sand together, and Damon sighed, feeling content. Elena leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling as she closed her eyes. She felt happy. She was happy because she was in Italy. She was happy because she had Damon by her side. She was happy because she knew he would never leave her again. And she was oh-so grateful for it. He really was the only one who'd truly been there through it all.

"Damon!" someone shouted, sounding just a few feet away from them.

"Ha, I figured I'd find you he-" Derek stopped as he suddenly saw Elena and Damon cuddled up.

"Oh, I didn't know you had… company," he said as he walked towards them. Elena pulled away from Damon, startled. She didn't want Derek to get the wrong idea about them, especially after his awkward question. But was there any wrong way to understand it? They'd been cuddling. Simple as that. And Derek seemed to think the same, because he was looking at the two with a strange expression on his face.

"We're going camping," he said after shaking his head. "We set off in an hour – Elena needs to see the _real _beauty of our precious _Italia_." He grinned, making an Italian accent. "Chop-chop, kids!" and a second later, he was gone.

Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"_Camping?_ Seriously?"

Elena laughed softly.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"_Fun?_ Where's the fun in wandering around the woods and then sleeping on the ground?"

Elena laughed at him.

"It hurts my back," he pouted, his lower lip fake-quivering.

"Aw, come on pouty," Elena said, bumping his shoulder. "You're not gonna bail on me."

"I'm not?" Damon asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Nah, you wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't?" Damon was getting amused. Elena shook her head, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Okay then."

"We should get going, shouldn't we?"

"I guess so."

Damon jumped up and took a hold of Elena's hands, pulling her up as well. She bounced up, standing only inches from him. He flashed her a 250-kilowatt smile. He let go of her hands, turned around, and they both started walking.

They strolled lazily back towards the house, and somehow Elena's hand ended up intertwined with Damon's. Neither of them minded.


	29. Only A Game

Chapter 29: Only A Game

They'd been walking the whole day. The sun had set a long time ago, but the five were still walking. Elena was the only human in the group, so naturally she was the only one whose feet hurt like hell. She tried not to show it as they walked for miles, but someone was bound to notice her limp eventually. Stefan had mumbled something like,

"Guys, we should rest for a moment," but it had no important impact on the group.

"Okay, that's it," Damon suddenly stated, stopping. "We're not moving on. Elena's bleeding now."

Everyone turned to Elena, frowning. She was frowning, too.

"What? Damon, I'm not bleeding."

Damon wordlessly walked over to her, lifted her leg up and pulled her shoe off.

"Want to tell that to your leg?" her heel was bleeding, and her toes were scratched badly. She frowned.

"Oh."

"We're not moving on," Damon stated in a voice that said the subject was no longer up for discussion.

Derek said,

"Okay then," and moved to put up a tent. Gwen did the same, speaking to Derek quietly. Stefan walked over to Elena where Damon was silently observing her leg for more injuries. He put a hand gently on her back, asking,

"Are you okay?"

Elena looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Damon stood up.

"No, she's not. She needs to rest, and some bandages on her legs."

Elena looked at him pointedly, opening her mouth to argue, but Damon cut her off.

"This isn't up for discussion. You're going to rest like a good girl, and we move on tomorrow morning if you're better."

Elena sighed as she shared a look with Damon.

"The tents are up!" Derek called, snapping them out of their haze. Elena started to move, but Damon stopped her again, saying,

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere until I patch you up."

He took a bandage from his bag and wrapped her legs up, careful not to hurt her in the process.

When Damon was done, he threw Elena over his shoulder, lazily walking towards one of the tents.

"Which one's for the girls?" he asked. Derek pointed to his right, and that's where Damon took Elena. He laid her down on the sleeping bag. He then sped away and was back in a second, Elena's shoes in hand.

"Come on," he deadpanned. "Try to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

He looked at Elena who was trying to get back up again. He gently, but firmly, pushed her back down and pulled the sleeping bag covers over her.

"Don't," he said. "Try. To move."

Elena scowled at him, huffing as she sank back, leaning her head on a small pillow. She stared at the ceiling blankly, both not being able to, and not wanting to sleep. At some point, Gwen climbed in. She didn't seem as bitter as when they first met.

"I guess we're _tent mates_," she said. She climbed into the sleeping bag and stared at the ceiling, too. Suddenly she sat up, lifting her gaze to Elena.

"You know, I've seen you're rather taken with Damon. But don't misjudge him – he doesn't give a flying crap about you."

Elena frowned at her as she continued.

"He hasn't cared for anybody in more than 150 years, and you, a mere human girl, have _not_ made a difference."

"He does care," Elena tried to defend. "You haven't seen him like I have."

Gwen snorted a laugh.

"Now it's the 'you don't know him like I do' talk. Why do you think you're special? Let me guess. You brought back his _humanity_, right?" her tone was tauntingly laced with sarcasm, and Elena felt offended. It was true.

"You do realize he's been using people and played with them for over a century, right? He's just like me – always looking out for himself. To vampires like us, people are merely food – a game. And a harmless silly human like you will never change that. It won't change who we are."

Gwen fell silent after that, and Elena swallowed the lump that had risen to her throat. Was she right? She couldn't be. Elena noiselessly got up, ignoring the sharp pain the movement sent to her legs. She fumbled with the zippers of the tent, trying to get them open. Then she climbed out into the chilly air. She walked away from the tents, hoping no one would follow her. She'd had enough of vampires for now.

Elena walked in the middle of the trees, having _no_ idea where she was actually going. Her legs hurt like hell, but she chose to ignore it.

'_To vampires like us, people are merely food – a game. And a harmless silly human like you will never change that. It won't change who we are.'_

Elena sighed, at the verge of crying. Was Gwen really right? Was she stupid for trying to change a vampire for the better? But Damon cared. He cared for her; he'd said it. Had he only been acting? Elena refused to believe that. Gwen had just been playing with her.

Elena found a large flat rock and sat down on it. Had something happened to Gwen that made her so bitter?

Elena's legs hurt. Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. Her mind was working overdrive. And she didn't like any of it. Why couldn't Gwen just leave her alone?


	30. You're In Over Your Head

A/N: This should be fun ;) Oh, and I'm updating earlier, I've missed a couple of days, so I owe it to you guys :). So be good to review, okay? If we could just get it to 200 reviews, I might just update earlier again ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30: You're In Over Your Head<span>

Damon woke up in the morning, sun glowing through the tent covers. He listened for a while. Stefan was still asleep, and Derek was up, minding his own business. He heard Gwen in the tent next to them, but he didn't find the sound he was actually looking for. There was no heartbeat. Damon sat up abruptly, alarmed. _There was no heartbeat._ Where was Elena?

He sped out of the tent, ignoring the questioning look Derek gave him. He opened the small door to the other tent. Elena wasn't in there.

"Where is she? What did you do?"

Gwen shot him a sly grin that made Damon want to slap her.

"Nothing."

Damon growled at her and turned away from the tent.

"Elena?" he called, loud enough that if she was near, she should have heard him. There was no answer, and Damon felt worry creep up his spine. He wasn't used to the feeling, and he didn't quite like it.

He sped aimlessly through the woods, when finally he found Elena sprawled across a rock, not moving. He sped over to her.

"Elena?"

He stroked her hair, shaking her gently. Her eyes flickered open. When recognition flashed in her eyes, she pulled away from his touch, getting up. Damon tried not to be offended.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Damon put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so she had no other chance but to look at him. She flinched slightly at the contact.

"Tell me," he insisted. "Why were you out here alone?"

"It's nothing." Elena averted her gaze. Damon sighed impatiently, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, there were tears pooling in Elena's eyes.

"What…?"

Elena took a shaky breath.

"Gwen told me last night that to… to vampires like her and you, people – like me – are nothing more than a game. Is it true? Are people still nothing more than food – a game for you?" Elena's voice was trembling now.

"What? Where is this coming from?" Damon asked in return, confused by her outburst.

"I'm just scared that that's all I am to you!A game, a goal… and that one day you no longer need me in your life!"

Damon sighed. "Elena. You know, when I first came to Mystic Falls, I-"

"You came for Katherine."

Elena looked down. A cool finger lifted her chin back up.

"But remind yourself one thing… she's not the reason I stayed."

Elena was taken aback, but Damon wasn't finished yet. He took a tentative step closer, his hands finding hers. "You think you're just a game for me?" his eyes were filled with nothing but sincerity. "Well, then, what's this?"

Before Elena could fully comprehend what he was saying, Damon leaned his face close and placed the softest kiss imaginable on her lips. Then, as fast as it'd happened, his lips were gone, and so was he.

Elena released a shaky breath. Somehow, with that little kiss, all of her worries and doubts about Damon had disappeared. Elena's stomach was flipping and turning, and she was growing more and more confused by her feelings. More precisely, she was _scared _of her feelings.

Elena took her time getting back to the tents, her legs feeling like jelly. Derek was making tea on a kettle and Elena's stomach chose that moment to let everyone know just how hungry it was. She blushed. They had all heard her stomach growling with their damn vampire hearing.

Observed the scene for a second, Elena realized something with disappointment washing over her. Damon wasn't there. She searched between the trees as far as she could see, but she still didn't find him. Elena walked over to Derek, sitting down next to him.

"Hi," she said.

"Oh, hey. Tea is ready, and I made some sandwiches for you."

"Oh." Derek grinned at her.

"You didn't think I forgot about you, did ya' now?"

Elena chuckled softly as Derek handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks."

"Come take a walk with me?" he asked, standing up as he held his hand out for Elena. She took it, managing a smile on her lips.

"Okay."

They walked in silence, away from the tents. Elena was sipping from her tea every now and then, and Derek was observing her with an odd expression.

"You seem upset," he suddenly stated. Elena frowned, but said,

"No, no. Everything's fine."

"Everything's fine? Maybe you want to tell that to your face?" Derek was looking at her pointedly. Eventually Elena sighed.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Damon."

"Huh?"

"It's about Damon, isn't it?"

"What? No-"

"It is. Don't to the whole denying stuff with me; I've been there. Now talk. I'm all ears."

Elena looked a good deal uncomfortable.

"Well, Gwen told me… basically she told me I'm only a game for Damon... and that I'm stupid for trying to make him better. So, later I kind of confronted him about it…"

"What did he say?" Derek asked, worried about what might come next.

"He… kissed me. And then took off."

"He – Damon -, kissed you when you asked him if you were only a game for him?" Derek repeated as if to check he'd heard her correctly.

"Yes. And now I don't know what to do. But.. wait. _Why _did Gwen tell me this? Why is she like that?"  
>"Why is she so bitter towards you and Damon, you mean?"<br>"Yeah..."

"Well, she fell in love once... back when we were both human... And she turned for the guy, only to find out it had all been a lie. Their relationship was only based on a bet the guy had made with his friends. He turned Gwen and then left her..." Elena felt her jaw dropping. "So yeah... She doesn't believe that guys can really change, after all that's happened. I'm pretty much the only person she trusts... And well, Stefan too, I guess."

Elena looked down. "But Damon's different," she stated. When Derek chuckled, she looked back up. "What?"  
>"I know he's different. And <em>you <em>did that. And now you like him."  
>"I-" Elena started to argue, but Derek stopped her with a pointed look. She looked down again. "But what do I do now?"<p>

"You go talk to him."

"What do I tell him?"

"Tell him how you feel."

"But I don't _know_ how I feel!"

"So you feel something for him," Derek stated matter-of-factly. Without waiting for confirmation, he continued,

"Are you in love with him?"

"No! I mean, I don't think I am. I just don't want to feel these things. It makes everything so much more difficult."

"You don't want to feel that way about Damon?"

Elena shook her head.

"But you feel all those things anyway?"

Elena shrugged, looking at the ground as she kicked a pebble with her toe.

"You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the things you don't want to feel, Elena."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're in over your head."


	31. It Wasn't Our First Kiss

Chapter 31: It Wasn't Our First Kiss

They were climbing a steep hill. Damon was walking ahead, seemingly deep in thought. If Elena didn't know better, she'd think he was avoiding her. But he wasn't. He was merely giving her time and space, which she greatly appreciated.

When Elena had found out Damon had tackled Gwen, she was shocked. Stefan had told her everything about it. Damon had walked up to Gwen, pinned her against a tree and nearly shouted,

"What is _wrong _with you? The fact that_ you_ are bitter, lonely and selfish doesn't mean everyone else has to be, too!"

Gwen was staring at Damon as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"I was just-" she started, but Damon cut her off.

"From now on, if you have something to say,_ don't_."

Then he left. And he hadn't spoken to anyone since then. Elena had kind of avoided him as she needed time to think, but now the not talking was getting too much to bear.

They were taking a different route back home, and Elena just hung at the back, thinking about ways to start a conversation with Damon. It wasn't that they had nothing to talk about; it was that they had _everything_ to talk about, and she didn't know where to start.

The kiss, that little kiss was still on her mind, replaying over and over again. When Stefan was engrossed in an argument with Derek and Gwen, Elena jogged over to Damon, grabbing him by the arm.

"Hi."

"Hello to you, too."

"So, I've been thinking…" she said as they started moving again.

"Somebody call 911," Damon murmured. Elena slapped his arm, a soft giggle involuntarily erupting. He chuckled, and she felt her stomach flutter at the sound. What on _earth_ was wrong with her? Although, she couldn't help but notice how easy it was to laugh with Damon. It seemed like the easiest thing in the world. It felt so natural to be happy with him.

Elena stopped as they reached a waterfall. She turned to Damon, then, trying to remain calm.

"Damon, I've wanted to tell you something…"

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you, okay?"

"What?" That wasn't what she'd wanted to say. She didn't mind that he'd kissed her_. Holy Grail_. She wished someone would ship her off to a loony-bin already.

Damon took a step closer.

"I just wanted you to know Gwen was _wrong_. She said you meant nothing to me. She was wrong. You mean _everything_ to me. She said you were nothing but... food? – a game? She was _wrong_. You're my reality, the _only_ thing that's real in my life. And if Gwen_ ever_ has the nerve to say something like that again, I will gladly rip her head off, Derek's sister or not. And nothing she says or does will ever change that."

Somewhere during his speech, Damon's hands had found Elena's, and she was now looking at them, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She smiled up at Damon with watery eyes.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, girl." Damon smiled back at her. Right then, Elena could feel her composure slipping. She wanted to give in and kiss him. Sue her, but she really did. Resisting that – him – was probably one of the most exhausting things she'd ever had to do, and now she was done resisting; she was done pushing him away. She finally allowed herself to let him all the way in. No more denying.

Elena took a step closer to Damon, leaving barely an inch between their bodies. She looked up to his baby blue eyes and her composure slipped completely. She stood up to her tiptoes, all the while holding his gaze. Damon's eyes widened in surprise for a second as he realized what she was doing, and asked, "Are you sure?"

Elena merely nodded, and faster than she could blink, his lips were on her in a hard, urgent kiss. He'd wanted to do it for a long time, and he was afraid this moment would end sooner than he wanted it to. Damon's arms made their way around Elena's waist, pulling her to his chest, pressing their bodies together. Her fingers wound up in his hair, and she felt him smirk against her lips, until...

"Aha! What do we have here?" Derek suddenly stepped out from the trees, a sly grin appearing on his face. Damon and Elena jumped simultaneously, startled. If the whole thing hadn't been so awkward, Elena would have rubbed it in his face. Damon Salvatore startled? That's a sight for sure. But right then, they had to deal with the highty and mighty vampire boy who looked as if he'd just won the lottery.

"I was right all along! I _knew_ there was something going on between the two of you! And you," he looked at Elena. "I see you finally plucked up the courage to tell Damon about your feelings, huh?"

Elena flushed scarlet and looked down, letting her hair fall to her face. Derek wasn't going to let it go anytime soon.

"Derek, forget about this," Damon nearly whispered. Derek merely chuckled heartedly.

"No worries, lovebirds, your secret's safe with me." Still chuckling, he walked away from the two.

Elena was feeling awkward now. What was she supposed to say after a kiss like _that_? But Damon was already on it. He put a hand on the small of her back, saying,

"Let's get back to the house. We don't have much more to go."

Almost automatically, Elena leaned into his touch, feeling strangely content. As weird as it was for Elena to admit, Damon's arms felt like home; like she could always go back to him, whatever happened. And she liked that feeling. She liked it a lot.

Silence surrounded them for a while as they walked through the woods, each in their own thoughts.

"What are we going to do now?" Elena asked quietly, looking up at Damon.

"We are going to enjoy Italy."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, but that's still what we're going to do."

Damon smirked as he looked at Elena. As much as he wanted to just stay in and kiss her senseless, he had other things to think about, too. Stefan, for one. And what if Elena regretted kissing him later? Damon couldn't even bear the thought of it. If he were to lose her again, he'd most likely just take his ring off and end his sorry old life.

Damon and Elena reached the house soon and found that Stefan, Gwen and Derek were all already there. Derek shot them a wink as he disappeared to his room and Stefan seemed to pretend they weren't even there as he chatted off with Gwen.

As the two reached the patio, Damon let his hand fall from Elena's waist and she fought the urge to reach for his hand and pull it back. Instead, she went to grab herself a glass of water. With a final look at Damon, she said,

"I'm going to sleep, so… goodnight?" then she disappeared upstairs.

Elena opened the door to her room, and suddenly she was no longer there. She was in a vision.

She found herself with Damon in a full-blown pillow-fight, feathers flying all around them. Elena was laughing when Damon suddenly pinned her to the bed, holding her still.

"I won," he whispered, a smirk appearing on his face. Elena giggled.

"No, you didn't."

"I did." Damon leaned his face close, pecking Elena on the lips. Suddenly Elena pulled a pillow from behind her head and flung it towards Damon. He growled at her.

"Big mistake, baby."

That started the pillow-fight all over again, and Elena snapped into reality. She jumped, startled, seeing Damon in front of her.

"What's going on?" he asked, brow furrowed.

"Nothing."

"Start talking."

Elena started to protest but Damon cut her off.

"I will not leave this room unless you tell me everything."

And so, as she had once promised herself, she started talking.

Damon and Elena were sitting, face to face on her bed half an hour later. She had told Damon everything, just like he'd asked. But instead of boasting and laughing at her like she'd expected him to, Damon had fallen serious. He had this sad _something_ about him, but Elena couldn't quite understand _what_ it was. And it unnerved her. Was she missing something?

"Why am I seeing these things?" she wondered after Damon's brief zoning out. "They're not just things I'm seeing, there's something _wrong_ about them. I _feel_ everything I experience in the visions. When… you kissed me, I felt it. When we hugged, I felt it, too. What is it? Is someone compelling me?" Instinctively, Elena's hand reached up to her vervain pendant as if to assure her it was still there.

"No one's compelling you," Damon said as he looked down, voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean? Do you know something?"

"You're starting to remember," Damon murmured, too quiet for Elena to hear.


	32. Along The Way

Chapter 32: Along The Way

Elena woke up from her dreamless sleep, noticing the sun was beginning to rise. Somewhere during her talk with Damon the last night, her brain had shut off and she'd fallen asleep with him still by her side.

She still hadn't found out what the visions were brought on by. Damon seemed to know something, but he wouldn't tell her. She groggily sat up, hearing a faint guitar play coming from another room. She quietly padded over to the room, already knowing it would be Damon she found.

Surely enough, there he was, sitting on his bed with a guitar in his hands, wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a black V-necked shirt. His hair was disheveled, but still gorgeous as hell. Elena wanted to slap herself for thinking about Damon in that way. But with a body like that? It was impossible not to find him strikingly attractive.

"Morning," she said, voice a little ragged from sleeping. Damon stopped playing, turning to look at Elena. She wanted to laugh. He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Morning, gorgeous," he said with a smirk on his face. Elena tried not to blush.

"What are you playing?"

Damon looked down at the guitar, frowning. Elena giggled softly.

"I know you play. And sing, too." His eyes shot to her in surprise. Smiling, she explained,

"I heard you at the house, once…"

"Oh." Damon looked down at the guitar, running a finger over its smooth planes.

"Play something," Elena suggested, walking over to his bed and sitting down. Seeing Damon ready to argue, she added, "Please? I'd love to hear you sing again. I never pegged you for the type."

Damon smiled slightly.

"Well, there are still things you don't know about me." Elena smiled, looking at the guitar.

"Would you please play something for me?"

Damon looked at her and sighed defiantly. He then lowered his gaze to the guitar and began playing.

"_I want to be your jacket, your shelter now. I want to be your laughter, when you're feeling down, down. It's cold out there where you are, you're just getting by, so far._

_If you just try with me, maybe in time you'll see - I want to be everything you lost along the way. The song that you used to sing, and your favorite dream. I want to be everything you lost along the way."_

He grinned at Elena.

"_I want to be your island, your rest and peace. I want to be your silence, surround you while you sleep, just breathe. You stopped where you fell before, you don't want to hurt anymore. But if you just try with me, maybe in time you'll see - I want to be everything you lost along the way. The song that you used to sing, and your favorite dream. I want to be everything you lost along the way._ _Maybe you're afraid of love and you'll move on before you're too far gone._ _But maybe you should just wait for once, 'cause we're almost, we're so close…"_ Then he stopped playing and looked up at Elena. She was smiling. He smiled, too.

"It's true, you know," he whispered.

"I know," Elena whispered, evenly quiet. For a second, something – pain? – flashed in Damon's eyes, but he blinked it away, and Elena reached over to take his hand in hers, lacing their fingers. When their palms touched, the feeling of rightness swept through her, making her insides shiver. Then they simultaneously looked up into each other's eyes and got lost in them. Damon's blue eyes sparkled as he smiled, and Elena's chocolate brown eyes seemed… lost in his. She was smiling, and before she fully understood what she was doing, she leaned closer. Damon understood what she was about to do and leaned in to meet her lips halfway. Elena's mind was spinning. One part of her mind was telling her she was crazy for wanting to kiss Damon _again_, but the other part of her mind told her to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She preferred the latter. She was ready for his lips to crash on hers, but they never did. Elena frowned, seeing Damon had backed away and was now clutching his guitar. The next moment, she understood. The door burst open and there was Derek, a grin on his face.

"I thought I heard you play. And I was right." His grin widened. "Damon, playing again. I never thought I'd see the day." Then he looked at Elena.

"You sure are something special, aren't ya'?" he chuckled loudly and, exiting the door, said, "I'll be downstairs, making breakfast. Have fun, you two."

Shot a final wink at Elena, he was gone, leaving an awkward silence in his wake. Elena got up, ignoring Damon's gaze. She was afraid to face him just yet.

"I'll go downstairs, get something to eat…" she said.

"Sure."

Then she nearly fled from the room. She asked herself several times if she'd just been about to kiss Damon again – the answer was yes. She also asked what was _wrong_ with her – she didn't know the answer to that. She shook those thoughts off as she entered the kitchen where Derek was making scrambled eggs.

"You know," he started as Elena went to grab herself a glass of juice. "I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable when I said you were something special." Elena looked at him, confused. He continued,

"Damon hasn't played in a long time, and now he is again, thanks to you. You mean more to him than you give yourself credit for. And he means more to you than you think. You just don't realize it yet. But you will soon enough, believe me."

"I know," Elena whispered as Derek placed her food on a plate and handed it to her.

"How come you know so much of everything?" she asked, sitting down at the table.

Derek chuckled heartedly.

"When you're over four centuries old, you learn a thing or two about life."

Elena looked at the plate in front of her, picking at the food.

"I guess."

Damon lazily strolled down the stairs a moment later. He looked over at Elena, and she was suddenly very interested in the contents of her plate.

"Any ideas for today?" he asked as he walked over to her, stealing a pickle from her plate.

"She hates pickles," he told Derek. He looked at Damon questioningly, and he merely shrugged as he leaned against the table.

"Could we maybe go to the beach?" Elena spoke up. Damon smirked to himself, remembering their beach trip back home. She seemed to remember it, too, because a slight blush crept to her face and she looked up at him, a small smile that seemed almost automatic forming on her lips.

"Sure," Derek drawled, looking between Damon and Elena suspiciously.

"Are the others coming, too?" Damon asked, and Elena knew by others, he mostly meant Stefan.

"You'll have to ask them."

Damon nodded and walked away, glancing at Elena for one last time.

"What was that?" Derek asked when Damon had disappeared upstairs.

"What?" Elena looked up.

"Those little lingering looks. What were those about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You-!" he groaned impatiently. "Never mind."

Damon walked to Stefan's room to find him just lying on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling.

"You know, such a thing as _knocking_ is used nowadays," he said when Damon wordlessly stepped in.

"Good to know, brother, I'll keep that in mind."

"What do you want?"

"Are you coming to the beach with us?"

"By _'us_' you probably mean you and Elena."

"Yeah."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"I'm wounded, brother. But Derek's coming, too, and you could convince Gwen to come as well."

Stefan sighed, obviously irritated. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"You do that."

Damon left and went to his room, only to find Elena sitting on his bed.

"Hey," Damon said hesitantly as he closed the door, trying to figure out the reason she was there. She stood up from the bed.

"Hi."

He cleared his throat, looking around, looking everywhere but at her.

"So, is Stefan coming?" she asked, breaking the seemingly everlasting silence.

"I don't know, he said he'd think about it."

Elena nodded.

"Okay, but we're still going?"

Damon smirked at her. "Of course we're going."

Elena smiled. "I'll go get ready, then," she said, starting to move towards the door. Just as she'd passed Damon, he called, "Wait."

He spun her around and pressed a hasty kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he smirked and said,

"Now you can go."

Elena stumbled out the door, head spinning.


	33. Warming Up To You

A/N: I just felt like I should thank you all so much for all of your reviews! And thank you, Aristanae1864, for your review :). Now, how about _I _shut up so _you _could start reading?

Chapter 33: Warming Up To You

Elena was screwed. _Very_ much so. Damon was supposed to be her best friend and _nothing_ _more_. So since when did best friends kiss? And since when did one _want_ her best friend to kiss her? She knew she shouldn't have liked it. She shouldn't have _wanted_ him to kiss her again. But she _did_, and she wanted to slap herself for it.

Mentally slapping herself had become one of Elena's most frequent activities of the day, and she constantly found herself thinking of Damon. Everything about him was just like drugs, leaving her yearning for more, but at the same time knowing it was wrong to want it. Forcing Damon out of her mind had yet again proven to be useless – he'd already become a permanent resident there.

And now, she and Damon were walking down the road towards the beach, his fingers laced through hers. She truly _was_ screwed.

They were walking slowly, not saying a word. Derek was walking a few feet ahead and kept glancing back, a sly grin appearing on his face when he saw the two were still holding hands. The reason it seemed to amuse him was beyond Elena's comprehension. Gwen and Stefan were walking farther away, engrossed in a conversation. Elena's stomach clenched whenever she glanced at him. They'd barely said ten words to each other during their trip, and he refused to meet her gaze whenever they were in the same room. She tried not to be offended by it.

Elena was lying on her blanket, eyes closed as the sun shone on her. She vaguely heard Derek talking to Gwen and Stefan, when suddenly she was picked up from the ground. She let out a surprised yelp, opening her eyes. Damon was jogging carelessly towards the water, and she was thrown over his shoulder.

"Damon? What are you-? No. Don't tell me you're going to throw me in the water!" she exclaimed, eyes widening. Damon merely chuckled in response.

"Damon, put me down." When he made no move to do so, she began to slap her palms against his back.

"Damon, put me down, _now_." Her attempt in trying to remain serious was ruined by an erupting giggle. Damon was in the water now, and was staring at her bum, smirking.

"I like the view," he said seductively.

"_Oh my god_, you're such a pervert!" the next second she was sent underwater, roaring laughter ringing from the surface. She resurfaced, sputtering water from her mouth, wiping her hair from her face. She scowled at Damon,

"Why on _earth_ was that necessary?"

"I was bored."

"You were _bored_?"

"Mhm."

"Are you twelve or just mentally challenged?"

"Did you like visiting the underwater world? 'Cause I'd be happy to reunite you." Damon smirked, and Elena understood the warning.

"Twelve it is," Elena said, grinning. Surely enough, Damon leaped at her, but she stepped out of the way. This was starting to feel like déjà-vu. This time, though, he was expecting it and remained standing. He smirked at Elena.

"I will get my revenge eventually."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Elena laughed. Damon looked at her, expression as if he already had a plan for revenge. She sure hoped it wasn't something very awful. He chuckled, suddenly throwing Elena over his shoulder again.

"Damon, what the-," she stopped noticing Damon was walking back to where her blanket was. So she just hung over his shoulder, elbow on his back, her chin resting on her hand. He was whistling a random tune, while Gwen, Derek and Stefan were all just staring at them, all of them wearing different expressions. Gwen looked annoyed and bored, Derek seemed extremely amused by the scene and Stefan looked… disappointed?

Elena slapped Damon's back, saying, "You can really put me down now, I can use my own to legs."

Damon chuckled and leaned forward so Elena fell off his shoulder. She stumbled slightly and fell smack onto the sand.

"You sure about that?" Damon asked and burst out laughing. He leaned forward, his hands propped on his knees. He was still laughing. Elena glared at him, picking up a handful of sand, throwing it at him. Damon stood up, a scowl appearing on his face. He picked up the same amount of sand and threw it back at Elena, earning another glare from her.

"A sand-fight?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

"You started it!" Damon accused, smirking.

"Because you threw me in the water out of boredom!"

"And then you insulted me. I promised I'd get my revenge, didn't I?"

"And a sand-fight is the solution?"

"Oh no," Damon said, a mysterious smirk forming on his lips. "I have something much better in store for you."

"You really are a child."

Damon merely laughed at her. She walked away to grab her blanket and sat down, choosing to ignore Damon as he sat with her. He bumped her shoulder, turning to look at her.

"Now you're ignoring me?"

Elena turned her head away. Damon sighed.

"You want me to apologize for throwing sand at you?" he let out a small laugh that he quickly stifled into a cough. "I can't do that."

Elena shot a death glare at him. Inside, she was struggling to remain serious because of the expression on Damon's face. It was hilarious. He lifted his hands in surrender, eyebrows rising.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"I'll think about it."

Damon turned away for a second, and when he turned back, he was holding a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Will this make you a little bit happier?" he asked hopefully. Elena wanted to laugh at his childish expression.

"I don't like chocolate."

"Come on, every girl in the world likes chocolate."

"Well, I don't."

"Yes you do. I could bet my life on it. You _love_ chocolate."

"Well, maybe I do."

"I knew it."

"Jerk."

"Hey! I was being nice."

Elena rolled her eyes at him. Damon draped one arm over her shoulder and lifted his other hand to his heart, saying,

"I'm wounded, Elena."

Elena giggled. Damon's eyes shot to her, his lips curving upwards.

"So my pain amuses you?"

"Not your pain," Elena replied. "Just you."

Damon lifted an eyebrow.

"_I_ amuse you?"

Elena laughed heartedly, and Damon took that as a yes.

"So basically I'm an evil jerk who amuses you?"

"Pretty much."

"Interesting."

Elena fell silent as she watched the sea waves hit the shore, Damon's arm still over her shoulders.

She could hear the others' faint arguing farther away, but suddenly they all fell silent. She heard the slight noise of the sand as Derek walked to them.

"We're going back to the house," he said. "Are you guys coming?"

Elena turned to look at Damon.

"I think we'll stay for a while," she said.

Derek looked at her, a strange expression on his face. Then he managed a smile as he said,

"Okay then."

Then they all wordlessly turned to go. Damon turned to Elena.

"Why did we stay behind?"

"I need to be away from everyone; with you."

Damon guessed by everyone she meant Stefan, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She'd stayed because she wanted to be with _him. _That was very much enough.

"And what do you want to do?"

Elena leaned her head against his chest in response. Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine by me."

Elena shivered lightly in the breeze a minute or two later.

"Are you cold?" Damon asked. She shrugged.

"Come on." Damon pulled her even closer so she was nearly on his lap. He tightened his arms around her, gently rubbing her bare arms.

"Warmer?"

"Mhm," she replied, closing her eyes for a moment. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So… uh… I think we should… talk about… that…" she cleared her throat, looking away awkwardly.

"That we kissed?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

Elena didn't answer, and Damon tensed.

"You regret it, don't you?"

Elena turned to look at him.

"I don't."

Damon tried to hide his surprise by smirking.

"But I'm an evil jerk."

"But that's just the way you are and I love you for it."

"You love me, huh?"

"I'm kind of warming up to you, yeah." Elena grinned up at Damon. He chuckled.

"Well, in that case, I'm kinda warming up to you, too."

Elena laughed, and Damon listened to the sound. It was his favorite sound in the world, that was sure.


	34. Damon Salvatore, Begging For A Kiss

Chapter 34: Damon Salvatore, Begging For A Kiss

Damon stepped into the bathroom after Elena, a smirk on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked, turning to him with a frown on her face.

"Going to take a shower."

"No you're not. I was here first."

"You take the bathtub."

"I will, but not with you here."

Damon had Elena picked up in no time, and as she let out a shocked yelp, he dropped her into the bathtub that was filled with warm water. She hurriedly sat up, wiping her hair from her face. She sent a dark look Damon's way.

"Again?" she inquired.

Damon flashed her a grin. An idea dawned on Elena, then, and she sat up straighter, expression turning seductive.

"Come closer," she whispered to Damon. He leaned in, his seductive smirk matching hers. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him even closer so his breath was mixing with hers. She felt, rather than heard as he inhaled sharply.

Their lips were only slightly apart, and she closed the distance, pressing a ghost of a kiss on his lips. Elena felt Damon's composure slipping and she tugged at his shirt, making him stumble into the bathtub with her. She burst out laughing. He was dripping wet, wiping water from his eyes.

"You. Are. Mean."

Elena only laughed in response, splashing water at him.

"Who's the child now?" Damon asked.

"This was _my_ revenge," Elena laughed darkly.

"Oh, so that's what it was?" Damon smirked and splashed water at her, causing her to start coughing, choked. He chuckled and looked down at their bodies. He was practically on top of her, their legs tangled in the other end of the bathtub.

"I think there's _way _too much clothing here." He smirked. "Want to shed some?"

Elena smiled at him sweetly. "No thanks."

Damon pouted. "Why not?"

"I'm sitting in a bathtub, with _you _of all people, and you want to know why I don't want to get naked?"

Damon smirked at her. "Pretty much."

"Well, I just don't."

"How about a little kiss?"

"You want a kiss?"

"Yep."

"Look at that, Damon Salvatore, begging for a kiss." Elena grinned. She then leaned closer, smiling. She brushed her lips against his just slightly, and then whispered,

"How about not?"

She pulled away and Damon was glaring at her as she smirked.

"_That_ was just mean. Must you be such a tease?"

He turned away from her, pouting. Elena laughed softly. She then put a finger under his chin and tilted his head towards her. She then leaned in again and pressed a kiss on his lips, smiling.

"Satisfied?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Mmm." Damon's eyes were closed and he was smiling. Elena laughed.

"I take it that's a yes?"

"Mmm," Damon replied again without opening his eyes, and Elena giggled softly. Then she remembered that she and Damon were still in the bathtub. She wordlessly tried to get up, but her legs were tangled with Damon's and she fell on top of him, and air abruptly left her lungs. He looked at her, surprise mixed with amusement as he said, "Look who decided to stop by for another kiss."

Elena, blushing, put her hands on his chest, pushing herself up.

"Don't flatter yourself." She sat up. "It's time for you to get out."

Damon groaned. "Oh no. Now it's time for us to take a shower."

"Us? No. We're not taking a shower together."

"If you ever want to get that sand out of your hair then yes, we _are_. Blame yourself. You're the one who doesn't know how to play nice."

"We're _not_ taking a shower together!"

Damon pulled Elena up and into his arms and turned the shower on. Water sprayed on them and Elena squealed.

"What are you doing? Damon, no. Come _on_!"

She struggled, but Damon only laughed. When, what seemed like a lifetime later, Damon released her, Elena stumbled out of the bathtub and glared at him. He smiled innocently.

"At least we got the sand out of your hair."

Elena didn't say anything. Damon stepped next to her, handing her a towel.

"Go change."

Elena wordlessly turned to go, and Damon let her. When she was out of the door and walked towards her room, she smiled. But her smile quickly faded into a worried frown as she felt her stomach flutter and flip. All these feelings for Damon were really overwhelming her, and it was hard to admit, but she had to face the truth one day, right?

"Might as well do it now," she muttered to herself.

Elena liked Damon as _more_ than a friend. That was the truth. She'd liked him for a while now, but she'd never had the guts to admit it to herself. She'd tried denying those feelings and pushing them aside, but what good had it done? She'd hurt Stefan. More than she'd ever wanted to. She'd hurt Damon, too, by pushing him away when he was willing to give her all his love and heart. Her friendship with Bonnie had suffered. If she'd said out straight that she _liked_ Damon, the fight with Bonnie never would have happened. But it'd happened anyway. And she herself was mostly to blame.

But now, Elena decided to stop denying and deal with those feelings. She was working on it. _Dealing with those feelings_ had so far meant spending most – if not all – of her days with Damon – and kissing him. Four times. They'd kissed _four times_. And that wasn't helping her clear her head _at all_. She desperately wanted to talk to Damon about her feelings, but she couldn't find the courage in her to do it. So she just locked it inside for then. But there was one thing Elena knew she needed to do. She needed to talk to Stefan.

"Stefan?" Elena stepped into his room, finding him sitting at the table.

"Hm?"

"Hi," she said cautiously, stepping closer to him.

"Hey."

Elena took a deep breath.

"Are you mad at me?" she blurted.

"Why should I be?"

"You've barely said ten words to me and whenever possible, you downright ignore me as if I'm not even around. Did I do something wrong?"

Stefan slowly met her gaze. "I didn't want to interrupt you. You've been busy."

"Busy?"

"You've been with Damon every single moment of the day."

"Oh." Elena sighed. "It's not like that."

"It isn't? So you just pretend to be with Damon the whole day, but you're actually not?" Stefan asked skeptically.

"No, I am, but-"

"There's your answer. I'm not mad at you. You just never have time for me."

"I _do_ have enough time for you! You've just been ignoring me, hanging with Gwen all the time."

"I think she's nice. I like her."

"Good for you."

"You like Damon." That sounded awfully a lot like an accusation.

"Tell me something I don't know."

Stefan seemed hurt. "So you like him."

"That's what you just said, yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No. I knew you'd fall for him eventually."

"I-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're not in love with Damon and all that stuff. Save it. You may have your act covered, but your diary doesn't."

"_You read my diary?_" Elena asked, unable to keep the anger and disappointment from her voice. "How could you read it? The last time I checked, it was personal!"

Stefan averted his gaze guiltily.

"I was mad at you."

"For what?"

"For falling in love with my brother, I guess."


	35. The Turning Point

A/N: So, as the title of the chapter says, this is kinda the turning point in Damon and Elena's relationship ;) Enjoy and be sure to drop a review! :)

Chapter 35: The Turning Point

After what Stefan said, Elena felt even worse. _Everyone_ seemed to think she was in love with Damon. So was she? She didn't know. Maybe she was. And that - the fact that is was even _possible _- scared Elena. Here she had been for hours, sitting on her bed, contemplating whether or not she was in love with Damon. That was just messed up. What was even _more _messed up, though, was that when Elena realized the answer was most likely yes, she felt good. The more she let the truth in, the better she felt. It was twisted, but it was the truth. And admitting the truth to herself felt _way _better than lying.  
>Elena sighed. She got up and silently walked towards Derek's room downstairs.<br>A grin spread across the vampire's face as she stepped in, hesitant.  
>"Hello there," he greeted.<br>"Hi."  
>"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"<br>"I... sort of want to talk. I need help."  
>"What kind of help?"<br>Instead of answering, Elena awkwardly looked away and Derek laughed.  
>"I get it. Damon-trouble again?"<br>When she was still silent, he laughed again, asking, "What now?"  
>Elena fell to Derek's bed, sighing.<br>"I'm in deep dog doo," she groaned, blankly staring at the wall. Derek chuckled, sitting next to her.  
>"You finally realized he means more to you than you thought?"<br>Elena finally looked up.  
>"I think so."<br>"And...?"  
>"And I think I'm in trouble."<br>"Meaning you're in love with him."  
>"I don't know if I am!" Elena looked away, feeling embarrassed.<br>"He just makes me-"  
>"Crazy?"<br>"Kind of."  
>"Happy?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Makes you laugh and smile?"<br>"Isn't it obvious?"  
>"Makes you feel <em>alive<em>?"  
>"...Yeah."<br>"There's your answer."  
>"Bu-"<br>"No buts. That's all you need. Now you need to pull yourself together and go talk to Damon."  
>"He-"<br>"Is in love with you just the same. Now _go._" Derek ushered Elena out of the room, chuckling.  
>"But-" Elena started to protest, but Derek shut the door in her face. She sighed.<br>"I guess it's time," she whispered to herself and walked upstairs, breathing quickening with every step she took.  
>She knocked on Damon's door, taking a deep breath. A second later he was at the door, his smile warm and inviting.<br>"Hey. Come on in," he said and closed the door after Elena.  
>"Hi."<br>"What's wrong?" Damon asked, brows knitting together as he took notice of her expression.  
>"Can we talk?" she asked in return and he cringed. Those words never meant anything good.<br>"Sure."  
>Elena started to say something, but Damon cut her off.<br>"But not here." At her questioning gaze, he added, "We might have ears on us."  
>"Who?" Elena silently questioned.<br>"Derek."  
>"Oh."<br>Damon guided Elena out of the room ad downstairs where they both tried to ignore Derek's winks and smooching sounds.  
>Outside, Damon led Elena to the left from the house to a road she hadn't seen yet. It was dark outside as the sun had set hours ago. They walked for a while and stopped at a clearing where Damon told Elena to lie down. So they both did, and fell silent again for a while.<br>Damon suddenly lifted his hand towards the sky, whispering,  
>"Look. There are the northern lights."<br>"Wow," Elena whispered. A moment later she lifted her hand to the sky, too, pointing at a bundle of stars.  
>"Those look like a heart."<br>"No, they don't," Damon groaned.  
>"They do!"<br>"They absolutely _don't_."  
>Elena huffed and Damon laughed at her.<br>"You're weird."  
>"You're so sweet," Elena retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. She then giggled heartedly.<br>Their hands still stood in the air, and suddenly Damon reached out, lacing their fingers. He brought their linked hands down to his chest without saying a word. Elena looked at him, but he was observing the stars and didn't seem to be paying attention. She turned to the sky, smiling.  
>A little while later Elena remembered the reason they were out there in the first place, and she cleared her throat awkwardly.<br>"So... I kind of want to talk to you."  
>"I'm listening," Damon said without turning his gaze from the stars.<br>"You know, we've been together a lot lately, and..."  
>"And?"<br>"And now we've... you know... kissed, and..."  
>Elena and Damon were still not looking at each other as they lay on the ground.<br>"And?"  
>"And you said I meant... everything to you... So, I was wondering... what does all of this mean?"<br>Elena exhaled a deep breath Damon's thumb began drawing circles on the back of her hand. She heard him take a deep breath, and then another one. He was ready to let the truth in, - or in this case _out _- too.  
>"It means I love you, Elena."<br>Silence.  
>"Damon..."<br>"It's okay. I know you love Stefan and it'll always be him. You made it crystal clear that night." _That horrible night, _he mentally added.  
>"But I lied, Damon..." Elena whispered, voice barely audible even for Damon. He tensed, and his hand on hers stilled.<br>"What?"  
>"Damon, that's what I've been trying to tell you."<br>She sat up, and as he did the same, she took a hold of his hands.  
>"I..." Elena paused, choking on her own words, not knowing how to get them out. "Remember all the times I've said we're nothing more than best friends?"<br>When Damon nodded, she went on.  
>"I've been lying... to myself as well as to you. I can't seem to think of you that way, no matter how hard I try. And now..."<br>Another moment of silence.  
>"Now what, Elena?" Damon's voice was soft.<br>"I think I... might have fallen... in love with you." Elena nearly choked. The truth was finally out in the open.  
>The silence that followed her statement was utterly deafening. Damon was trying to comprehend her words, but couldn't quite manage. In love? With him? Was that even possible?<br>"In love?" he asked out loud to check if she'd really said that. She lowered her gaze, fear in her eyes. Damon wondered what she could possibly be afraid of. '_You, dumbass. The girl just told you she's in love with you,'_ his mind retorted.  
>Elena looked up at him again and nodded.<br>"Are you messing with me? 'Cause that's a rather bad joke."  
>Elena seemed offended by it. "It's not a joke."<br>"I don't think I believe you."  
>She frowned, but then she placed a hand on his cheek and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.<br>"Believe me now?" She kissed him again, and after a brief moment of shock, Damon kissed her back. When they finally pulled apart so Elena could breathe, Damon smirked.  
>"I think so."<br>Too happy to be able to talk, Damon lay back down, pulling Elena along with him. She laughed softly, resting her head on his chest, their fingers linked. Damon closed his eyes, listening to Elena's heartbeat that was surprisingly calm. He knew that if _his _heart were still beating, it would be pretty much beating out of his chest.

Damon and Elena stayed out on the clearing for most of the night, too happy to deal with the rest of the world. Right then, Damon believed he knew what heaven must have felt like. He was holding a piece of it in his arms, and he wasn't going to let it go. He was going to hold on for dear life.  
>They didn't talk much. Not about their past, not about their future. They were just blissfully living in the present.<br>When Elena fell asleep as the sun was about to rise, Damon carried her back to the house, absorbed in thought. It was still hard to comprehend that Elena had just admitted she was in love with _him. _But if it all hadn't been a dream, she really _was_. And that made him unbelievably happy. He always knew he'd made the right choice with her.  
>After laying Elena on her bed and covering her with a blanket, Damon went to his room, content and happy. For once, he could go to sleep without regretting the day. And in a matter of moments, that's exactly what he did. <p>


	36. I Remember Everything, Damon

Chapter 36: I Remember Everything, Damon

Elena awoke somewhere around noon. She was still tired from staying up that late, but she didn't mind. That night had definitely been worth it.  
>She stayed in bed for a little while longer, not bothering to move. Just as she turned to get off her bed, a vision engulfed her mind.<br>She and Damon were sitting on a small fishing boat, fishing rods in the water and he was hugging Elena from behind. She could feel, and see from his eyes that this place was special to Damon, even though she didn't know the reason why. Just as he leaned in to kiss her, one of the two fishing rods started shaking slightly, indicating that a fish was there. Damon groaned.  
>"Damn those fishes and their timing," he muttered, and Elena laughed softly.<br>"Easy, tiger," she whispered, pecking him on the lips before reaching for the fishing rod. She heard Damon chuckle as she started tugging at the rod slightly. He slid closer to her, his arms making their way around her waist again. He placed a kiss on her neck and she, startled, nearly dropped the fishing rod. Elena hit Damon's chest lightly.  
>"That's distracting, jerk."<br>Damon chuckled, lips still against her neck. She tried to suppress a shiver as his breath caressed her skin.  
>"But you love me."<br>Elena giggled as Damon pressed another kiss on her collarbone. She turned to him. As she pressed her lips to his, she confirmed, "I love you."  
>Elena returned to reality, distraught and confused. When were these things going to stop? She got up and padded over to the bathroom where she spend the next thirty minutes, washing up, clearing her head. After that, she went to have breakfast downstairs. She was very grateful when no one was there. She had just grabbed a bowl of cereal and was briefly wondering where everybody was when Damon stepped in, sipping from a blood bag, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He stopped, surprised, when he noticed Elena in the room, and then a smile lit up his face.<br>"Hey," he said.  
>"Hi." Elena tried to smile, but it probably came out as more like a grimace as the visions were still worrying her. It didn't go unnoticed, of course.<br>"Is something wrong?" Damon asked, brows knitting together as he tossed the empty blood bag to the trash bin.  
>"No, nothing," Elena replied, looking away. A cold shudder ran up Damon's spine. Did she regret the last night? Did she wish it'd never happened? Had she <em>lied<em>? So many questions whirled in his mind, and he silently turned to go.  
>"Where are you going?" her voice stopped him.<br>"Hm?" Damon turned back around.  
>"No 'good morning'?" She seemed hurt.<br>"Good morning."  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"What makes you think something's wrong? Everything's perfectly fine." He could hear sarcasm in his own voice.  
>"I know you. Something's up."<br>"A lot on my mind."  
>"A penny for your thoughts?"<br>"You regret it, don't you?"  
>"What?" Elena's brows pulled together in confusion.<br>"Last night," Damon clarified. Elena's frown deepened.  
>"Why should I regret it?"<br>"It's all over your face. But it's okay, it always seemed too unrealistic."  
>Elena wordlessly got up and went to stand in front of Damon. She put a hand on his arm, looking him deep in the eyes.<br>"When are you gonna get over your insecurities? I don't regret it. It was _my _choice, my call to let you in. I meant _every single word _of what I said, and I'll never regret it." Her hands found his. "I'm just confused by these things I see - the ones I told you about. I saw it again, and-"  
>Suddenly Elena cried out, falling to her knees.<br>"Elena!"  
>Damon kneeled beside her, gathering her in his arms. She didn't seem to notice the movement at all. Tears trickled from her eyes as she cried out, "Hurts! Make it stop! <em>Hurts<em>!"  
>Damon winced, rocking back and forth, feeling helpless as ever. He had no idea how to help - he had no idea what was <em>wrong<em>. She was in pain, that was clear, but why? Damon just held her, stroking her arms, whispering, "It's gonna be okay, Elena. It's going to be okay." He seemed to be talking to himself as Elena was clutching her head in pure agony and shaking uncontrollably. Finally the shaking began to subside, and her sobs slowed down until there was only silence left.  
>"Elena?" Damon carefully asked, stroking her cheek. There was no answer. He shook her gently, worry clouding his mind.<br>"Elena?"  
>It was no use. Elena had passed out.<br>When Damon realized it, too, he started shaking. He pulled Elena up and carried her to his room, laying her on his bed. He sped downstairs, then, to fetch Elena a glass of water and returned as fast as possible. Elena was still passed out, sweat trickling from her forehead. Damon sat down beside her, taking a hold of her hand. A feeling of déjà-vu surged through him, and he didn't like it. For the first time in a long while, Damon was scared. Truly, utterly scared.  
>After what seemed like a horrible lifetime, Elena began to stir. Damon sat up.<br>"Elena?"  
>She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times before focusing on his face.<br>"D-Damon?"  
>"Hey, it's me." He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're okay," he whispered. "You're okay."<br>He looked at Elena again.  
>"You <em>scared <em>me."  
>Elena sat up, falling deep in thought. Suddenly her gaze landed on Damon.<br>"T-Th-They... They were memories!"  
>"What?"<br>"The things I saw, felt. They weren't dreams, were they? They were memories! But how can that be...?"  
>Elena looked stricken.<br>"What are you saying?"  
>Elena looked at him again.<br>"I'm saying I remember _everything, _Damon."

* * *

><p>AN: So, as many of you guessed right from the beginning, the visions were memories! Be sure to drop a review, because if we get this to 260, I might just update earlier ;) ! Oh, and while you're waiting for the next chapter, why not take a look at my new one shot?

.net/s/7302825/1/You_Need_To_Let_Go I'd appreciate it :)!


	37. Explanations

A/N: As promised, an earlier update! Can we do it again ;)?

Chapter 37: Explanations

The shock on Damon's face was priceless. He was utterly speechless.  
>"Y-You do?" he managed to stutter, sounding - and feeling - breathless.<br>He'd already lost all hopes of her _ever _remembering.  
>Elena nodded, mouth drawn into a tight line. Damon closed his eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. When he trusted his voice not to break, he said, "I suppose you want an explanation?"<br>"I do, yes." Elena's face was tight, but her voice was soft.  
>"What do you remember exactly?<br>"Everything. The day we met, every one of our dates, our first kiss, when you played for me, and the rest. I even remember the hospital... you cried... But I don't remember _what happened_."  
>Elena looked into Damon's eyes, the question clear in her expression. <em>What happened? <em>  
>"Remember when I was away for three months? When I was held captive?"<br>"How could I forget?"  
>"I went to see an old witch. She's a relative of Bonnie's. A very distant relative, and a friend of Bree's. Well, back when I didn't <em>feel <em>anything, I killed her boyfriend. And ever since that, she's had a vendetta against me. When she found out I'd found _you,_ she wanted to take that peace, that happiness away from me. So she did the worst thing possible. She made you forget _everything _we had. But _I _remembered it all. The hardest part of it all was seeing you, and having to say goodbye over and over again. When I simply couldn't take it anymore, I did what I do best..." Damon lifted his pained gaze to Elena's. he shrugged. "I turned my feelings off again and pretended I forgot too. But you have _no idea _how it was all eating me from the inside, crawling, twisting, making it _so _painful for me to live." He paused for a moment, taking a few ragged breaths. Elena was nearly tearing up.  
>"And when Stefan came back, I wanted to hurt him as bad as I'd been hurt. I wanted someone to know what it felt like. And, well, you know the rest."<br>"So, a witch made me forget, but _you _remembered all this time?" Elena's voice was trembling.  
>"Yeah." So was Damon's.<br>"Oh my god. Why didn't you tell me anything?"  
>"Would you have believed me? And besides, you were with Stefan."<br>"When was it all?"  
>"Us? Just before your parents died. We were together for two months. I had to compel Jeremy to forget me. That was painful as hell, too. Maybe that's why he's so comfortable around me. He already knew me once. We were actually friends." Damon chuckled to himself. Elena smiled through her tears.<br>"Wow," she whispered. "That's... a lot to take in."  
>She managed a grin at Damon. He smiled in return.<br>"I know. But I'm glad you remember."  
>"So, were <em>all <em>of the things I saw real?"  
>Damon smirked.<br>"Well, I don't know if _all. _Maybe you dreamed a little on your own." He winked at Elena, earning a smack in the chest.  
>"Okay, okay. Tell me what you saw, and I'll tell you if it was real or not."<br>Elena tried to recall all of those visions.  
>"Well, I was lying in a hospital bed, you were sitting next to me. You were cry-"<br>"It was real." He sighed. "It was the night the witch hurt you."  
>"I saw a nightmare... But no.. you died..."<br>"I didn't die. I was just petrified. I couldn't move, but I heard, saw and felt everything. I heard your screams when the witch made you forget..." Seemed like the mere thought of the memory had Damon flinching.  
>"I saw the night we met. You drove me home from Caroline's party after she'd driven off with a guy."<br>A grin lit up Damon's face.  
>"Real."<br>"How did you get there, anyway? It was Caroline's birthday party."  
>"I pretended to be one of the college guys." Damon chuckled. Elena smiled at that.<br>"Our first kiss at the beach hut?"  
>Another grin.<br>"Real."  
>"Um..." A grin appeared on Elena's face.<br>"You threw me in the water, just like yesterday."  
>Damon's grin matched hers.<br>"Real."  
>"Us dancing in the woods behind the boarding house?"<br>Damon chuckled.  
>"Real."<br>"So I figure most of what I saw was real?"  
>"Yeah... I suppose it was all of those memories coming back to you in bits and pieces."<br>"But why would they suddenly come back? Why now? Why would I suddenly remember it all?"  
>Damon's smile was breathtaking.<br>"Don't they say love is stronger than any spell?"  
>Elena frowned at him.<br>"Do you think it's because... I was... falling for you again?"  
>"Maybe."<br>Elena grinned.  
>"Well, I guess my mind forgot you, but my heart never could."<br>She slid closer to Damon, wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest.  
>"You know," Damon suddenly started. "When I returned to Mystic Falls and saw you again, started over, I first wanted you to walk away from me - to walk away and never look back. Because again, you'd seen past the mistakes I'd made. You were ready to let me in again. But I wasn't. Not yet. But then a part of me - a part that was growing bigger with every single moment spent with you - wanted you to stay. I still do, and I'm glad I came back."<br>"I'm glad you came back, too. But... Why did you do it? Why come back if it hurt so bad?"  
>"Because I realized having you in my life even without your memories would be better than nothing at all. I needed you to save me again."<br>"I'm glad I remember it all," Elena said after a moment of silence. Damon smiled.  
>"I'm glad you remember, too."<br>Elena closed her eyes, a smile still lingering on her lips. 


	38. Beautiful

Chapter 38: Beautiful

"Oh no, mia cara, no sleeping. I have plans for today," Damon said when he felt Elena drifting off.  
>"Uh-uh," Elena mumbled.<br>Damon chuckled.  
>"We're going out and after that, we're going to do some cooking."<br>"_Cooking?_"  
>"It's Derek's birthday tomorrow."<br>"Oh."  
>"And we're going to bake a birthday cake for him."<br>"He's a vampire. Why does he need a birthday cake?"  
>"Because it's his birthday! Everyone needs a birthday cake on their birthday."<br>"Why not just buy one?"  
>"And where's the fun in <em>that?<em>"  
>"You're right. Baking it is.<br>Damon chuckled.  
>"I'm always right."<br>"Cocky much?"  
>"Very much."<br>"Ha-ha."  
>"Okay, as much as I hate to ruin the moment here, you gotta go get dressed, and so do I," Damon said, sitting up. "Chop-chop, girl."<br>"Wait. But what should I wear? Where is the 'out' we're going?"  
>Damon chuckled again. He reached to stroke Elena's cheek briefly.<br>"You can wear whatever you want. You could even wear a beanbag and it wouldn't make a difference. You'd still be the most beautiful girl in the world."  
>Elena flushed scarlet and hurried out of the room.<br>She dressed in a light summer dress, finding herself getting nervous about what Damon would think of her appearance. She let her hair hand in loose soft curls over her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and went downstairs.  
>Damon greeted her with a lopsided grin and as they walked over to Derek's car, he leaned close to Elena and whispered,<br>"I was right again. You look beautiful."  
>Elena smiled, trying to hide her blush.<br>"Thanks," she muttered. Damon chuckled, opening the car door for her.

Thirty minutes later, Damon and Elena were sitting by a waterfall, lying on their backs.  
>Elena was watching the sky, the birds flying by, and Damon was watching her.<br>"Do you want to go for a swim?" he suddenly asked.  
>"What?" Elena returned, sitting up.<br>"Swimming," Damon repeated. "Do you want to go?"  
>Elena looked down at herself, and then lifted his gaze to Damon.<br>"I don't have anything to swim in."  
>"Then I guess we'll have to go skinny dipping."<br>Damon smirked, and Elena laughed.  
>"No thanks."<br>Damon pouted. He stood up, extending his arms to her.  
>"Come on."<br>Elena looked up at him cautiously.  
>"Where?"<br>"Up."  
>He pulled her up and started walking, pulling her along with him.<br>"What do you mean by 'up'?"  
>"Well, you didn't want to go swimming, so we're climbing to the top of the waterfall."<br>"You're joking, right?"  
>"No. Come on, let's go."<br>"I'd rather go swimming than climb a hill, thanks."  
>Damon eyed her mischievously, and Elena immediately regretted saying that.<br>He slowly began to close in on her, a mysterious glint in his eyes. When Elena began to back off, he chuckled and pulled her into his arms and walked towards the water, laughing as she squealed in protest.  
>When he stepped into the water, she began to pound his fists on his chest, squealing,<br>"No, not again!"  
>He merely laughed in response, tightening his grip on her. He walked until the water was to his waist, and then he stopped.<br>"Wanna go deeper?" he asked Elena with a grin on his face.  
>"No!" He chuckled and walked on.<br>"I thought I said _not _to go on?"  
>"But I didn't listen to you," Damon retorted and still kept walking. Elena squealed as her clothes reached the water, and Damon laughed again. When the water was deep enough, he released Elena and started swimming.<br>"Come," he told her.  
>She scowled at him, but went anyway. When they reached the waterfall, they stopped. Damon pulled Elena, who was breathing hard, close.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked, a slight frown appearing on her face.  
>"Beautiful," Damon only muttered in response.<br>"Here? Yeah, it is."  
>"No. Not here. I meant you."<br>"What?"  
>"You're beautiful."<br>Elena blushed, averting her gaze from his soft blue eyes. She felt his fingers graze at her waist, and shivered at the touch. She closed her eyes.  
>Suddenly Damon's voice was right at her ear, low and seductive.<br>"Blushing suits you."  
>She probably blushed even more furiously, because when Damon pulled back, he was smirking. His smirk disappeared as he pulled Elena even closer, looking into her eyes. His gaze dropped to her lips, and when he looked back up, he saw that her gaze was also fixed on his lips. That was all the invitation he needed; he leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her lips. And lord, was that a kiss. After a brief moment of shock, Elena kissed him back, her fingers stroking the slight scar on his jawline before winding up in his hair. His hands were on her waist, holding her close, pressing their bodies together. When breathing became an issue, Elena reluctantly had to pull away. She looked into Damon's eyes that seemed slightly disoriented. He was breathing hard, just like her, even though it wasn't exactly necessary. It was just that with Elena, it was too easy to forget what he was. Damon felt human whenever he was with her. He felt <em>alive<em>.  
>"Still regretting coming?" he asked her.<br>"Maybe." Elena had a mischievous grin on her face. Damon smirked, pressing a soft kiss on her lips.  
>"Now?"<br>"Not by a chance."  
>Damon chuckled, and Elena laughed with him. He pulled her under the waterfall and they spent the next ten minutes laughing and splashing water at each other like kids. Elena felt better than she had in ages. It was good to be the carefree, happy-go-lucky kid she used to be. And she loved Damon for bringing that side of her back to life. For helping her re-find the fun in life. Woah. She <em>loved <em>Damon. Thinking about that, and admitting that just felt odd. She wasn't used to being so open about her feelings - she was used to stuffing it all inside and locking it away.  
>After their waterfall moment, Damon and Elena headed to the grocery store, both still dripping wet. They both had a hard time keeping from laughing when people sent them weird looks as they walked through the shop, Damon's arm around her. The two picked the necessary ingredients and headed over to the cash register. The cashier was an old lady, and when she saw the two of them, she smiled widely, clapping her hands together.<br>"Oh, che adorabili! Salve miei cari, come state?"  
>While Elena looked confused, Damon smiled at the lady and, in fluent Italian, said,<br>"Salve, stiamo alla grande, grazie di averlo chiesto"  
>Elena was surprised. She didn't know Damon spoke Italian that fluently. It was like music to her ears.<br>"Il tuo italiano è fluente! Di dove sei?" the lady asked, a pleasant smile on her face. Damon smirked.  
>"Noi venianmo dagli Stati Uniti d'America, ma io provengo da una famiglia italiana," Damon answered her and Elena felt incredibly dumb. She didn't understand a thing. She elbowed Damon in the ribs, making him look at her. He smiled at her.<br>"Translation, please?"  
>Damon chuckled softly and kissed her softly on the cheek, whispering, "Later."<br>The lady clapped her hands together, smiling happily.  
>"Oh guardatevi! Da quanto tempo state assieme?"<br>Damon laughed as Elena frowned up at him.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"She just asked me how long we've been together."  
>Now Elena laughed with him.<br>"We're celebrating our one year anniversary tonight. That's what you're gonna tell her."  
>"Sassy, I like that," Damon commented with a seductive smirk. Then he told the lady what Elena had told him to say. Hearing that, the woman practically squealed in delight, and both Damon and Elena tried to suppress their laughter.<br>"Oh, voi due siete così adorabile!"  
>"Grazie," Damon said, gazing at Elena lovingly. Then they left the shop , and as they got outside, they could no longer contain their laughter and burst out laughing.<br>"Will you translate now?"  
>"It was just old lady chit-chat. She wanted to know how we were doing, and where we were from. Then she asked me how long we'd been together and when I said what you told me to, she went totally crazy." Damon laughed again. "But she did say we were adorable," he said, bumping Elena's shoulder with his own. Elena laughed.<br>"We are."  
>"I know."<p>

The two got home about fifteen minutes later and went to the house as quiet as possible.  
>Damon told Elena to put the stuff on the table and then sped upstairs and knocked on Stefan's room. After telling him he needed to distract Derek for a while, and getting a very vague 'whatever' for an answer, he returned to the kitchen where Elena was waiting, all the ingredients for their cake laid on the kitchen table. He grinned at her, and she grinned back.<br>"Ready for some baking?" Damon asked.  
>"You bet."<p>

A/N: So, the translation is (Thank you to I'dbeavampire for correcting the mistakes Google Translate made!) :  
>"Oh, how adorable! Hello, my dears, how are you doing?" - "Oh, che adorabili! Salve miei cari, come state?"<br>"Hi, we're great, thanks for asking" - "Salve, stiamo alla grande, grazie di averlo chiesto"  
>"Your Italian is fluent! Where are you from?" - "Il tuo italiano è fluente! Di dove sei?"<br>"We're from USA, but I'm from an Italian family." - "Noi venianmo dagli Stati Uniti d'America, ma io provengo da una famiglia italiana"  
>"Oh, look at the two of you! How long have you been together?" - "Oh guardatevi! Da quanto tempo state assieme?"<br>"Oh, you two are so adorable!" - "Oh, voi due siete così adorabile!"  
>"Thank you!" - "Grazie"<p>

And again! If you guys get me to 290 reviews, I'll update earlier, so review review review! :)


	39. This Is Our Moment

Chapter 39: This Is Our Moment

"Look at the recipe, Elena. You're doing it wrong."  
>"Give me the recipe, smartass."<br>"Right away, miss Elena."  
>Of course, Damon hadn't given her anything. Instead, he'd walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. He'd kissed her neck, and when Elena smacked his arm, telling him she was busy, he'd pulled away. No, he didn't surrender. He'd simply started a food fight.<br>So now they had caused a _complete _disaster in the kitchen. 'Disaster' meant that probably every inch of the kitchen was covered with food, and Elena was hiding behind an upturned table while Damon was on the other side of the room, hiding behind the fridge door, holding a handful of baking dough, ready to launch it at her any time. She had run out of food to throw, so she'd settled for hiding. When she got too bored of that, she sneaked out of her hiding spot to get some more ammo. Just as she'd stepped out, she was tackled by a pair of arms and sent to the floor. She squealed in protest as Damon suddenly hovered above her, face unnervingly close as he chuckled evilly. He had the dough all over his hands, and he purposely stroked her cheek, an evil grin on his face. She laughed, trying to squirm out of his grasp. He chuckled, only lowering his body closer to hers. He could hear her heart beating faster and faster, and Damon was sure soon it'd break a rib.  
>Elena grabbed some of the dough from him and smeared it all over his face, laughing as he growled in response. He leaned his face close, threateningly snarling,<br>"You little-"  
>"Ahem."<br>Damon pulled away from Elena, turning his face towards the voice. It was Stefan, who looked annoyed.  
>"Could you come back later when I actually feel like talking to you?" Damon asked, annoyance clear in his voice. Elena slapped his chest, saying, "Be nice." An involuntary smile spread on Elena's face, and Damon couldn't help but smirk back. He turned back to his brother.<br>"Yes, brother dearest? How may I help you?"  
>Elena had to turn her head away from the others to hide her laughter. Damon looked at her from the corner of his eye and tried to suppress a smile. Stefan was not amused.<br>"I just came to ask how much longer I had to distract Derek, but obviously, that's no longer necessary."  
>Before either of them had the chance to say anything else, Stefan was gone.<br>"Uh-oh. Derek's probably on the move, we better clean this mess up."  
>Damon helped Elena up and said, "You try to get most of the food off the floors and stuff, I'll try to get some actual cooking done." he smirked.<br>"Remind me to never cook with you again," Elena said.  
>Damon pouted. "But I'm such a kick-ass cook."<br>"Well, it didn't show tonight."  
>"Oh, but it will. Just you wait."<br>"I'll wait."  
>Chuckling, Damon turned away and began moving so fast Elena didn't understand a thing. When she briefly caught sight of what he was doing, he was mixing something together, and then he was already putting it <em>all<em> together, and then, the cake was done. A second later he turned to Elena. Only then she realized she hadn't done _anything._ She'd been staring at Damon the whole time. He seemed amused, though. He shook his head and once again, he was spinning around in the room, and when he finally stopped, Elena saw that everything was clean.  
>"Wow. Gotta love vampire speed," she muttered. Damon chuckled.<br>"Go to sleep now, it's late. And take a shower, you've got food all over you," he told her.  
>Elena pretended to be offended. "So do you!"<br>"Is that an invitation?"  
>"What? No! Not everyone has an alternate meaning behind everything they say, Damon."<br>"And I do? I'm offended, Elena."  
>"You did right now."<br>"I was just joking, baby."  
>Elena laughed softly.<br>"I know you were." She paused for a moment.  
>"Come by my room later, I want to talk to you," she said. Damon was itching to say something highly inappropriate again, but Elena's face was serious.<br>"Okay," he managed to whisper before she moved towards the stairs.

After a long shower, Elena sat on her bed, waiting for Damon to come. She towel-dried her hair and changed into a pair of light shorts and a tank top. As she waited for him, she tried to stop her mind from spinning. Before she succeeded, though, there was a knock on the door. A second later, Damon's head peeked in, and Elena told him to get in. So he did, and went to sit on her bed just beside her.  
>"So, what did you want to talk about?"<br>Elena cleared her throat.  
>"About a lot of things, I guess."<br>"Go ahead, I'm all ears."  
>"First, I'd like to ask you something."<br>"Shoot."  
>"What did TLA mean for us?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"At the restaurant - the Italian one - there was a tree, and <em>D + E = TLA<em> was carved in it. I'm guessing D meant you, E meant me, but what did TLA mean?"  
>"Oh. Uh... It meant true love always." he grinned at her sheepishly when he saw she was having a hard time containing her laughter. "We were kind of cheesy."<br>Elena grinned, too, and then leaned close to Damon, brushing her lips against his just slightly.  
>"With you, though, I think I kind of like cheesy."<br>Damon pressed a kiss on Elena's lips, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer.  
>"I totally agree," he murmured against her mouth. "But don't you think I'm going all softy on you now. I'm still a big bad vamp."<br>When they pulled back, Elena's mind was spinning and her mind was reeling. Damon looked at her, his eyes filled with love and lust. She shakily got up from the bed, and when she was sure she wasn't about to fall over from the intensity the kiss had held, she looked at Damon and asked,  
>"Want to go outside?"<br>Damon got up as well, also visibly shaken from the kiss.  
>"Sure," he said as he followed her out the door, trying not to get distracted by the fact that Elena's shorts were, well<em>, awfully short.<em>  
>The two ended up lying at the same place they'd been last night. Elena's head ended up resting on Damon's chest, and his hands ended up wrapping themselves around her. She closed her eyes and he sighed happily into her hair. He definitely liked that position.<br>After a minute, he handed Elena a black rose. She accepted it happily.  
>"It's beautiful." she turned her head to look at Damon. "Thank you."<br>She rested her head on his chest again.  
>"These have been my favorites since I was a kid," Damon spoke up. "My Mom used to grow them in our garden, but when she died... well, so did the roses. When I moved here, I planted them here in memory of her, and in hope I'd find the person to give them to."<br>"And have you? Found the person."  
>"She's right here. In my arms."<br>Elena smiled, feeling a blush creep to her face.  
>"I hope this never ends. You won't leave again, ever, will you?" she whispered.<br>"Hey," Damon whispered softly, drawing patterns on her arm. "I'll never leave. Not as long as you want me here. I promise you that. I could never leave you."  
>Elena took a deep breath, smiling as tears started to form in her eyes. She felt her heart swell at Damon's words. She felt such love for him right at that moment that it was impossible for her to keep it in.<br>"I love you, Damon. You know that, right?"  
>She looked up at him to see his reaction, but she wasn't quite ready for what she saw. A single tear was making its way down his cheek, and he was smiling.<br>"Are you crying?" Elena asked incredulously, turning around so she was on top of Damon, her elbows propped up on his chest. He laughed, trying to shake it off.  
>"I'm just..."<br>"Just what?"  
>"Happy," he said simply. "Just happy, Elena."<br>He took a few deep breaths and lay back, looking up at the sky.  
>"<em>Will you think that you're all alone, when no one's there to hold your hand? When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head... I'm permanent... I'm permanent.<em>  
><em>Is the moment where I look you in the eye? Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry..."<em>  
>Damon's voice was trembling by the time he finished, and Elena could no longer hold back her tears. She looked him deep in the eyes and pressed a kiss to his lips. There was nothing overly passionate about it. It was just Elena showing Damon how deeply she cared for him - how much she loved him. He lifted a hand to her cheek, and they could both taste the salt of their tears on each other's lips. That moment was theirs, and it was perfect. That was a moment no one could ever take from them.<p> 


	40. You Better Not Screw This Up

Chapter 40: You Better Not Screw This Up

The next day was both good and awful. The good thing was, it was Derek's birthday. The awful past was that Elena was going to have a serious talk with Stefan. And it wasn't going to be good.  
>The first thing in the morning, Damon and Elena took the cake to Derek. He burst out laughing as he saw it.<br>"What the hell happened to this cake? Did it get mauled by an animal or what? It's... wobbly."  
>Damon smirked, glancing at Elena as he said, "We got a bit... distracted."<br>Elena blushed, and Derek just rolled her eyes, thanking them.

"Hi," Elena whispered as she stepped into Stefan's room later in the morning.  
>"Hey," he replied.<br>"Take a walk with me?"  
>Stefan nodded as his mouth drew into a tight line.<br>"Can we talk?" Elena asked as they walked out the back door.  
>Stefan nodded again.<br>"So..." Elena cleared her throat awkwardly, not knowing where to start. They walked in silence for a minute and then stopped as Elena turned to Stefan.  
>"Did you know that Damon and I were together before my parents died?" she blurted. Then she thought about what she said and realized how utterly bizarre it actually sounded.<br>"_What?_"  
>"For two months before a witch made me forget."<br>"Who told you this?"  
>"Damon, but-"<br>"And you actually believe him?"  
>"Stefan, how can you even ask me that? There's a lot to it that you don't know, and I can't explain it, either, but it's all true. And it just <em>feels<em> right."  
>"So now you and Damon are together?"<br>The sadness rang clear in his voice.  
>"I don't know yet."<br>"But you love him." That wasn't a question.  
>"I'm sorry," was all Elena could whisper, voice breaking. Stefan's eyes sparkled with tears he was so desperately trying to hide.<br>"I'm happy for you," he whispered brokenheartedly. He meant it, as much as it actually hurt him. He lowered his gaze and then lifted it again in a minute, tears free now.  
>"What am I supposed to do without you?" his voice was weak.<br>"You're supposed to move on," Elena answered in a whisper.  
>"But I don't want to. I don't know how."<br>A tear ran down Stefan's cheek and Elena's heart clenched painfully.  
>"You'll learn."<br>Stefan sighed, looking at the ground. Without looking back up, he asked, "Why?"  
>"You have to understand, it will always be Damon. On some level, it always has been, from the beginning. But I never wanted to hurt you."<br>Elena reached to put a hand on Stefan's cheek. He flinched at the contact and then reached to remove it from his face, lowering it to her side.  
>"I'm sorry," she whispered again and turned to walk away with a heavy heart.<br>Elena walked into her room and slumped onto her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The broken look on Stefan's face was stuck in her mind, causing tears to pool in her eyes. She'd never wanted to hurt him. He didn't deserve it. She felt awful.  
>At the same time, Stefan was still standing outside, wiping a few unwanted tears from his eyes.<br>He walked towards the house and approached the window to Damon's room. He picked up a pebble and threw it at the window. When it had no result, he threw another one. It took two more pebbles until Damon finally appeared on the window, obviously just woken up.  
>"What?" he groaned, eyes still half-closed.<br>"Come down, I want to talk to you."  
>"Why?"<br>"Just come."  
>"Fine. I'll be right there."<br>In a minute, Damon and Stefan were standing where he'd talked to Elena barely five minutes earlier. Damon was leaning against a tree, arms crossed, his brother standing in front of him, his arms crossed just the same.  
>Before either of them had the chance to say anything, Derek walked to them.<br>"Hey," he said.  
>"Hey," the brothers replied simultaneously.<br>"Are you okay?" Derek asked Stefan. He frowned.  
>"What?"<br>"Oh... I was on the patio earlier, and I kind of heard you and Elena talking.."  
>Stefan glared at him accusingly. He lifted his arms in surrender.<br>"I'm sorry; I couldn't help myself. But are you?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>Damon, who had no idea what the two were talking about, frowned.  
>"What's going on?" he inquired. "What did you and Elena talk about?" he tried not to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. Stefan's eyes flashed to him.<br>"You," he snapped. "Congratulations, brother."  
>He took a step closer to Damon.<br>"You better not screw this up, Damon. She can't lose you."  
>Stefan then walked away, leaving Damon staring back at him, brows knitted together. Derek was staring at him.<br>"How come you've changed _so_ much? You haven't been this... nice since 1864. The old you would've been dancing around, boasting about winning the girl and rubbing it in Stefan's face."  
>"It's not about <em>winning <em>the girl, Derek."  
>"I know. But a few years ago, it would've been."<br>"I'm not who I was two years ago."  
>"I can see that."<br>"Blame Elena. It's all on her."  
>"Dude, you're smitten."<br>Damon looked away, grimacing. He _was _smitten. He turned back to Derek who was studying him intently.  
>"It's just that..." he started awkwardly. Talking about his feelings wasn't exactly his thing.<br>"When I'm with her, it's like who I used to be - the mistakes I've made in my past - don't even matter. She makes me want to fight for her, to try and be better."  
>Damon looked down, a frown appearing on his face. He'd never admitted so much of his feelings to another person. But in a way, he was glad it was Derek he'd told all of it to. He knew how to listen. Now Damon knew why Derek had once been his best friend.<br>Derek smirked at him.  
>"And have you told <em>her <em>that?"  
>"...Pretty much, yeah."<br>"Pretty much?"  
>"I told her I loved her."<br>"Did she say it back?"  
>"Yesterday, yeah."<br>"Then why did Elena say you two are not together?"  
>"Because we're not."<br>"_Why?_"  
>"I don't know. We haven't talked about it."<br>"You were together once."  
>"Well, yeah, but-"<br>"Shut up and go talk to her."  
>Damon chuckled.<br>"You're bossy, aren't you?"  
>"Hell yeah, now move."<br>Damon chuckled once again, clapped Derek on the shoulder and left.

When Damon stepped into Elena's room, she was lying flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.  
>"Hey," Damon said as he closed the door behind him.<br>Elena jumped slightly and then sat up.  
>"Hi."<br>After studying him intently for a moment, Elena said,  
>"You came to talk about yesterday."<br>"How did you know?"  
>"It's all over your face. You're nervous. And you're never nervous, unless you're about to talk about your feelings."<br>"You said you loved me. And-"  
>"If you think I regret it again, I will have to come over there and punch you, so please don't," Elena said. "Because I'm <em>really<em> tired."  
>Damon chuckled lightly.<br>"I wasn't gonna say that. I was just wondering where did that leave us."  
>Elena got up, then, and walked over to Damon.<br>"Don't punch me," he joked. Elena laughed softly. When she was close enough, she took a hold of Damon's hands.  
>"I'm not going to punch you," she said, smiling. "But I don't know where it left us. Where do you want it to leave us?"<br>"Where do I want it to-?" he then smirked and pulled Elena close, snaking his arms around her waist, resting them on her back.  
>"Wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked and leaned in for a kiss. Elena giggled softly and stood on her tiptoes to capture Damon's lips with hers.<br>"Maybe," she murmured against his lips. Elena felt Damon smile, and the feeling that surged through her made it sure she'd made the right choice.  
>"Definitely."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So, here is chapter 40! Wow, thank you all for reviewing and everything! But, now, sadly, this story is nearing its end.. I believe there are only four chapters left! So, be good and, as always, review! Pretty please with a Damon on top?


	41. Ready To Give Damon Another Try

Chapter 41: Ready To Give Damon Another Try

Stefan, Damon and Elena were on their way back home. Their last day had gone fairly well; at noon Damon and Elena went downtown to for the day and got ice cream. Elena's first one ended up in Damon's face, so they had to buy her another one. That one, luckily for Damon, ended up in Elena's stomach.  
>In the evening, the two went to have dinner at a pizza restaurant. Damon took it as a perfect place to get revenge, and that got them - though politely - kicked out.<br>"Playing with food is not allowed here, as this is still a civilized place," they were told.  
>And now they were on the plane that was taking them home. Elena was asleep, leaning on Damon, and his arm was securely around her.<p>

The plane landed late at night. Again, Elena had slept through most of the flight, but was _still _tired. The three got their luggage and headed out. To Elena's surprise, Jenna, Alaric and Jeremy were waiting for them. Jenna's eyes briefly flashed down at her niece's hand that was linked with Damon's, but chose to ignore it as she smiled. Elena rushed to hug her.  
>"Welcome home, kid," she said, laughing.<br>"Hey man," Jeremy greeted Damon at the same time.  
>"Hey, kiddo."<br>Stefan just walked up to Alaric, who said,  
>"Hey, Stefan. Welcome home."<br>"Thanks," he idly muttered.  
>"Is everything okay?"<br>"Everything's fine."  
>Elena pulled back, and smiled widely.<br>"You look happy," her aunt stated, a warm smile on her lips. Elena's gaze briefly flashed to Damon before saying, "I am."  
>Jenna's gaze followed Elena's, and she frowned. "Why do I have a feeling Damon's part of why you're so happy?"<br>Elena lowered her gaze.  
>"Because he is."<br>Instead of starting a lecture, Jenna grinned.  
>"As much of an ass as Damon is, I'm glad you're happy."<br>Elena smiled. Damon walked up to her and put an arm around her, a smile on his face.  
>"I heard that. Hello, Jenna."<br>"Hi. Welcome home." A smile played on Jenna's lips. Damon seemed surprised for a second and said, "God, Jenna, are you actually being nice to me?"  
>"Don't let it get to your head, young man."<br>"Let's get you guys home, shall we?" Alaric asked as he walked up to them, Jeremy and Stefan in tow.  
>"Yeah," Elena said as they started moving towards Alaric's car. Damon laced his fingers through Elena's and she smiled up at him, mouthing, "I love you."<br>Damon's grin nearly knocked her off her feet. "I love you, too."  
>Elena smiled happily and a second later they reached the car. Alaric and Jenna sat up front, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Jeremy cooped up in the backseat. As they rode in silence, Elena's hand rested in Damon's lap, held by both of Damon's hands. He pecked her on the cheek softly, and when she shot him a surprised look, he smirked. Stefan looked away, wincing slightly and Jeremy looked as if he wanted to say something, but he chose to keep quiet.<br>The ride passed in silence, and soon they reached the Gilbert house.  
>"Shall I drop you guys off?" Alaric asked the brothers.<br>"Yeah, sure," Damon answered.  
>"You're not coming over?" Elena frowned at him.<br>"I don't think I'm welcome. Besides, I want to get my stuff home."  
>He leaned close to her, a wicked smirk on his face and whispered, "I'll come by later."<br>Elena, Jenna and Jeremy left the car and watched as Alaric drove off. Jeremy helped Elena get her suitcase inside.  
>"So, tell us about your vacation," Jenna said as they sat in the living room.<br>"It was a vacation like any other. We relaxed and... went sightseeing, and had fun."  
>Elena smiled like a total goof, thinking about the 'had fun' part. Jeremy frowned.<br>"And clearly I'm missing something."  
>"What?"<br>"You and Damon."  
>"Oh."<br>"Explain."  
>"What do I have to explain?"<br>"What's up?"  
>"We're... kinda like … together?" Elena swallowed, afraid of Jenna's reaction. She looked away. Jeremy snorted a laugh.<br>"Why am I not surprised?"  
>Elena turned to him.<br>"Well, why _aren't _you surprised?"  
>"You two have been obvious since like... the beginning of time."<br>Elena lowered her gaze, feeling her face warming up as she laughed somewhat awkwardly. Jeremy laughed at her expression and started getting up.  
>"Goodnight guys," he said and, yawning, padded upstairs.<br>Jenna looked at Elena.  
>"So you two are really together?"<br>Elena looked up at her aunt.  
>"Yeah, we are."<br>"And you're sure he's the one?"  
>Elena laughed softly, and Jenna frowned.<br>"What's so funny?"  
>"Nothing. It's just that Mom asked me the exact same thing when we were together."<br>"_When you were together_? What am I missing?"  
>"Oh." Elena had forgotten Jenna didn't know. "Damon and I were together before Mom and Dad died. It's complicated, I'll get into that some other time. But yes, I'm sure."<br>"Okay. I trust you, and if Damon's on good behavior, I'm ready to give him a try, but, Elena?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Be careful, will you?"  
>"You don't have to worry about that. I will."<br>"Goodnight, then."  
>"Goodnight."<br>When Elena went to her room, Damon was already there, waiting. She smiled. He was lying on her bed, hugging the teddy bear to his chest. Elena padded over and lay next to him, closing her eyes. She felt Damon's arms wrap around her tightly, and she asked, "Will you stay with me tonight?"  
>"Do you want me to?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Then I'll stay."<br>Elena smiled, already half-asleep.  
>"Good," she murmured. Damon chuckled softly. He fell silent for a moment before softly crooning,<br>"_Let's just take our time, there's nothing else to do. What better way to spend the night than wasting it with you? The moon has won the war, the daylight waits to end. Stay here by my side, we'll watch the struggle start again.  
>I need you now and forever, so stay right here with me, don't ever leave. Love was kept from me like a secret, and I swore that I was through. Until you.<em>" Damon stopped, listening to Elena's steady breathing. She was already asleep, her arm draped over his stomach, head rested on his chest. In minutes, Damon let the steady beating of her heart lull him to sleep as well.

Jenna went upstairs, ready to get to bed. Before that, she did what she always had done. She went by Jeremy's room to see that the boy was sound asleep. Next, she went to Elena's room. Her eyes widened ever so slightly when she saw that her niece wasn't alone. Jenna wasn't used to the fact that Damon and Elena were an item now, and it was rather strange to see them asleep together. How had he got in in the first place? Climbed through the window? Though, Jenna couldn't help the small smile that crept to her lips when she saw how tightly their hands were intertwined, resting on his stomach. Damon's eyes opened slightly.  
>"Only tonight," Jenna said firmly in a whisper.<br>"Thanks, Jenna," Damon murmured sleepily before falling back to sleep. Jenna looked at the couple for another minute before sighing and exiting the room.  
>That was the only time she'd let Damon sleep over. It wasn't going to become a habit of theirs. Who knows where that would lead. And she didn't trust him that much yet. But maybe someday she would. She was ready to give him a try, but it would take time.<p> 


	42. Tease

Chapter 42: Tease

Elena woke up, feeling someone's arms wrapped tightly around her, and she smiled. He'd stayed. She lifted her head to face Damon and, smiling, placed a hand on his cheek.  
>"Morning," he suddenly mumbled, his eyes still closed, scaring the daylights out of Elena.<br>"Morning to you, too," she replied, starting to roll away from him. That got his eyes wide open. He pulled her back, asking, "Where do you thing _you're_ going? You're not leaving this bed."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Not before you kiss me." Damon smirked, but Elena shook her head. He frowned.  
>"Why not?" he pouted.<br>"I have to brush my _teeth_."  
>Pulling Elena on top of him, Damon grimaced and said, "Ugh, who cares about hygiene?" then he smirked. "Kissing is so much more fun."<br>Elena giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran her finger down his jawline before storming to the bathroom.  
>"Tease," Damon muttered, shaking his head. Elena's laughter rang on the other side of the door.<br>"I heard that!" she called.  
>"Good."<br>Coming out ten minutes later, all squeaky-clean, Elena smirked at Damon who was lying on the bed with open arms. She climbed in bed and snuggled up to him.  
>"Can I kiss you now?" he asked, drawing circles on Elena's back.<br>"Mhm."  
>"<em>Finally,<em>" Damon said before his mouth covered hers in a hard kiss, and he smirked as Elena's hand traveled to his hair, stroking it. Damon rolled on top of her, his lips never leaving hers. He laced their fingers, his other hand stroking her cheek. Then his hand moved down to her waist and slipped under her tank top, resting on her bare back. Elena shivered at the contact as he stroked the small of her back with his thumb.  
>"Wait," Elena said, pulling away. "We can't. Jeremy or Jenna, or even Alaric could walk in any minute."<br>"Who cares?" Damon smirked, kissing the top of her nose.  
>"Uh, I do," came a voice from the door. Damon and Elena turned in guilty unison to see Jeremy making faces at the door.<br>"Ew, guys, this is like, seriously gross, you know that?"  
>He covered his eyes, saying, "Close the door next time, <em>please.<em>"  
>"I <em>told<em> you!" Elena exclaimed after Jeremy had left, smacking Damon's arm. He smirked and pressed his lips to hers again, feeling her composure slip. When they pulled back, Damon was smirking.  
>"You know," he said. "I think Jenna is starting to like me."<br>"Oh yeah? And why is that?"  
>"She caught us in bed last night and she didn't try to chop my head off. She actually said I could sleep over."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. But she said only this one time." Damon pretended to pout.<br>"And since when have rules stopped you?" Elena asked with raised brows.  
>"Who said they'll stop me?" Damon waggled his eyebrows and Elena laughed.<br>"I never thought they would."  
>She then pushed Damon away from her, sitting up.<br>"Come on, I'm hungry."  
>Damon let Elena take his hand and drag him out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Jenna and Jeremy, who had been talking silently, stopped and stared, seeing the two barge into the kitchen, Damon laughing, and Elena grinning like a total goof.<br>"Morning," Damon and Elena said simultaneously and then looked at each other. Elena burst out laughing as Damon grinned.  
>"Morning to you, too." Jenna said, looking at the two weirdly.<br>"Morning," Jeremy snickered, looking away. He turned back to them in a few moments. "Oh, Elena, you do remember it's your birthday in like, 8 days, right? That's on Thursday, by the way."  
>Elena's eyes widened in surprise.<br>"It is? Already?"  
>Damon looked at her, a frown on his face.<br>"You never told me that. That's so soon."  
>"I know, I completely forgot about it."<br>"How could you forget your own birthday?" Damon asked incredulously. Elena shrugged.  
>"We're gonna have to celebrate it!" Damon exclaimed. Elena smiled at him.<br>"That's not necessary, Damon."  
>His gaze shot to her.<br>"Of course it's necessary! It's your freaking birthday, Elena."  
>Elena sighed, rolling her eyes at him. Jenna was smiling at Damon as she asked, "Do you guys want some breakfast?"<br>"I just want some cereal," Elena said, already grabbing herself a bowl.  
>"And you?" Jenna turned to Damon.<br>"No, thanks, I'm good."

* * *

><p>Elena slumped onto her bed, shutting her eyes.<br>"It's my birthday in three days. And well, I _was _thinking of having a small party..."  
>"Then let's do it. Who are you gonna invite?"<br>"I was thinking Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. And you, of course."  
>Damon nodded, his lip curved upwards slightly. It fell a second later.<br>"What about Stefan?"  
>"I don't think he'll want to be there. But you could ask him."<br>"You're probably right."  
>"So, I'll call the others right now?" Elena asked as she stood up. Damon got up as well, placed a kiss on her forehead and said,<br>"Do that. I'll head home. I'll call you later."  
>"Okay." Damon was at the door, but before he could disappear, Elena called, "Damon?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"I love you."<br>Damon's smile was breathtaking.  
>"I love you, too."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So, guys! Only one chapter left! What do you think?

And please, _please _don't hate me, but you're going to have to wait until the 13th until the next update, because I'm going to Italy with my family. But a little tease is good, right? ;)


	43. Perfect

A/N: I'm so sorry guys to have kept you waiting! I hope you're not very disappointed... But anyway, enough of me being boring, here's the last chapter! (And then we have less than two days until the premiere of season 3! I don't know about you guys, but I'm absolutely freaking out.)

Chapter 44: Perfect

It was finally Elena's birthday. Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie were supposed to go over to her place for a small party at 4 p.m. Why so late, Elena had no idea. Damon had insisted so. Matt wasn't coming since he couldn't get away from work and Stefan, as predicted, didn't want to come. He said he was 'busy', but Elena could take the hint.  
>Damon went over to - meaning <em>appeared<em> at - Elena's place at noon, scaring her half to death, like always.  
>"Hey gorgeous," he said, pulling Elena into a hug.<br>"Hi," she laughed softly. Damon pulled away, smirking.  
>"Happy birthday, girlfriend."<br>Elena blushed as Damon kissed her on the cheek. She thought she'd never get used to him calling her that.  
>"Thanks, <em>boyfriend<em>," she grinned.  
>"I've got something for you."<br>Damon took a small box from his pocket, holding it up. He handed it to Elena and put his hands in his pocket, a sheepish smile playing on his lips.  
>"Open it."<br>Elena looked at Damon for a second before lowering her gaze to the box in her hands. She sat on her bed, opening it with shaky hands. Damon sat next to her.  
>"Oh my god," she whispered when she finally saw inside the box, nearly dropping it. Inside, there was a necklace. And boy, did it look beautiful. It had three intertwined rings with vines running through them in different directions. The vines held small beads of a gemstone Elena didn't know the name to, but they were a deep shade of purple. It looked... <em>old<em>. Damon smiled at her.  
>"You like it? It was my Mom's."<br>"Your _Mom's_?" Elena looked up at Damon, eyes wide. "Damon, I can't accept this, it's too mu-"  
>Damon placed a finger softly on her lips, silencing her.<br>"Stop," he said firmly, but softly. "It's not too much. Stop fussing."  
>She reached up to pull his hand from her lips, turning it palm up. She placed the box in his hand.<br>"But it's-"  
>"Elena."<br>Slowly, she met his gaze.  
>"I'm not taking this back. My Mom left this to me when she died. She wrote a letter to go with it. Do you know what it said?"<br>Elena waited for his answer.  
>"It said, "Be sure to give this to someone special so she <em>knows <em>she's special, okay?" And that's exactly what I'm doing, Elena. So..."  
>He slowly reached out and removed the old necklace - the one Stefan had given her - from Elena's neck and replaced it with the new one. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw her reflection in the mirror.<br>"Don't worry, it has vervain in it - you'll still be safe. But please, don't _ever _say it's too much. _Nothing _I give you will ever be too much. You're my life, my world now, and I'd give you _everything_ I have."  
>Elena placed a finger on his lips, stopping him. Tears were welling in her eyes as she moved her hand to his cheek.<br>"Stop," she whispered, voice hoarse. "You don't need to give me anything. You've already given me _so _much..."  
>"I have?"<br>"You gave me your _heart_. That's all I need. That's all I'll ever need."  
>"You have my damned heart." <em>But please don't break it<em>, Damon inwardly added. He pressed a kiss on Elena's lips, stroking her cheek. He then pulled away again.  
>"Well, happy birthday," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers as she laughed softly.<p>

It was almost four o'clock, and Elena was in her room, getting ready. Damon was on her bed, already dressed, just watching his girlfriend. She'd put on a dark blue dress that ended at her mid-thigh. Since they were staying at her house, she remained barefooted and the only piece of jewelery she wore - in addition to the necklace Damon had given her - was a pair of blue earrings. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders. She looked back up into the mirror and jumped. Damon was standing just behind her, his chest barely an inch from her back.  
>"God, I should be used to that by now," she muttered, rolling her eyes.<br>"Used to what?"  
>"You, sneaking up on me like that. It still scares the daylights out of me."<br>Damon chuckled. She turned around, smiling at him. Before she had the chance to say anything else, Damon kissed her, lacing their fingers. Elena forgot everything she was about to say.  
>"What was that for?" she asked when she pulled back to breathe in some very much needed oxygen.<br>"It's your birthday." Damon smirked. His smirk suddenly turned into a frown. "Oh."  
>"What?"<br>"Your guests are here."  
>Surely enough, a second later the doorbell rang, and Damon smirked.<br>"You know, I have a surprise for you. It's going to have to wait, though."  
>"After the party?" Elena suggested.<br>"After the party," Damon agreed, smiling.  
>Elena turned to the mirror for one last glance and smiled at the reflection. Damon wrapped his arms around her from behind and she leaned into his chest.<br>"Looking good, Ms. Gilbert," he whispered into her ear and kissed her collarbone, making her giggle.  
>"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore."<br>"I love you. I'll never stop saying that."  
>"And I don't want you to stop. I love you, too."<br>He loved hearing those words come from her lips. And the more he said those words to her, the easier it got. Elena turned around to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away from his arms.  
>"We have to go, the others are waiting," she chirped.<br>"That girl," Damon muttered, but nevertheless followed her out of the room and down the stairs. There they were greeted by Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline, Jenna and Alaric.  
>As Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline didn't know about her and Damon, well, they were surprised - to say the least - when they saw the two of them coming down the stairs from Elena's room together. Especially since Damon was laughing and Elena had a grin on her face. Elena smiled at her friends and family as she accepted her hugs, kisses, gifts and birthday wishes.<p>

Jenna came from the kitchen, a large birthday cake with candles in her arms. She was laughing, and as she placed the cake on the table in front of Elena, the group around her started singing.  
>"<em>Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." <em>  
>Blushing, Elena looked down. That was until Damon's cool fingers lifted her chin up, making her meet his gaze. It was penetratingly soft.<br>"_Happy birthday dear Elena, happy birthday to you." _  
>The group ended the song with an earsplitting clapping, and Damon was smirking at her.<br>After finishing eating the cake, Damon finally revealed his surprise. He'd planned on taking Elena and her friends to their beach - but only if they wanted to. He was showered by surprised - and mostly even friendly - smiles. Elena smiled, too. Her plan was finally working. Everyone was seeing the good in Damon - including him. And he seemed to be having a good time. While he had been okay with everyone hating him, he was more than okay with them treating him decently. No, they weren't friends yet. No, he wasn't forgiven for his mistakes. But they were getting there. They were all giving him another chance as long as he was ready to be the best version of himself. He wasn't perfect at it yet, but he was working on it. Jenna had already been a lot nicer to Damon, and Alaric and Jeremy already treated him like family, so Elena was glad. He needed a real family. And in this house, he had it.

The group had just finished watching pictures of their Italy vacation - the last one was taken on their very last day. Damon and Elena were sitting at a café, and he was kissing her cheek. His face was smeared with ice cream, and some of it was on the top of Elena's nose. A smirk was clearly visible on Damon's face.  
>When Bonnie and Caroline saw the picture, they laughed. After a minute of whispering, they put the camera away and Caroline said, "Wow. She really does look happy."<br>"Yeah..."  
>As they said that, Damon smirked, tightening his arms around Elena who was sitting between his legs in the sand.<br>"What are you smiling about?" Elena asked with a smile of her own.  
>"You're happy," Damon simply stated.<br>"Happier than I've ever been," she confirmed.  
>"And I love you," Damon continued. Elena smiled.<br>"I love you, too. Always."  
>Damon smiled, kissing her forehead.<br>The rest of the night went perfectly. Damon was occasionally characteristically rude and got nagged on about it, but he didn't kill anyone. That was good. At one point, Elena ran to the water, starting a water-fight with Damon. Soon the girls were all teamed up against the guys, but that only landed them all in the water. _That_, in turn, got Tyler a face full of sand and Jeremy hanging in the air. Damon ended up in Elena's arms with a kiss and a wet shirt. He considered himself lucky.  
>And as they sat around the bonfire at midnight, Tyler's arms wrapped around Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie bickering playfully, and Elena cuddled up with Damon, they knew that this was the way everything was supposed to end. It was the moment Elena's life actually felt normal. Well, as normal as it could be; she was dating a vampire, and her best friends were a witch, a werewolf and a vampire. But she loved them all, and her life couldn't have been better. <p>


End file.
